REVISED Low Mans Lyrics
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Since the first LML was booted off, and most chapters deleted, I decided to rewrite the whole thing. After the Cell Games Gohan goes missing. Years later Vegeta meets a new friend, a familiar friend, and must put up with his... uniqueness. G/V.
1. Going to the bar

So…after some deep thinking, I decided to rewrite the whole entire fanfiction. Why? Because I wrote this when I was 16, and it wasn't bad for a 16 year old, but it could be better. I decided just to do the whole thing over, making more sense than the previous Low Mans Lyrics. I will, hopefully, make the chapters the same. There will be changes, but I want to make the story a lot more sense.

An example is Gohan's lungs. The way I wrote it…it sucked. So with the revision, it has more of an explanation so it makes more sense. Hopefully my followers will still enjoy Low Mans Lyrics, but better written.

I know there are For the Sake of My Child, and Stranger, and yes…there are new chapters. I just have to look at my email…which has 927 unread messages…with new chapters…somewhere. Let me know what you guys think.

Still do not own DBZ.

The weather always seemed nicer once the bad guys have been defeated. It was sunny with a soft breeze, and a young Gohan sat on the edge of the Lookout. The battle with Cell was hard, and he almost lost his arm during battle. In the end, with the help of his father, Gohan was able to defeat Cell. All they had to do now was wish Goku back, and everyone can live at peace once more.

The sky began to darken. Gohan looked over and watched as Shenron emerged from the seven Dragonballs. No matter how many times Gohan has seen Shenron he was always shock with his size. Something that big coming out of something so small was extraordinary.

"You have awoken me," Shenron spoke as his voice echoed through the skies. "What are your wishes?"

Krillin stepped up and spoke.

"We wish for all the people Cell killed back to life."

Shenron's eyes glowed.

"It is done," he said as his eyes went back to normal.

Gohan was already planning the fun adventures that he and his father could do. Most of his life was fighting battles, and now he couldn't wait to just be a kid. First thing on Gohan's mind, and probably his father as well, was a nice home cooked meal. They can sit, eat, and be a normal family.

Well…maybe not so normal as most families on the planet.

Krillin cleared his throat.

"We also wish for Son Goku to come back to life." Krillin was quite proud announcing the wishes.

"Hey! Don't I get a word in this?" Everyone looked around.

"Goku is that you," Krillin asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm with King Kai," Goku's voice said. "I've been thinking about this while I was here. I've noticed that the bad guys always come because I'm around."

'That's not true,' Gohan shouted in his mind.

"I decided that I'll stay dead so the Earth can be at peace. I don't want anymore bad guys coming to this planet because of me."

Gohan could not believe what he was hearing. His father wanted to stay dead? But what about being a family? What about his mother? Did he not really care about his family?

The thoughts and dreams Gohan had in his head vanished. He would home alone, studying, and his mother would be distraught. When Namck exploded, everyone thought Goku was dead. Gohan remembered his mother being so distant, and kept Gohan more into his studies than spending time with him. She would fake a smile, but he could hear the tears at night.

No.

He could not go through it again. He could not be studying for the rest of his life. He didn't want to be ignored anymore. If his father doesn't care about his family then why should he?

The Dragonballs went their separate ways. Everyone on the Lookout was disappointed, but at the same time they were relaxed. For once, at least for a while, they were at peace. Piccolo looked over where Gohan was sitting and noticed him gone. Miria noticed it too, and walked over to Piccolo.

"I hope he's okay," Miria said looking at the empty spot.

"He's been through a lot, even before Cell," Piccolo said. "He probably went home to be with his mother. It will be hard for both of them for the time being."

"Gohan's tough." Miria smiled. "He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"I'll check on him tonight to make sure he's okay," Piccolo said walking near the edge. Miria followed. "For some reason I have this sick feeling in my stomach."

Miria looked at Piccolo with some concern. He too felt something wrong, but he hoped that it was nothing to worry too much about.

He was wrong.

When Piccolo went to check on Gohan Chi-Chi said that he never came home. Days passed, soon weeks, and Gohan was no where to be found. His ki could not be found either, and everyone feared the worst. Years passed, and Gohan was no where to be found. Still…everyone had hope that he was around.

Vegeta watched as the microwave cooked some leftovers. He was home alone, and hungry. The TV was heard faintly in the background, talking about places to visit. Vegeta didn't care for places to visit. He was more concerned on training his son to be stronger.

"And here we have Seymour, owner of the new bar Kamehamea that's opening tonight." the reporter said on the TV. Vegeta's head perked up.

"Why the hell would someone name a bar after Kakorot's attack," Vegeta questioned out loud.

"How did you get the name for the bar," the reporter asked. The camera panned over to Seymour. He had a shaved head with some stubble growing on top. He also had some on his face, and he was heavy but fit. He reminded Vegeta of Zarbon in his true form, just balder and less turquoise. In the background there were four other guys, trying to put up a banner.

"We," Seymour said as he pointed to the four men in the back, "wanted a name that stood out. Owen over here was watching old Cell Games videos and we got a few names there."

"And it's easy to spell," Owen said from the back. He was slim, but his brown hair was all over the place. The three other guys were doing rock, paper and scissors.

"And who are those four gentlemen in the back," the reporter asked. The camera zoomed into the four men.

"That is the Kamehameha's official band," Seymour said proudly.

"Ha! I got rock I win!" Vegeta watched as the one with the short spiky hair cheered. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. "I am not putting up that banner."

"You cheated Boss," said the other band mate. His hair was shorter, dirty blonde, and he was shorter than the other band mates.

"Deal with it Ziggy. You can't cheat in rock, paper, scissors!"

"Well someone has to go on the ladder and hang the banner." The fourth member had medium hair. He had bangs across his forehead and his dark brown hair cut just above his neck. "I'm afraid of heights, and I do not like that ladder at all."

"You fell off it once Moth," Owen said placing the ladder up against the wall. "I'll put the banner up since all of you are cowards!"

Owen climbed up the ladder. Vegeta noticed something about the guy in the leather jacket. He was eyeing the ladder, thinking. As Seymour was trying to talk about the band, Vegeta watched as the guy in the leather jacket, Boss, kicked the ladder. Owen fell and landed with a hard thud. The reporter was too busy interviewing Seymour that she didn't even notice the commotion in the back. Owen got up and glared at Boss. Boss put his arms up in defense, then looked over at Ziggy and pointed to him. Ziggy was laughing with Moth, and soon Owen began to chase them.

Seymour looked behind him and saw Owen chasing Ziggy and Moth. He glared over at Boss, with the ladder by his feet, and Boss just shrugged his shoulders.

The reporter smiled weakly.

"They are quite an interesting group of people," she said. "And their name came from Cell videos as well?"

"Owen likes martial arts, and he was looking back at old Tournament footage." Seymour let out a sigh. "They picked Masiko, because they are idiots."

"They are idiots," Vegeta said turning off the television. He walked over to the microwave to retrieve his food. He looked back at the TV. "Since I have nothing better to do I think I'll go to that poorly named bar and see the idiots in the band."

"Videl! Videl! Videl!"

Videl looked up at her friend, Erasea. Videl had blue eyes, and black hair in pink-tails. Her friend, Erasea, was a blonde with short hair.

"What now Erasea," Videl said, not pleased her friend woke her up from her nap.

"There's this new place that's opening tonight, and the band there is extremely hot!" Erasea shoved a green flyer in front of Videl's face. "I heard they're all single, and we need to get ourselves some new boyfriends!"

Videl grabbed the flyer and read it.

_Come to the Kamehameha, cause it's new and cool and the band members are hot! _

One, it was written in black marker. Two, there was a poorly drawn picture of the bar with Kamehameha spelled Hamehameka.

"Where did you get this flyer," Videl asked.

"It was taped in the hallway," Erasea answered. "There's so many so I grabbed one."

Videl rolled her eyes and got up from the desk. Once she exited the classroom she noticed green flyers everywhere, two or three taped on every locker, and many more taped on the walls and windows.

"Someone's been busy," Videl mumbled as she walked to her locker. She noticed three flyers tapped on her locker. She saw one where it actually had the picture of the band. It was a serious picture. Three people were holding guitars and one with drum sticks. Videl noticed a cat sitting on the one guitarist shoulder. "He's actually pretty cute."

"Then where going! I'm so happy you decided to come!" Erasea said out of nowhere. She hugged Videl and skipped down the hallway.

"Wait! I never said I was going!"

Vegeta stood in line for the opening of the bar. He was right near the entrance, since someone was "kind" enough to give Vegeta their spot. There was a mix group of people in line from older teens to old adults. Vegeta's patience was wearing thin. He hated waiting in line.

Vegeta noticed Boss sticking his head out the door. He was looking down the line with a stern look on his face. For a moment he and Vegeta locked eyes. Boss soon disappeared behind the door.

'What's his problem,' Vegeta thought. People were starting to enter the building. 'About time they let us in.' Vegeta began to walk forward with the crowd. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'Why the hell was he looking at me?'

"Move it buddy," someone said behind Vegeta.

Bad idea there buddy.

Vegeta turned around and shot a ki blast in front of the guy's feet.

"I will take my damn time if I want to," Vegeta yelled. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

The guy was shaking as he looked at the hole on the ground.

"Uh…no. P-please t-take your time." He weakly smiled, then ran out of line.

Vegeta felt someone grab his arm and pull him away. His back was turned, and couldn't see who grabbed him. Whoever it was had a strong grip on him.

Vegeta saw the inside of the bar. There were tables, and the bar itself was fully stocked. Seymour was behind the counter taking drink orders with a well endowed woman helping him. There was a stage with guitars and drums on it, and a microphone lying on the ground.

Soon he was pulled into another room. He saw an old couch in the middle of it, and a couple of speakers on the ground. There were empty pizza boxes and beer bottles lying around, and a few random chairs. There was another door partly open revealing a toilet.

The sound of a door slamming returned Vegeta back to reality. He looked over at the door and noticed Boss leaning his one hand on the door. There was a sigh, and Boss turned around to face Vegeta.

"Please do not try and kill the customers," he said rather frustrated, yet almost in a panic. "Now there's a hole in the ground, and if people trip and fall we're held responsible."

"It's not my fault your customers are assos," Vegeta snapped back. "He was rude first!"

Boss took a deep breath.

"I am asking you kindly to not kill the people in line. We want these people to drink and be happy, and have a nice time here."

"The bar name sucks."

"I didn't choose it."

"Your band name sucks."

"Sorry Galactic Gun wasn't chosen as a band name."

There was awkward moment of silence in the room. It was interrupted with Boss slapping himself in the forehead, mumbling a few curse words, and trying to escape through the door. Sadly, Vegeta was there with his arm stretched out blocking the door.

"Did you really get the names from videos, or from somewhere else," Vegeta asked.

"You know…internet," Boss said as his words trailed off. Vegeta wasn't buying it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just your average Joe."

"Average my ass!"

Vegeta threw a punch at Boss's face. Boss quickly ducked out of the way, and saw Vegeta aim another punch at his stomach. Boss quickly caught it with his hands. Vegeta tripped Boss on the ground and aim another punch at Boss. Boss quickly jumped out of the way and landed on the couch. Pissed off, Vegeta threw a ki blast at Boss.

Boss quickly threw one back, and the two ki blasts hit each other. Both exploded in the air leaving nothing but smoke, and part of the ceiling were missing. Boss looked at the ceiling and pouted.

"Seymour is going to kick my ass," he said. He looked over at Vegeta, who was getting quite angry.

"That's it," Vegeta yelled as he turned into a super saiyan. "Now you really pissed me off!"

"Shit!" Vegeta made a fist and lunged towards Boss. "Vegeta stop!" Vegeta froze in mid air. His fist was barely touching Boss's nose. "There's no need to go super saiyan on my ass. Let's talk like normal people…well…almost normal people."

Vegeta went back to normal and placed his feet back on the ground. Boss wiped some sweat off his forehead as he pulled a chair to sit on. Vegeta stood there, arms folded with a scowl on his face.

"How do you know my name," Vegeta growled. "And how did you know I turned into a super saiyan?"

Boss looked at Vegeta.

"How else would I know Vegeta," Boss said looking away.

"Are you one of Dr. Gero's androids," Vegeta yelled. "Because I am about ready to kill you!"

"No no no!" Boss put his hands up in front of him. "I'm not like 16, 17 and 18! I was there for that battle, and I made Cell upchuck 18, and I saw her the other day and she looks damn good. I still don't know why she was hanging out with Krillin."

Boss, not paying much attention to what's around him, got punched in the face. He fell backwards on the chair. He quickly stood back up holding his cheek.

"Where the hell have you been all this time," Vegeta yelled. "Do you know how much crap I had to put up with looking for your pathetic ass? Every damn day all I hear is 'how much I miss Gohan' and 'I wonder where Gohan is now?'"

"Was it that bad," Boss asked rubbing his cheek. "Ouch. You could have hit me with less strength."

"You deserved it Gohan!"

"It's Boss now."

"I'm going straight to your parents and tell them where you are!"

"Vegeta don't," Gohan yelled. The room went silent. "I'm better where I am now, and I like the life I have. I don't want to go back."

"I'll keep your pathetic little secret if you tell me why you left in the first place," Vegeta said. He was calm now, but seemed to anger Gohan a little.

"If Goku doesn't care about family then why should I?" Vegeta was slightly taken back. "When he defeated Frezia I was stuck at home taking care of my mother. How did she repay me? She made me study, do homework, gave me tutors from hell to keep up with my studies. I was locked up in the house for my safety while she went out. If Goku really cared about family then he would have stayed when we tried and wish him back in the first place. I refuse to be locked out of the world and taking the blame because of Goku."

Vegeta turned around towards the door.

"I'll keep your secret," he said reaching for the door knob, "only because we share the same hatred towards your father."

Gohan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Veggie-chan." Vegeta turned around.

"What did you call me?"

"…Veggie-chan?"

Vegeta turned back around. He pointed his finger at Gohan.

"We share a common interest. That doesn't make us friends."

"But Veggie-chan," Gohan said with a pout. "I want us to have a special relationship. You can call me B-chan if you want."

"I refuse!"

"I'll give you free drinks."

Vegeta paused. He huffed and walked away. That counts as a yes…right?

Better? Worse? Hope you enjoyed the New Low Mans Lyrics.


	2. And there she was

Hello readers. It is I, CrazyGohanGurl, bringing you a new chapter. There were a few misspelled words so Erasea will be fixed…later…hopefully. Right now I'm too lazy to re-write the chapters, but I will make a mental posty note in my head. I'll do my best for Miria…even though that may be spelled wrong again. At least I spelled Gohan right! Also, when I write the chapters it's my free time at work. So it may be rushed, and there may be a few words missing. I will try to re-read before posting.

Anyway, new chapter. Granted, maybe the story is switched around…a little bit more. The old LML rushed a few things, so I'm trying to slow it down a little. I'm also bringing Toki more into the picture, because he is awesome. Those who do not know Toki…you will love him.

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

After tripping over a random hole in the ground, crashing into her classmate Sharpener, and breaking a heel Videl finally made into the bar. She wasn't used to dressing the way she was dressed. Dark blue skinny jeans, silky black top that was loose on the top and silver heels. Her hair was still in pink tails since she didn't feel like playing with it. Her friend, Erasea, was out on the floor dancing with random guys, leaving her with Sharpener, her friend that had a crush on her. He was off talking about how much he could bench press, and how he workouts everyday.

"Most men name their muscles, but I always found that stupid," Sharpener said trying his best to impress Videl. "I mean, if I were to name them I would name them after you. One would be Videl, and the other would be my nickname for you. Like 'Beautiful Babe'. Oh one can be name Beautiful and the other Babe. What do you think Babe?"

"I think it's stupid," Videl said leaning on her arm on the bar. Her other hand was holding her broken heel. "My dad has his muscles named, and he talks to them more than he does me."

"Well…it's not like they are already named!" Sharpener rubbed his muscles, and whispered something to them.

Gohan was standing behind Videl, watching as Sharpener was talking to his arms. Both had the same look on their face. Seymour walked once he saw Gohan.

"Boss," he yelled over the crowd of people. Videl turned around and noticed Gohan behind her. "Ten minutes before performance!"

"I know," Gohan shouted back. "I just came for a drink and saw Mr. Vain over there." Gohan noticed Videl next to him. "You're boyfriend?"

"No," Videl shouted. "He's just in my class…sadly."

Gohan chuckled. He noticed the heel in Videl's hand and looked down at her shoes. He sat down in a seat next to her and picked up her leg. Gohan waved over the female bartender.

"Mai, I need a heel repair. Where's the glue?"

Mai was built on the top, skinny on the bottom. She reminded Videl of the big busted anime girls she seen on TV. Her hair was long and dyed blonde. Videl could see her roots starting to show.

"Girlfriend," Videl asked handing Gohan her heel.

"Ex," Gohan answered back. "Thankfully."

Mai came back with some glue and handed it to Gohan. He lifted up Videl's leg up in the air to match the heel to the shoe. To his surprise, her leg went up higher than he thought it would. He then proceeded to push it towards Videl's head. She was quite flexible.

"How long can you hold this position," Gohan asked.

"As long as you need me to," Videl answered. "Do you need me to hold my leg as you put the heel on?"

'Down boy down,' Gohan thought to himself. "Yeah."

Videl held her leg as Gohan put glue on the heel. He placed the heel on the shoe and lowered her leg. He pressed gently on the heel as he held the shoe.

Seymour nudged Mai and pointed to Gohan.

"Bets on," he said. "He takes her home, they go out, and they get married."

Mai started cracking up laughing. This lasted for a few minutes.

"I'll take the bet," she said holding her stomach and wiping her eyes. "He takes her home, bangs her, and then calls the next number in line. How much?"

"Three hundred."

"I'm getting the band into this!"

Mai quickly disappeared to find the other band mates. Seymour just smiled and nodded. He was either out three hundred dollars, or he was going to take his family on a nice vacation.

Gohan moved the heel back and forth to see if it was loose.

"Try standing," Gohan said. Videl got up from the chair and stood perfectly fine. "Now try walking."

Videl looked at Gohan.

"You're kidding right," she asked using the bar as support. "I almost broke an ankle walking from the car to here."

"I noticed some rubbing on your foot. You're probably going to have blisters." Gohan said reaching out his hand. "I'll help you walk."

Videl blushed as she grabbed Gohan's hand. As Videl attempted to walk she ended up waddling back and forth, and stomping to keep her balance. Soon her rosy cheeks turned her whole face red from embarrassment. This was not the way she wanted to impress guys.

Gohan, on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to laugh. The poor girl did her best to look nice, but the heels were not cutting it for her. She just kept stomping.

Figuring that she was going to hurt herself sooner or later, Gohan picked her up from her feet. Videl grabbed him by the neck, nearly choking him from the fear. Sure he wasn't getting as much oxygen as he needed, but he really couldn't say anything since Videl was choking him.

He placed Videl back on the stool, and bent down to take off her shoes.

"There," he said placing them next to her chair. He stood back up. "I bet you will walk a lot better without them."

"Thanks," Videl said with a smile. "My name is Videl."

'That name sounds awfully familiar,' Gohan thought. 'I don't remember ever dating a Videl, and I don't recall ever banging a Videl…or did I? If she introduced herself it means that I never met her before in my life…or was she drunk? Was I drunk?'

"My name is Boss," Gohan said taking Videl's hand and kissing it. "It was very nice to meet you." Sharpener, whom I forgot was actually sitting next to Videl, watched as Gohan was trying to steal away Videl.

"Bartender," Sharpener shouted. "I want something strong. Give me your strongest drink!"

'That should impress Videl.'

Seymour looked at Sharpener and raised an eyebrow. The seat next to Sharpener was empty, so Seymour decided to place an empty trash can next to him.

"If you get any on the floor I'm going to use your hair as a mop," Seymour said preparing the drink.

"Don't worry old man. I'm not a light drinker like some people here."

Seymour rolled his eyes. He looked over at Boss and titled his head towards the stage.

"Get ready," he said. "Your audience awaits."

Gohan smiled, and waved to Videl. Now was his time to shine, and to show Vegeta how much he has really changed. He wasn't the same Gohan he was before.

The other band members waited before they got on stage. Owen had shots between his fingers and each member took one. They quickly shot it down, and made faces. Everyone looked at Owen. Owen just shrugged his shoulders. It was an experiment that didn't taste right, but it was alcohol! Any alcohol takes good right?

Gohan and his band mates went onto the stage. Gohan grabbed his guitar and strapped it on him. Owen went to another guitar and began to tune it. Moth walked over to the drum set and began tapping on the snare and cymbals. Ziggy grabbed the bass and stood there. He prepped ahead of time, which everyone said not to, so now he stood there looking like an idiot. He pretended to tune his bass, so he didn't look so out of place.

Gohan grabbed the microphone in front of him.

"So…this is like a sound check, but I don't like doing the test test thing," Gohan said. "So if you can here me cheer." The audience went in an up roar. Videl stood by the bar and clapped as Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We are going to be tonight's performance. Most of everyone here knows by now, and there are people here who don't."

Owen went up to the microphone near him.

"We're the guys that got called by the cops on Sixth and Cooper," he said. "We're also the guys that everyone 'assumes' started the riot in front of the clothing store, but those people were masked so no one can really identify them."

The crowd gave a small laugh.

"That man over there is Owen," Gohan said pointing his finger to his band mate. "He, like I, plays the guitar. I taught him how to play."

"He lies," Owen said. "I learned how to play faster than he did."

"That's because he kept breaking the guitar strings," Seymour shouted from the bar. Gohan chuckled.

"The person on the bass is Ziggy," he said. "He's the bar tender's little brother."

"What do you have to tell everyone that," Ziggy said. He was not near the microphone, but most people could hear him.

"And our drummer is Moth," Gohan said. "He's uh…single! Yeah single!"

Erasea's ears perked up.

"He's mine," she shouted from the crowd. Moth looked over at Erasea, did a quick chick check, and nodded. She was pretty hot.

"And I am Boss. I sing, I play, and I like warm spring days and walking on the beach at night. But that does not complete our band. We have another member, who everyone adores, Toki!"

The crowd cheered. Videl and Vegeta looked at the stage, and saw a cat come out from the drums. That cat got a loud applause, and people were chanting his name. Gohan watched as girls came up to the stage to pet him, and say how cute he was. He never got that much attention from girls before.

Toki gave a meow and Gohan reached down to pick up the cat. He placed him on his shoulder.

"Meow meow o wow mrow," Toki…uh…meowed. (Toki Translation: I'm the team's mascot)

Everyone awed.

"Huh…I'm impressed," Gohan said petting Toki. "You get more women that I do! Note to self, be reincarnated as a cat." Toki jumped off of Gohan's shoulder and stood by the microphone stand. "Together we make-"

"Masiko," Owen interrupted shouting on the microphone. Gohan shot a glare at Owen. That was his line. The crowd cheered. Gohan pouted. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Gimmi fuel, gimmi fire, gimme thou which I desire. Ooh yeah" Gohan sang on the microphone. Soon the band started to play, and Vegeta stared in awe. "Turn on I see red. Adrenaline crash and crash my head. Nitro junkie paint me dead! And I see red."

Vegeta could not believe what he just witnessed. The shy, not quite outgoing, quiet, dork, mama's boy, little pit squeak Vegeta knew so many years was different. He was…cool! Gohan and his band played more songs, and Vegeta couldn't help but actually like the music. They were good. Seymour kept filing up Vegeta's empty beer glass once it ran empty, the music was good, and it was a nice atmosphere. This could be a nice hang out joint.

After a set of songs, Gohan made his way up to the microphone.

"All right everybody," Gohan said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "We're going to take break for a while."

Gohan took off his guitar and jumped off the stage. Girls began to surround him and asked if he was single. He looked around until he found Videl, who was sitting at the bar, and began to move his way towards her. Sadly, there were too many and escape wasn't an option. Gohan placed his two fingers by his mouth and whistled. Toki appeared behind the drum set and sat on the edge of the stage.

Women love animals.

The girls pushed Gohan out of the way and began to pet Toki. Gohan pushed himself off of the ground, dusted off his pants, and had a clear path to Videl.

Sadly that clear path was soon blocked by Vegeta.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the jacket and began to pull him away. Gohan tried to reach to Videl, but all she did was give a sympatric wave. He dropped his arm as he knew he was defeated. He wasn't strong enough to fight Vegeta.

The door to the back room closed, and Vegeta threw Gohan onto the couch.

"What now," Gohan whined. "We've already talked about this, and there's a girl out there that I want to talk to!"

"I want to know what happened to you after the Cell Games," Vegeta said folding his arms. "I have time."

"I don't!" Gohan stood up. "You are becoming a huge cock block right now!"

"Cock block?"

Gohan slapped his forehead.

"I want to get laid." Vegeta looked at Gohan with a raised eyebrow. "Doing the dirty, practice making babies, why are you looking at me like I have two heads?"

"So you're a virgin," Vegeta asked. Gohan gave Vegeta an 'are you kidding me' look. It's not like he really can blame Vegeta. It has been years since they last seen each other.

"I have a…record so to say," Gohan said sitting back on the couch. "I grew up with a…not so great influence, yet a good influence, but in the end puberty hit me young and I probably did a few things I probably shouldn't have done when I was young. In the end, at 13 I popped my man cherry."

Vegeta just stared at Gohan. At 11, or 10…Vegeta didn't care, he ran away from home. Two, maybe three, years later this kid got some action. He, in Vegeta's eyes, became a man.

"Who is this influence so I can thank him," Vegeta asked. Gohan reached into his inner jacket pocket. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and opened them. He pulled one out, placed it in his mouth, and put the pack back in his inner pocket. He reached over to his right outside pocket and pulled out a lighter. Vegeta watched as Gohan lit the cigarette, inhaled, and slowly exhaled.

"Dead," Gohan answered putting the lighter back in his pocket. "Car crash a few years ago."

"He did a hell of a better job, unlike your parents." Gohan chuckled. "Sorry to hear."

"It's cool." Gohan inhaled his cigarette once again. "I didn't do so well after the accident. I didn't even go to his funeral." Gohan exhaled the smoke. He looked at Vegeta. "I'll see him soon."

"Keep smoking that cigarette and you will," Vegeta huffed. "What are you planning to do? Kill yourself like a coward?"

Gohan flicked his ashes in an ash tray.

"Saiyans have tough skin, right Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Vegeta nodded. "We also heal faster than a regular human. We're almost indestructible, and we are the strongest people on this planet." Gohan tapped his cig on the edge of the tray. "Apparently getting into a head on car accident, falling off a cliff and flip over and over somehow glass lodged itself in my lungs."

"How the hell does glass get into your lungs," Vegeta asked. "It's impossible."

"The doctors said the same thing Vegeta. It's one of those freak accidents that no one can explain, not even the doctors themselves. Because I am half saiyan my body heals a lot faster than a normal human. I went to the hospital so the doctors could examine me, and at the time they could not see any injuries. They kept me overnight, and the next morning I started puking up blood.

"They did an x-ray, and saw a piece of glass wedged in there. There were also glass shards, so I was rushed into surgery. From what I've been told my lungs absorbed the hunk of glass, to where it was difficult for the doctors to operate, but were able to flush away the shards. I was a high risk and automatically put on a donors list.

"Here's the best part. Every breath I take, that glass manages to move. It cuts up the inside of my lungs, but with the saiyan blood it heals. I have to get x-rays and MRI's to keep track of the glass. It's in the right part of the lung, and that part of the lung is getting weaker. The left lung is working harder, and since it's working harder it is getting stressed to where now that part is weak. So doctors put me on so many different medications to make the lungs stronger, while fighting any infections the glass is making inside the lung. All these medications are weakening my immune system. I get sick faster, a common cold can send me to the hospital. I'm still quick on my feet, and I can use my power. I have a body of a regular human being. I bruise, I bleed, and I break. Somehow, I'm still here."

Gohan started smoking his cigarette again.

"So you're weak as shit," Vegeta asked. Gohan nodded his head. "And dying?"

"Actually, there is a surgery option," Gohan said putting out his cigarette. "There's a slim chance for survival, and it's expensive. My doctor said there is a 'lung machine' in the making. What the doctor has to do is take my lungs out of my body, and perform surgery on them on another table. The lung machine will pump air through my body while they carefully take the glass out. There's also a lung transplant, but because I'm half saiyan it will be harder to find a match."

"I'll kill your father if you want," Vegeta said. Gohan looked at him, and titled his head.

"He's already dead. I mean, if you wished him back with the dragonballs and killed him then I'll be a happy camper." Vegeta remained silent. Gohan stood up from the couch. "Now if you excuse me there's a nice lady out there that I want to talk to."

Gohan exited the room leaving Vegeta alone.

"Kakkorot is alive."

END OF CHAPTER 2!

May have spelled Kakkorot wrong…not sure.


	3. Bike ride

Me no own.

Before Gohan could reach Videl he was grabbed by the collar once again. Owen pulled him back on stage to finish the set. Gohan was getting frustrated with the whole thing. All he wanted to do was talk to the pretty girl, and if was lucky he would get something out of it. He only hoped for the best outcome.

They finished their performance in the crowded room. Gohan noticed Sharpener hugging the trashcan Seymour gave him. Videl and her girlfriend, Erasea, sat away from a distance. Gohan sighed as he made his way over. All it takes is one puker to ruin the whole night. At least the trash can was there.

Videl saw Gohan and jumped off the stool. She met him halfway with a smile.

"I'm sorry," she said brushing back a loose hair. Yep, Gohan was not going to get anything tonight. "He's all talk but he can't handle the outcome."

"I've been there," Gohan said. In his mind he was mentally killing Sharpener. "I guess you need to take him home?"

"About that…" Videl looked at Gohan with her bright blue eyes. The lightening made her sky blue eyes fill with diamonds. Gohan could felt heart skip a beat. "Erasea drove us here, and Sharpener came here on his own. She had too much to drink and can't drive. I still don't have my license yet…"

Before Gohan could get in a word, Moth made his way over and shoved Gohan out of the way.

"I will gladly take Erasea home and drop off what's-his-name at his house," Moth said with pleading eyes. "I will make sure she texts you when she gets home, and worse case scenario I'll leave that guy in the car…or on someone's lawn."

Videl looked over at Erasea. She put her hands together and mouthed the word 'please' to her BFF. Videl sighed, and looked at Owen.

"Go ahead. I'll wal-"

"You are the best," Moth shouted, interrupting Videl. He gave her a hug, and quickly made his way over to Erasea. Gohan, who was on the ground because Moth pushed him, and Videl watched as Erasea threw the keys to Moth. Moth grabbed Sharpener by the arm and drug him out of the bar.

Gohan sat there as he watched his friend leave. He finally stood up and accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get lucky, and any chances with Videl were gone. Today was not his day. Gohan blamed it all on Vegeta.

Gohan looked around. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see Vegeta for the second half of his performance. It was probably for the better. Hopefully Vegeta will keep his mouth shut.

Knowing that the night was shot, Gohan turned around and headed back towards the back room. The other band mates were around, talking to friends and family. Gohan stopped and noticed Ziggy and Seymour talking to their parents. Their mom was smiling as she spoke, and the father patted Ziggy on the back. Seymour ruffed up Ziggy's hair and had a good laugh.

'It's not fair,' Gohan thought to himself. His thought was cut short as he felt someone crash into his back. He turned around and saw Videl clenching onto his jacket trying to find balance. Gohan quickly got her back to get feet and making sure she was able to stand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Videl said, face red with embarrassment. "I tried to follow you and then I felt like someone pushed me."

Gohan looked over Videl's shoulders and saw Mai waving to him. Even though Mai almost killed Videl, maybe there was still a chance for him. Maybe he might get something out of it after all.

Wait…did Videl say she was trying to follow him?

"How about we head outside for some fresh air," Gohan offered. If she said yes, SCORE! If she said no…at least he got some fresh air. It's a win-win…sorta.

"Okay," Videl said.

SCORE!

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and helped her walk through the crowd. She clenched onto his hand, doing her best to keep balance as she walked. Gohan couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle. This girl probably never wore heels in her life, and she probably doesn't wear clothes that she is wearing now. Poor girl. She's trying so hard to fit in.

They finally made it outside. Videl was able to stand once they got out, but that was all she was able to do. Gohan could tell she was not having it with these heels. He saw a park bench not too far away, and did what any prince charming would do; he swept her off her feet.

Videl, who was not used to dressing in sexy clothing, let alone wearing heels, turned as red as a beet. This is the first time meeting this guy, and here she is with her arms around his neck. She could smell his cologne on his jacket. Even after singing and playing guitar under hot lights he was still able to smell good.

Gohan placed her on the bench and began to take off her shoes.

"So why did you choose high heels," Gohan asked.

"It was Erasea's idea," Videl said with an eye roll. "I never wore high heels before, and she said it was like riding a bike."

"She didn't tell you it was like riding your bike for the first time huh?" Videl smiled. "I remember falling off of my bike a lot. My brother would hold the seat, made sure I had some sort of balance, and then trees used to jump in front of me. Bushes too, and the neighbor's dog. I once hit a car, dented it, and as the owner was yelling at me my brother decided to run away."

Gohan managed to get both shoes off and placed them next to Videl.

"You brother sounds a lot like Erasea," Videl said as Gohan sat down next to her. "We were both learning how to roller blade, and when she started to fall she would take me with her. There's been a lot of times where she would knock me over to stay on her feet."

"Did random trees attack you?"

"Ducks actually."

"Ducks?"

"We were at the park and I lost control and fell in the pond." Videl smiled from embarrassment. "Apparently the ducks thought I was going to hurt them, so they all decided to attack me. The geese started to get involved too."

Gohan laughed.

"What did Erasea do," Gohan asked.

"She went downhill and crashed into a fruit stand. We quit roller blading after that." Videl pulled out her cell phone. "I better text my dad and ask him if he can pick me up. Erasea was my ride."

"I can take you home," Gohan said calmly. He was mentally crossing his fingers. "I have a motorcycle, but it can fit two people. You just have to hold tight."

Videl looked at her phone. She smiled and put it back into her pocket.

"I've been on a bike before," she said. "It's probably better than calling my dad. He'll just embarrass me in front of everyone."

"Cool," Gohan said with a smile. In his head he was throwing a party. There were balloons, confetti, and a piece of cake. Soon that cake will be his. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. "There was no parking when I got here, so I had to capsize my baby."

Gohan pressed the button on the capsule. His motorcycle was black with silver cylinders. There was nothing too fancy decorated on it. Although it was shiny.

Gohan handed Videl an extra helmet. He watched as Videl put it on and adjusting the straps. Once on, Videl gave Gohan a thumbs up. She looked cute in her outfit. Heels in one hand, and the other hand was on her hip.

"Are you going to keep starring or are you going to put on your helmet," Videl asked with a smirk.

"I'm surprised. Most people do not know how to put on a helmet," Gohan said putting his helmet on. "Owen still pinches his fingers." Gohan sat on his motorcycle. He watched as Videl looked at her shoes, then threw them away in the trash can.

"I'm never going to wear them again, and I doubt Erasea will miss them."

Gohan smiled. Videl hopped on. Gohan started the motorcycle.

"So where do you live," Gohan yelled over the noise. There was a pause. "What? You don't want to go home?"

"I do," Videl yelled back. "I live on H Satan Ave."

"H Satan Ave? All the nice houses?"

"Yeah…"

"I drive by it once and a while. Just let me know which house is yours."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Gohan looked back at Videl. She had her head down, not knowing he was looking at her. Gohan shrugged it off in his mind and took off on his bike.

Gohan turned down H Satan Ave, and slowed down. How in the world would he know where she lived? He knew the houses on that street were the fancy smancy houses, and some that weren't as fancy, but still bigger than his one bedroom apartment. Videl tugged on his shirt and pointed to a house on the left. Gohan pulled up to the gate, turned off his bike, and took off his helmet.

He could not believe what he was seeing. The bushes in front of the house were shaped like Hercule, you know…that afro guy who "defeated" Cell? Yeah, that guy. The water fountain was of Hercule on his tippy toe, while the other leg was out, with water coming out of his mouth. The lock on the front gate was Hercule's face, and statues that were lined up the driveway were all Hercule.

"Is your dad…" Gohan began to say noticing everything has been Herculelized. Videl looked at the ground. "A huge Hercule fan?" Videl looked at Gohan, shocked. Gohan looked at her and realized that maybe her father wasn't the Hercule fan. "You're a Hercule fan?"

"Hercule is my father," Videl said almost in a shout.

"Oh," Gohan said. His eyes went wide. "You're Hercule's daughter?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that. I'm surprised you didn't."

"Your name rung a bell but I never thought…ah never mind." Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair. In his mind, the celebration he had in his head was dead. No more cake, no more balloons, and no more confetti. "I don't care if you're the daughter of Hercule. It's just…I don't know. I'm not a huge Hercule fan."

"You're not," Videl said as she titled her head. Gohan was looking over at everything Hercule.

"What he did was great cause I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

Gohan's translation of that sentence: I'm glad Hercule said he killed Cell since I hate the fame and glory. (Gohan preferred to be in the crowd instead of on stage.)

Videl's translation of that sentence: I'm glad Hercule defeated Cell. He was very brave.

"You're the first guy I ever met that wasn't a fan of my father," Videl said with a smile. Gohan was just about ready to pop the balloons. "Most guys I've dated just wanted to met my dad, and hear stories about Cell."

"I'm sure your dad told you the whole thing," Gohan said leaning up against the brick fence. "Over and over and over."

Videl laughed.

"Yeah, and the only thing I asked him was about the other fighters." Videl stood next to Gohan, and leaned up on the wall as well. "There was a boy there, and he looked to be my age at the time." Gohan noticed her cheeks turning a little pink. "I thought he was the bravest of them all. He was my first crush, even though I didn't know his name. Every time I bring up the subject of the boy, my dad keeps telling me that the boy was very brave, and strong. I hope one day I can met him."

Gohan couldn't help but smile. Someone liked him, and has liked him for a long time. Videl was funny, kind, and being the daughter of Hercule she probably liked Martial Arts, or at least knew some of it. She knew how to stand on her own two feet, just as long as she wasn't in heels. Maybe the party in Gohan's head wasn't for getting some action…maybe the party was a celebration of having a steady girlfriend instead of one night stands, or friends with benefits.

He just had to ask.

"So have you seen any kids with spiky blonde hair," Gohan asked. Videl shook her head no.

"I've been keeping my eye for someone like him, but I don't mind having this crush on him."

"How about if I dye my hair blonde, stick it out in all angles, maybe I can be that kid wanting to fight Cell?"

Videl looked up at Gohan.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Videl was smart as well. "Because you're going to need green contacts."

"I'll wear them for you, but they irritate the hell out of my eyes."

"I guess before we make it official, I want to know you a little better," Videl said as she opened the gate. Gohan wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad, or a test. "Right now my feet hurt, and I'm tired. Are you working tomorrow?"

"I work at a place called TJ's music," Gohan said. "I'll be there in the afternoon until closing."

"So you play in a band and work in a music store?"

"Music is my life, and Toki. He's my bes-" Gohan froze. "I left him at the bar! Oh man he's going to kill me! He's going to scratch up my couch as I sleep! I hope a tuna fish and chicken milkshake will make him not mad at me!" Gohan grabbed his helmet and quickly fasten it on his head. "The store is near a pizza place and not too far away from the bar, and it's actually in walking distance. If you were exiting the bar and made a left," Gohan raised his hands in the air and made his fingers into an L shape, "I mean a right, go down two blocks, make a left and walk until you see a bank, walk past the bank and the store is around there somewhere. I really got to get my cat."

"Be careful," Videl said. Gohan walked over, grabbed Videl's hand, and kissed it gently.

"I hope to see you tomorrow my lady."

Gohan quickly got onto his bike and drove off, leaving Videl alone at the gate. She couldn't help but smile as she made her way up the driveway.

:)


	4. Old friends, new love

It was a beautiful Fall day. The trees green leaves were fading to orange and red, the wind blew gently, and Halloween decorations were everywhere. The local town in Satan City was having their annual Harvest Festival. Families all around stopped into the local stores, and booths were people sold their crafts. It wasn't the right place for a short man who was easily distracted, and his wife who had to keep pulling him away from everything.

"C'mon 18. I wanted to get one of those little turtles. You know how Master Roshi collects these things," Krillin cried as 18 grabbed him by the ear to pull him away. Their daughter, Marron, was holding 18's hand as they walked through the streets. She was holding a balloon with a picture of Hercule on it.

"We don't have time to be shopping for Roshi," 18 said letting go of Krillin's ear. "I told you I wanted Marron to learn to play the violin, and I told the guy we would be there a half an hour ago."

"We can always make another appointment when there's not so many cool things around," Krillin said. "Besides, Marron is too young to learn something so hard."

18 grabbed Krillin by the collar.

"You have to teach them while they're young," 18 said. "She's at that age where she can learn quickly, and one day she'll be a famous violinist, and I don't have live with that pervert for the rest of my life!"

"Okay, okay," Krillin said, threatened for his life. "Please don't kill me."

If that's not love then I don't know what is.

18 let go of Krillin, and went to grab her daughter's hand. When she reached, she could not find the tiny hand.

"Marron," 18 cried as she looked around in the crowd. She could not see her daughter anywhere. "Marron where are you?"

Marron was running through the crowd as the wind blew her balloon just out of reach. She was crashing into people, trying to keep her red balloon in sight. She finally broke free out of the crowd as she ran across the street to follow her balloon. She tripped on a crack and fell on the ground. She looked up to see a car driving right towards her. Marron closed her eyes and screamed.

She felt her body being lifted up from the ground, and soon she was spinning. Someone was holding her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

Marron opened her eyes and look up at her hero. She saw a young man, black spiky hair, wearing a white tank top. She looked around and saw they were safely off the street, sitting on the ground, and landed on a strip of grass.

"Marron!" 18 ran across the street with Krillin in tow, and quickly grabbed her daughter in a tight hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What were you doing running across the street like that?"

Krillin quickly caught up to 18. He saw the young gentleman, starring at her…shocked?

Gohan, the young gentleman who saved Marron, could not believe his eyes. 18, with a kid…since when do androids have kids?

"Are you okay," Krillin asked. Gohan looked at Krillin, with the same look still on his face.

"Yeah," he replied. He cocked his head to the side. "I guess it was the whole shock of running in front of a car…or something."

18 turned and looked at Krillin.

"You idiot! This is why you have to pay attention instead of looking at stupid crafts! Our daughter could have been killed!"

"Daughter," Gohan spoke to himself. He looked at Krillin, with a full head of hair, and then at 18. He saw Marron stick her head out, and clench onto 18's shirt. She had a small nose, just like her father, but her mother was an android.

"My balloon," Marron cried as she pointed to the sky. Krillin looked up and saw the red balloon floating up high. He jumped up in the air, grabbed the balloon, and floated down to the ground. Marron smiled as she grabbed her balloon. "Thank you Daddy."

Gohan finally stood up from the ground. 18 put Marron on the ground, Krillin gave her a hug and tied her balloon on her wrist.

"Thank you for saving our daughter," 18 said with a soft smile. "That idiot over here was too busy looking at turtles!"

Krillin sighed. He held Marron's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. Better to take the fall them be murdered by your wife. He looked up at Gohan. "You're fast! I didn't even see you run onto to the street!"

"I did track in high school," Gohan said lying through his teeth. "But your daughter is okay, right?"

Marron hid behind Krillin.

"She's fine," Krillin said patting her on the head. "She's just shy. Marron, do you want to thank, uh…"

"My name is Boss."

"Boss for getting you out of the street?" Marron buried her head deeper into Krillin's back. "Well, she says thank you, and so do we."

"Not a problem," Gohan said. Now was the perfect time for an escape. "I have to get back to work. I have an appointment with a client who wants to teach their daughter to play violin. They're running late, but I'm sure they are at the store now."

"What a coincidence," Krillin said with a smile. Gohan had a bad feeling in his stomach. "We're going to a music store to teach our daughter to play violin! You must have talked to my wife, 18. My name is Krillin. Let me guess, you work at TJ's Music Store right?"

Gohan began second guessing his decision. He should have saved Marron, then run like hell away from 18 and Krillin. Then call, cancel the appointment to teach Marron how to play violin, and give them a teacher who was a few blocks down.

Gohan put on his best, fake smile.

'I hate my life' Gohan thought to himself. His mind was soon distracted by the ringing of his cell phone. Gohan reached into his pocket and looked at the number. He didn't recognize it, and felt his stomach drop. Part of him wanted to answer the phone, and the other part was screaming at him not to. It could be important. Gohan, thinking it was better just to answer, answered his phone. "Hello?"

Krillin and 18 watched as Gohan's face went pale with a look of pure disgust on his face. Gohan sat back down on the ground, put his elbow on his knee, and rested his head on his hand.

"I hope everything is okay," Krillin whispered to his wife.

"How did you get my phone number Vegeta," Gohan yelled on the phone. Soon Krillin had the same look Gohan recently. Krillin sat down on the ground, looking at Gohan in disbelief. "I didn't want to give you my number for a reason! I'm going to kill Owen next time I see him…what do you mean you're at the music store? How do you know where I…Don't destroy anything in the store! I'll be right over!"

Gohan shoved his phone back into his pocket and laid down on the grass. Krillin leaned over

Gohan's head, his face white like a ghost.

"H-how do you know Vegeta," Krillin asked, slightly terrified that this guy was just like Vegeta. Gohan looked at Krillin. He stood back up and brushed his fingers through his hair. He looked at Krillin.

"How do you know Vegeta," Gohan asked.

"He tried to kill me once," Krillin answered. "And my wife almost killed him. It's a long story that's hard to explain."

'Don't need to…I was there,' Gohan thought to himself has he made his way back to the store. Krillin and his family followed Gohan back to the music store. 18 was asking questions about the violin, and if Marron was at the right age to learn. At least the conversation was a good distraction before seeing Vegeta again.

By the time they made it to the store, Gohan informed 18 and Krillin all about the violin. All they needed to do was sign Marron up for lessons, and get her measured for a violin.

Gohan and Krillin stood in front of the store as 18 and Marron walked in. They knew what was behind those doors.

"It's your store, you go first," Krillin said trying to smile to hide his fear.

"You're the customer. You go first," Gohan said reaching for the door and pulling it open.

"I insist! You saved my daughter from a car, so you should go in first."

"If you really want to thank me for saving your daughter then you will go in first and say hi to Vegeta."

Krillin was defeated. He took a deep breath and made his way in the store. Gohan took this opportunity to have a nice cigarette break. He saw Vegeta and flashed a cigarette in his hand. Vegeta noticed how scared Krillin was, and decided to have a little fun while Gohan smoked. Vegeta gave a nod, and smirked.

Krillin heard the door close behind him, and noticed that Gohan was outside. He looked over at Vegeta, and saw the smirk plastered on his face.

Gohan walked away from the store and sat on the curb.

"This is bad," Gohan said running his fingers through his hair. "Something tells me that I'm going to be running into everyone. I guess it's a good thing, considering that I don't know how long I have to live." Gohan inhaled his cigarette. "I'll be seeing Goku sooner than later. Son of a bitch."

"You know…smoking is going to kill you." Gohan noticed two little feet from the corner of his eye. Why was there a kid sitting next to him? "You should eat chocolate instead!"

"Chocolate gives you cavities," Gohan said flicking ash off the tip of his cigarette. "Have you ever had a root canal before?"

Gohan looked over to see who exactly was sitting next to him. His cigarette dropped to the ground as his eyes went wide.

The kid looked exactly like his father. Same orange gi, same hair, same everything. He was at a loss of words.

"No," the little Goku said as he kick a rock. "I've had cavities before and my mommy got real mad at me, but she always yells at Trunks' mom because she always smokes."

"Uh…yeah it's real bad," Gohan managed to speak. Who was this kid? "You're mom…sounds smart."

"Yeah, but my brother is the smartest!" The little Goku look a-like smiled wide. Gohan was confused. "He has a lot of smart books, and they're like" Goku kid made his arms spread out, "this big! And they don't have to pictures!"

"Your brother sounds cool," Gohan said. 'He sounds like a total dork.'

"He's the best," the little Goku said. His smiled faded. "I haven't met him yet, but from I hear from my Mommy and Daddy and Mr. Piccolo he's smart and strong." The little kid put on the saddest looking face Gohan has ever seen. "So, if you know someone named Gohan, can you tell him to come home? My mommy and daddy miss him so much, and me too!" The kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Gohan.

The picture was of him, with his mother and father, before the fight with the androids. His hair was messy, long, and sticking out from all angles. Gohan remember taking this picture. Goku was going to have the heart disease, and his mother wanted to have a family photo, just in case the medication didn't work. They were dressed up nicely, Goku and Gohan with suits and ties. His mother dressed in an old fashion pink kimono, with cherry blossoms on the kimono.

"He's a lot older now," the kid said as Gohan handed back the picture. "So if you're in the library, or school, or someplace where smart kids hang out can you let him know we're looking for him?"

"Goten!"

The little kid looked in the direction of the voice. Gohan looked as well. He knew that voice as well, even though it has been years since he last heard it.

"I gotta go," the child now named Goten said. "Bye!"

Goten got up from the ground and trotted in the direction of the voice. Gohan watched as Goten stood beside a lady with a yellow dress. The crowd was hiding her face, and by the time he could get a good view he watched as his mother hold Goten's hand.

Gohan stood up from the step. He quickly sat back down, his forehead on his knees, since the world around him was spinning. He had a brother. He had a brother that he left behind because of their father. If he knew his mother was pregnant…would he run off like that? The poor kid grew up without a father, and a brother who went missing.

'_My mommy and daddy miss him so much…'_

Did his mom find someone new, or was his father back?

The person who knew the answer was right there in his store. Gohan's stomach began to toss and turn. He wouldn't be feeling this way if he didn't meet Krillin, or Goten for that matter. His brother, his little brother who didn't know he was actually talking to his older brother, was looking for him. They never met, and here this kid was talking about how smart and strong his brother is.

He couldn't tell the kid that the brother he was describing wasn't the same brother anymore. Gohan never felt this guilty before.

When the world stopped spinning Gohan managed to stand up. From the window he could see Vegeta talking to Krillin, and Krillin with his head down. Gohan took a deep breath, and put on his poker face. He had to get the paper work filled out for Krillin, and then talk to Vegeta. Once Vegeta left Gohan would finish working, head home and crash.

Sadly, Gohan's poker face sucked. Vegeta knew right off the bat something was wrong, and even Krillin noticed the change in the atmosphere. Gohan noticed they noticed, and did his best to smile.

"My uh, guitar is going to take a while in the shop," Gohan said. Vegeta soon learned that Gohan was an awful liar. "My poor baby. You trip and fall on it once and it cracks. Are you ready for the paper work?"

"That guy at the counter got it," Krillin said. "He even measured Marron for the right violin size."

Gohan looked over at his co-worker, Mike.

"Are we that slow that you decided to do some paper work," Gohan asked. Mike was short for his size, and his hair reminded Gohan of Trunks' hair. It was dirty blonde, with some natural blonde highlights. He was average in weight, but always wore baggy clothes.

"When you have this guy," Mike said pointing at Vegeta, "talking to this guy," pointing to Krillin "on how one day he'll beat the crap out of him for stepping on his foot, I decided to interfere and save this short guys life."

"I can save my own life thank you very much," Krillin said with a confirming nod. Gohan, 18, and Vegeta just looked at him. No one believed a word he said. Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Krillin, 18, I'll call once the violin comes in and we can make appointments for practice," Gohan said. "We're flexible, and we can do days and nights."

"Good. We can go home," Krillin said picking up Marron. "Thanks again for saving my daughter, and I'm sorry that you met Vegeta."

Vegeta merely grunted in response. Gohan watched as the family left out of the store. He still couldn't believe Krillin got with 18, and they had a kid. Great, now another friend of the past has come back. Gohan looked at Vegeta, his poker face fading.

"We need to talk," he said, his voice hard to hear. He looked over at Mike. "Going in the office."

"No problem Boss," Mike said, flipping through a magazine. Mike was one hard worker.

Vegeta followed Gohan into a room. It was small, with metal shelves holding folders and books. There was a desk in the middle of the room, with a computer on it…and papers. Tons and tons of paper were on the desk, and placed unevenly in two bins. The room didn't have much light, but it did have a desk lamp on the table. A chair was sitting in a corner, by it's lonesome self. Gohan pointed to the chair as he walked over to his chair behind the desk. Vegeta grabbed the chair and sat on the other side of the desk. He folded his arms.

"Friends from all around keep coming back to you, huh Gohan," Vegeta asked. "Or should I just call you Boss like everyone else?"

"Boss is what I would rather be called," Gohan said leaning back on his chair. "By ourselves, I don't care." Vegeta just nodded. Now, time for the important question. "How the hell did Krillin knock up 18?"

"The Dragonballs," Vegeta answered. "It was about a year after the Cell Games. The second wish was to make her human instead of an android. What she sees in that midget I'll never know."

"That explains the kid." Gohan turned his head away. "I met another kid too. Looks exactly like Goku."

"Kakkorot's other brat," Vegeta answered. "Trunks likes playing with him. They've become friends."

"And you and Goku are enemies."

"I hate family gatherings with Kakkorot's family," Vegeta complained. "Ever since you disappeared your mother convinced Bulma to have these stupid get togethers."

Gohan leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk. He rested his head on his left hand.

"She's probably lonely," Gohan said with a soft mumble. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"For someone as smart as you I assumed you would have figured it out by now." Gohan looked at Vegeta. Apparently, Gohan still hasn't caught on. "A year after the Cell games 18 became human."

"Yeah I got that. That was the second wish." Vegeta looked at Gohan. He was waiting for the hamster to run in it's wheel, the gears to turn, the pencil to sharpen! There was a staring contest between the two. Suddenly, the hamster starting running, the gears were spinning, and the pencil had a point. "What was the first wish?"

Vegeta could see Gohan wasn't well. Gohan's face was pale, and looked weak. Vegeta noticed his breathing was off, slowly inhaling and exhaling through his slightly parted mouth.

"The first wish…" Vegeta watched Gohan's facial expression. "was to wish your father back to life."

Gohan looked away.

"So he's alive," Gohan said, keeping eye contact away from Vegeta.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not going to mention any names, but once a certain someone disappeared off the face of the Earth Kakkorot felt to blame," Vegeta answered. He still did not get any eye contact from Gohan. "He felt if he returned you would come home. He didn't realize what he did until your mother had your brother. Apparently, the Namck was talking to your father through King Kai about the whole thing."

"So do you expect me to pack up my things and head home as if nothing ever happened," Gohan said shooting a look at Vegeta. He was pissed. "I have a family, a real fucking family, and I don't plan on leaving them."

"I'm not saying you should. In fact, I prefer you the way you are now. I'm sick of your happy go lucky family. They're always bragging how they care, and how they miss Gohan, and how love will save all. Stupid useless crap. One day I will destroy your father!"

Gohan looked over at Vegeta. His face was more relaxed, not as bitter as it was a few minutes ago. If anyone hated his father more than he did, it would be Vegeta.

"This sounds like a friendship in blooming," Gohan said sitting back in his chair.

"Keep supplying me the free drinks and I'll think about calling you a 'friend.'"

"As long as I can call you Veggie-chan!"

"Call me Veggie-chan and you will die as well."

"If I don't call you Veggie-chan then you will no longer get free drinks at the bar." Gohan and Vegeta went into a staring contest. Vegeta stood up from the seat and mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever. I don't care," he replied. "And I'm only doing it for the free drinks!"

Gohan smirked.

The smirked quickly faded as he went into a coughing fit. Vegeta watched as Gohan grabbed some tissues of the desk and coughed onto them. Gohan pushed back his chair and bent over to the side. Vegeta watched as the coughing slowly subsided, and Gohan looking at the napkin in his hand. Vegeta saw the napkin too, covered in a dark red liquid.

Blood.

"Remember when I said that I have a shitty pair of lungs," Gohan said, his voice cracking. "This is one of the side effects." Gohan crumbled the tissue in his hand and threw it in the trash can. He pulled out his cell phone and place it on the table. He stuck his head between his knees, doing his best to control his heavy breathing. "Call Owen. Tell him it's a code orange. He'll know what you're talking about."

Videl stood in front of the store. She still couldn't believe she was here, and she couldn't believe that she came here for a guy! She just met him, and all she did was think about him all day and last night. She wondered he thought about her, or even remembered her name. Videl only hoped this idea wouldn't kick her in the ass in the end.

As Videl walked in the store, she saw the bar tender talking to an associate. Seymour saw Videl and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well what do ya know," Seymour said making his way over to Videl. "I can't believe you actually came! Boss said that you were coming, and I called him a liar."

"You probably owe him twenty bucks too," Mike said, getting a good look at Videl. "You are just as he described you as. You are cute."

Videl blushed. Maybe he was thinking about her.

"Where is Boss," Videl asked. "He said he was going to be here."

Seymour smirked.

"He's sick," he answered with the smirk on the face. "He wasn't feeling well, so Owen picked him up and took him home." If Boss was so sick then why was this guy smiling the whole time.

"He felt bad since he wanted to see so bad, and he wanted to share a cup of cocoa with you. I can give you his address, and you can stop by and see how he's doing. I'm sure he would really like that."

"W-we just met. I don't want to intrude if he's not well."

"Owen's there, and Toki too. I'll give you the address. You can go if you want to, if not I'll leave Boss a message that you came by." Seymour walked over to the counter. He grabbed a random sheet of paper with a random pen. "His apartment is easy to get to. It's not too far away from here, walking distance even. There is a stretch of road you need to be careful on, but luckily it's not real busy." Seymour handed Videl the sheet of paper. "Only if you want to."

Videl grabbed the paper from Seymour's hand.

"I may send him a get well soon card," Videl said tucking the paper in her pockets. "Thank you."

Videl quickly shuffled out the door. Seymour only smiled, while Mike began texting on his phone.

After some thinking, and a trip to the grocery store, Videl stood in front of an apartment door. How she got there she wasn't sure. She went to the store to grab some snacks since she was hungry. So she grabbed some crackers, some soup, and a word search book. After she bought the items did she realize that she really did not want soup, or crackers, but maybe some soup and crackers would make Boss feel better. The word search could be something he could do if he was stuck in bed.

Keep thinking that Videl.

Videl took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard some noises, and then a voice.

"Pizza!"

The voice did not sound like Boss.

"Meow-ma!" (Pizza!)

That wasn't Boss either.

The door swung open with Owen on the other side. He had a smile on his face, but once he realized that it wasn't the pizza man, he frowned.

"You got my hopes up," Owen whined.

"I'm sorry," Videl said in a question. "Um…is Boss here?"

Owen looked at her, he smiled.

"Boss is sick," Owen said as he leaned in closer to Videl. "But you can always stay with me for a while."

Videl watched as something hit Owen on the head. Once it landed on the ground Videl saw it was a hard cover book.

"That book just slipped right out of my hands."

Videl knew that voice.

Gohan walked over and picked up his book. His leather jacket, black pants, and perfect spiked hair was replaced by baggy sweat pants, long sleeved shirt, and his hair in different angles. Owen rubbed his head, and walked away to sit on the couch. Gohan looked at Videl, a small smile on his face.

"How did you know I lived here," Gohan asked, his voice dry.

"Seymour," Videl said, not sure if it was a good idea to come. "He said you weren't feeling well, and he gave me your address so I can see you. I went to the market to get myself a snack and ended up getting soup and crackers instead. Since soup and aren't really a snack I thought that maybe soup would make you feel better."

"When I'm all better I'm going to kill him," Gohan said as he opened the door. "Come in."

Videl walked into Gohan's bachelor pad. Owen and Toki were sitting on the couch watching TV. The living room was filled with books and music equipment. The floor was covered with papers with some drawings, and some of it looked written on. That was about it for the living room. There were some pictures on a table near the balcony window, and the table in front of the television was covered with papers, and one cat toy.

'Definitely a bachelor pad,' Videl thought as she looked around.

"Sorry for the mess," Gohan said looking at all the papers all over the place. Most were songs he started to write, some were doctor's bills, and the rest was just something he would deal with later, whatever those papers were. Maybe they weren't that important. "I've just been…busy."

"Extremely lazy is the word you're looking for Boss," Owen said. "The cat toys has been here for two weeks now."

"Meow ow me meow mrow mew mew mrow." (That's because he hasn't had inspiration to write.)

"Lack of motivation?"

"Merow meow meow mrow." (Too much on his mind.)

"Yeah…I guess I can't blame him." Owen looked over at Gohan. "How is Mu-Ma doing?"

Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair.

"She's doing okay," Gohan answered. He looked at Videl. "Mu-Ma is my mother, well…more of an adopted mother."

"You're adopted," Videl asked. Gohan nodded. "If you want history on your original family I can sneak into the police station and get the information!"

Videl was willing to sneak into the police station for him?

"I know my biological family," Gohan said. "Things happened, but I don't let the past bother me."

"Meower!" (Liar!)

Luckily, Videl did not speak cat. Although she was a little freaked out that Owen was talking to a cat.

"No I'm not," Gohan said to Toki. These guys were losing their minds. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Meower/Liar," both Owen and Toki said. Gohan gave them both a look. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll keep our mouths shut." Owen threw his arms in the air then folded them. "Poopy head."

Gohan ignored that last comment. He was too weak to fight words with words, but once he was better he'll be able to fight back. Right now, he just wanted to go back to bed. He did not expect Videl to come over, and he really did not want her to see him like this.

"If you want, I can make you some soup," Videl said. Gohan looked over at Owen.

"How come you never made me soup," Gohan asked. Owen looked at Gohan, then looked at Toki, then back at Gohan.

"Because…" Owen slowly answered. He paused. "You have no soup?" Gohan slowly nodded in agreement. He never really kept a lot of food in the house. Usually when he was sick he slept it off, or ate some ice cream to hold him over. "Hey Boss, maybe you should take a nap. I'll show Videl where the pots and pans are."

Gohan merely nodded and headed over to his bedroom. Toki jumped off the couch and followed

Gohan into the bedroom. Gohan pulled the door behind him, but left it open a crack for Toki.

"Does he have a stomach virus," Videl asked Owen. "Or is it a bad cold?"

Owen got up from the couch. He pondered for a bit, started tapping his foot, and then shrugged.

"Well most people know anyway so why not one more," Owen responded. "But first, the kitchen!"

Owen lead the way into a little hallway known as the kitchen. The oven was on one side with the fridge right next to it. On the other side was a sink and dish washer. The microwave was up near the cabinets, and a very small marble counter. Cabinets were above the oven and fridge as well.

"Not much room to move around," Videl commented. "I guess he doesn't cook much?"

"He can cook, but it's mostly just for him," Owen said pulling out a pot. He saw Videl open up the fridge. She noticed the nice selection of beers, a package of processed cheese, a quart of milk, and mayonnaise. She closed the fridge and opened the freezer. TV dinners and Rocky Road Ice Cream, and of course ice. Videl closed that as well.

"Let me guess, he's a master at the microwave."

"He's the top chief in Instant Dinner!" Owen pulled out the can opener out of a drawer.

"Anything else you need?"

Videl looked at the pot, and the can opener.

"I think that's all I need. If I need something I can probably look for it myself."

Owen walked out as Videl made soup.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Pizza!"

"Meow-ma!" (Pizza!)

Videl watched as Toki ran out of the bedroom. She peeked into the hallway and saw the pizza man handing Owen the box. She could smell it from the kitchen, but something in the air didn't smell right. Owen plopped the box on top of the table and opened it up. Videl walked over to the pizza, to see where that smell was coming from. Owen saw her looking.

"Want some pizza," he asked. Videl looked in the box and saw pepperoni…and once slice anchovies. That explains the smell. Owen put the pizza with the anchovies on a plate. He put it on the ground. Videl watched as Toki jumped on the ground, and began to eat the pizza.

"I don't think he's allowed to eat pizza," Videl said.

"Toki just eats the fish," Owen said. He then took a bite out of his pizza. "The rest gets thrown off the balcony for the birds to fight over."

What a bunch of weird people. Videl was thinking of excuses to leave, like her imaginary boyfriend just called her. She got herself into this mess.

Videl was quite proud of her 30 minute soup. Cooking it only took five minutes, the rest was trying to figure out how to turn on the stove, where to find the spoons, does the oven work, why was it unplugged, why did it start smoking when she plugged it back in, and that's when Videl threw her hands in the air and put the soup in the microwave. Now she understood why Boss never cooked.

She was able to find a pot holder to carry the soup to Boss. Owen was passed out on the couch, and earlier Toki sneaked back into the bedroom. With everyone asleep, Videl could easily sneak out as soon as she dropped the soup off. This was a strange day for her. Here she was going over some boy's house, making him soup, and people talking to cats. Maybe she was starting to get sick. Yeah…that had to be it!

Videl carefully opened the door to Boss's room. She noticed a lamp on a table to her left, but with that table were papers. She did a quick glance around the room and found a dresser, with picture frames and more random pieces of paper. Being slightly curious she put the soup on the ground to look at the pictures.

One of the pictures showed Boss and his band, relaxing in a room with their equipment. There were many pictures of Toki, a few of him asleep, a few of them with Boss, and some just too cute for words. It was nice to see Boss had a soft side towards animals.

Looking around for pictures other than Toki, she found pictures of what looked like a younger Boss. His hair was out of place, popping out in all angles. There was another guy with him, black hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a leather jacket and white shirt. That outfit looked familiar. She saw a picture frame decorated, with "Brothers for Life" on the top. The picture…wasn't one you would usually see framed.

The man with the long hair was behind jail bars, crying. A younger Boss, behind bars as well, was pointing at a man twice his size and the man about ready to hit Boss. Videl let out a quiet giggle. She saw another picture of Boss, as he is now, with an older lady. It was at someone's dinner table, and both he and the lady were sticking out their tongues. His eyes were crossed while the older lady looked up at the sky. A smile spread onto Videl's face.

Videl noticed one picture frame that had small rectangle cards with pretty pictures. She knew those cards, and her smiled faded from her face. There were two, and Videl feared that the people in the pictures where on those cards. She picked up one, and looked at the back.

_Kyo Musuki_

Videl knew him from school years ago. He was always quiet, and sat at the lunch tables by himself. Come to think of it, she did remember some guy with a Mohawk soon sat at the table with Kyo. Maybe that Mohawk guy was Boss. He went to the same school as her and yet she didn't know it. Could he be in her high school as well?

Videl put the card back and looked at the other one. This one was crumbled slightly, with it's picture showing a stairway to heaven. She looked on the back and saw a picture of the man with the long hair. Except this picture was of him striking a very popular 70's pose. He had one arm stretched out with the other was placed on his hip. The picture was on top of his name, and a little poem printed on the back.

_Tai Jefferson McGee_

_Died so young  
>And hid his porn stash underneath a loose board<br>It's going to be tough without you_

That poem was…touching.

Videl looked behind her and noticed Boss sleeping in the bed. He was curled up in a ball with tissues in his hand. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully until she noticed what kind of bed sheets he had.

Batman.

He was just a little boy in a grown man's body.

Videl knew Boss a little bit more from snooping. Luckily, he was asleep on his bed to even realize her looking around.

Videl looked at where she put the soup, and noticed Toki drinking it.

"Don't drink that," Videl shouted as she shooed Toki away. Toki quickly ran out of the bedroom as Videl bent down to grab the soup. Hopefully Boss didn't mind a little cat spit in his soup. He doesn't have to know.

Videl heard water being sloshed around. She slowly turn her head towards the bed, and saw

Gohan at the edge of the bed. He had his arms on the edge of the bed propping up his head.

"I made you soup," Videl shouted, shoving the soup in front of Gohan's face. Gohan blinked. He noticed a crumbled up piece of paper in her hand. It was the same crumbled up piece of paper he crumbled when TJ passed away. She was snooping around.

Videl noticed the paper in her hand. She knew she was busted.

"You're a strange one," Gohan said taking the soup of out Videl's hand. He then took the paper and placed on the stack of papers on the desk near his bed. He sat up and mixed his soup around. Cat spit soup didn't bother him. "So what else did you find in my room?"

The thought of running came into Videl's head.

"You uh…have a nice…you have nice picture frames," Videl said. Gohan looked at her. He could help but laugh. Videl watched as wiped away tears.

"Wow. And I thought I was a bad liar." At least he wasn't mad. Gohan took a sip of the soup and smiled. "It's delicious."

Videl sighed in relief.

"I think cat spit gave it some flavor," Videl said. "Sorry for looking around. I didn't want to wake you, and I was trying to find a place to leave the soup."

Gohan looked around his room. There was no place to put anything, and the floor was really the only option. He really needed to clean his room.

"When you're a musician you tend to work more at home," Gohan said taking another spoonful of soup. "All these papers are either lyrics, or songs music in the making. I get ideas and have to write them down. Then I have more ideas, and get new paper to write. Before you know it I'm in a lyrical mess and the music I written doesn't go with anything." Gohan gulped down his soup.

He used his sleeve to wipe his face. "Maybe this mess has a hit somewhere."

Gohan looked a lot better. Less tired, more aware of his surroundings, and his color was returning.

Toki came back into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Gohan smiled and petted his furry friend. Videl had to admit, he did have a nice smile. Sure his friends were strange, and he's a little out there himself, but he was cute.

"Are you feeling better," Videl asked. Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"Your soup healed me," he exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Meow mrow me mrow ow ow." (She set the stove on fire.)

Gohan lowered his arms. After he cleaned his room he would get a new stove, or something.

Maybe it was something the landlord would fix, but the landlord was never a huge fan of Gohan. Loud music, certain noises heard by the neighbors, and coming home slightly intoxicated and accidently peeing on the local bushes.

"What did he say," Videl asked. Now Videl thought she was crazy asking Gohan about what the cat said.

"He said you were pretty," Gohan said. Smooth.

"Mrow?" (What?)

"So let's make this official," Gohan moving to the edge of the bed. "It's not everyday the person you just met yesterday comes over your house to make soup." Videl blushed. It was on her way to…uh…the train station. "And it's not everyday I let the person I just met yesterday come into my house while I'm under the weather. They both sound crazy, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Videl said. "I can't believe I actually came over." Gohan smiled.

"It's cute actually. So how about I take you out someplace. We can get something to eat, maybe check out that new arcade near the bar, and see where we go from there. My treat."

Videl knew this was coming sooner or later. They hit it off last night, and she have a little crush on him. You know those little crushes, the ones that are the size of Texas times the Universe plus one? Yeah…those little crushes.

"Merow mu meow meow, mow meow ma meow." (You set the store on fire, might as well say yes.)

"What did he say," Videl asked.

"He said that since you set my stove on fire you could at least say yes," Gohan replied. Toki stuck out his chest. Videl realized that she needed to learn how to speak cat.

"If we went out someplace that means that I don't have to cook," Videl said. "Or set anything on fire."

"Then it's a date."

Then was a running towards the bedroom. Owen burst through the door and threw ripped out pieces of paper at Gohan and Videl.

"It's a date," he exclaimed. Gohan slapped his forehead. He really needed some new friends.


	5. Run away love

Hello fanfiction peeps!

Another new chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

After about an hour of the dishes were finally clean. The table still needed to be wiped, as well as the floor, the counter needed to be dry, and the sink was covered in filth. By the time all the cleaning was done, the dishes would be dried and needed to be put away. Once they were put away a child would need a bath, along with the father, and a bath was to be made for both. For Chi-Chi, her work was never done. For her husband Goku, and son Goten, they sat on the couch watching cartoons. She never asked for help anymore, since anything that the two touched would break into pieces.

Chi-Chi sighed.

As she watched the two laughed at cartoons she couldn't help but think of her other son. He's been missing since the Cell Games, and even when Majin Buu came she hoped that he would be there fighting by Goku's side. She thought about it thousands of times. Did he run away? Was he taken? What did she do wrong as a mother to drive him away? Was it his friends? Did he get into the bad crowd? Was it the fighting? The death of his father? What was Gohan thinking during that time? All she wanted to do was see her baby boy again.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before Goku could see them. Even he worried about Gohan every day. He would go around the world to see if he can find him, and bring him home. Chi-Chi kept telling herself that Gohan was okay. He was fine, he was happy, and he was safe. He was in school in France, traveling places around the world, becoming a Scholar. That was his dream. Maybe he wanted to come home as a new person. Someone smart, articulate, and someone that can make a mama proud.

Gohan will come back, fluent in all different kinds of languages, a scholar in many different places, have a lot of awards, and be very successful.

"Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi said to herself as she looked out the kitchen window. "I know you're out there, making me proud. Mommy misses you."

ACHOO!

BAAAAAAAAN!

"That's cheating!"

Gohan pulled out the black plastic puck and placed it back onto the air hockey table. He looked at his very evil component, Vegeta, and had his puck holder in his hand.

"A sneeze is no excuse to not block your goal," Vegeta said ready for Gohan to hit the plastic puck. "It's not my fault you decided to sneeze away from the table."

"Next time I'll shoot my snot at you!"

Owen, Ziggy, Moth and Videl watched as the two began fighting it out once more. They watched as the puck went flying back and forth in a rather quick motion. They had a hard time keeping track of the black blur going back and forth, but Gohan and Vegeta didn't seem to have a problem with it.

The night really did not start out like this. You see, Gohan and Videl were going on a date. First it was a movie, then dinner, and then the new arcade Gohan mentioned. The movie was good. They saw a scary movie, which Gohan hoped Videl would cling to him in fear but she didn't, (At least she leaned on his shoulder during the movie), they saw Ziggy at the diner with his parents and ended up finishing at the same time. Ziggy didn't want to be stuck with his folks, and followed Gohan and Videl to the arcade. When they reached the arcade Owen and Ziggy were there. They were shooting zombies. Vegeta was heading to the bar, and noticed the gang through the window. Gohan was kicking Owen's ass in air hockey, so Vegeta decided to see how strong Gohan really was.

BAAAAAAN!

Gohan pulled the puck out once again. He was losing by two, and Vegeta needed one more point to win. His friends were backing him up all the way.

"Kick his ass Vegeta," Owen shouted.

"Show Boss what a real winner looks like," Ziggy added.

"Make him suffer," Moth said chiming in.

"Teach Boss how air hockey is really played," Videl said.

Yep…his buddies backed him up all the way.

Gohan looked over at the group.

"I'm glad you guys are on my side," Gohan said sarcastically. He placed the puck back down on the table. He was going to score. All he had to do was hit the puck hard. Worse case he breaks the table. It was a risk, but he was ready to run before the owner comes to tell him to pay for it.

Gohan hit the puck hard. Vegeta quickly hit it back, and once again the puck could not be seen by a human eye.

No one noticed the door opening behind them. No one noticed the woman with the blue hair, and the young child with purple hair. Although the two people did see the epic air hockey game going on between Vegeta and Gohan. The woman…was not pleased about this.

"Vegeta!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

BAAAAAAAN!

"That's what you get Veggie-Chan," Gohan cried throwing his arms up in the air. "One more point and I win!"

"Stop being so cocky Boss," Vegeta yelled. "I don't want you to be a bad influence on my son."

Gohan looked over and saw Bulma and a much older Trunks standing next to her. Last time he seen Trunks was when he was a baby, and when he saw him from the future. Bulma changed as well. She cut her hair. That was probably the only change Gohan noticed about her. Still short, still yelled, and still had a smoking body.

Bulma folded her arms.

"The only bad influence I see is you Vegeta," Bulma said. "When you said you were going out to get milk I didn't think I would see you at an arcade with these…kids!"

The "kids" would have been insulted, but they did know, deep down, that Vegeta was old. Most adults didn't hang out with "kids".

BAAAAAAN!

Gohan looked down at noticed the puck in his goal. He looked up at the score board and noticed Vegeta won the game.

"You cheated," Gohan yelled throwing the hand shield (close enough) on the ground. "I want a rematch!"

"Stop being a sore loser," Vegeta shouted back. "I was going to win anyway!"

"You were not!"

"I was too!"

Bulma, who was once angry, stood there and watched Vegeta and this new guy yell it out. Names were exchanged, a few curse words went back and forth, and the people who were watching the game were oohing and ahing at the insults.

"You're a poop head," Gohan shouted.

"Oooooh."

"You're a bigger poop head," Vegeta shouted back.

"Ahhhhh."

"You're the biggest poop head!"

"Damn," Owen said. "He got you good!"

Bulma's patience was growing thin. She couldn't believe that her husband, who hated almost everyone, was calling this…teenager a giant turd. Trunks, on the other hand, was questioning if Vegeta was really his father.

"I want a rematch," Gohan shouted.

"Tough," Vegeta shouted back. "Don't be such a sore head Boss. I won fair and square!"

"Throwing your puck hitter thing at my head, and sliding the puck in my goal is not fair and square!"

"And you think showing me your belly button and licking your finger wasn't distracting?"

"I have a very sexy belly button," Gohan said lifting his shirt one more time. Owen waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh sweetie, the belly is turning me on," Owen said in a southern accent. He looked over at Videl. "You better be treating that little belly button right."

"Ah hell no," Ziggy said stepping in front of Owen. "You better not be taking about that belly button! That is my belly button." Ziggy then snapped his fingers in an S shape. He looked at Videl. "Girl, hold my earrings. This is going to be ugly."

"Guys please," Gohan said getting in the middle of Owen and Ziggy. "My belly button can be for everyone. It's always gonna be with me."

Bulma could not believe her eyes.

"I guess I can share," Owen said touching Gohan's stomach.

Vegeta couldn't be…

"If we must," Ziggy said intertwining his fingers with Owen.

She knows her husband…

"Boys! This will be better in the bedroom," Gohan said grabbing his friend's hands.

Was Vegeta…into guys?

"I don't know why I even hang out with you guys," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Awe Veggie-chan," Gohan said pouting. "We have room for one more."

"Don't bring me into your three way!"

Oh thank Kami!

"Everyone knows that two is usually preferred," Owen said. "Three is just…back to back to back? Just never got into that."

"Yeah. Can't think of how you would do three," Gohan said. "Unless someone on top getting it, and then the person on the bottom" Gohan quickly realized Trunks was still in the room, "getting…something…back?"

"I can see that, but I wouldn't want to do that again."

"Do what again," Vegeta asked. There was a look exchanged between Gohan and Owen. Ziggy took a step back. (Apparently Moth disappeared a while ago.)

"I wasn't there for that," he said throwing his hands up in the air. Bulma, on the other hand, knew what was going on. After hearing the brief conversation, and knowing that Vegeta was definitely not into men, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Vegeta," she said folding her arms. "These boys are in love. You really couldn't tell?"

Owen and Gohan exchanged looks. Ziggy started to crack up.

"It only happened once," Owen said. "Besides, we were drunk!"

Gohan's face went pale. Vegeta had a matching look on his face while Videl slowly turned her head towards Gohan. Bulma confirmed a nod, and Trunks didn't care for the conversation going on. His goal was to shoot zombies on a video game nearby.

Ziggy was too busy laughing to notice everyone's expression.

Gohan looked over at Videl, not quite sure what to say. His new girlfriend, who he just started going out with, gave him a look of confusion and shock. For the life of him he couldn't think of what to say.

"Is it a touchy subject since you two broke up," Bulma asked. "Friends with benefits?"

"We are not like that," Gohan shouted. He finally found his voice! "I have a girlfriend, who may not be my girlfriend right now, but I like girls and Owen likes girls! It was just one bad night, and it was only hearsay! Don't listen to these guys! They lie!"

"I sure as hell hope so," Vegeta mumbled. This new Gohan, AKA Boss, was better than the old Gohan. Although Vegeta was soon second guessing how "better" this Gohan was.

Videl appeared behind Gohan and smiled at Bulma.

"Hi Bulma," she said. "It's been a while. How have you been?"

Gohan looked at Videl, then at Bulma.

"I've been fine," Bulma said with a soft smile. "What's it like having Buu around?"

"He's eating everything around the house."

"I know the feeling. I have two!"

The girls shared a laugh. Gohan just looked at both of them, confused about the conversation. Just who the heck was Buu?

"How is Chi-Chi," Videl asked. Gohan looked over at Vegeta. "And Goku and Goten?"

"They are doing well," Bulma answered. "Goten thought it was a good idea to bring in a pet frog into the house, and Goku agreed!"

"I bet Chi-Chi wasn't so thrilled!"

"Goku and Goten came to our house asking if they can have dinner with us. Vegeta slammed the door in their face!"

"Hey Vegeta I can use a cigarette. Join me outside," Gohan said, grabbing Vegeta by the arm and pulling him outside. Owen and Ziggy shrugged their shoulders, and had their turn at air hockey.

Vegeta knew where this was going. He told him about Buu, but he never told him that his girlfriend was slightly involved in it. It was something he didn't think about, or really cared about to tell. Besides, if he told Gohan about it he would probably have another attack. He could only watch as Gohan quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You seem to put those things out faster when you're stressed," Vegeta said watching Gohan suck the life out of his cigarette.

"I just learned that my girlfriend knows my real family," Gohan said running his fingers through his hair. "And she has a killer living in her house!"

"I murdered people too you know,"

"But he tried to destroy the planet!"

"I tried to destroy it too."

"Yeah but…" Gohan pondered a bit. "Well that's different!"

"Yeah…different," Vegeta said with an eye roll. "To make a long story short, Buu was nice, then evil, and once evil Buu spit up good Buu the nice Buu stayed at Hercule's house. You won't know that because Shenrong erased your memories."

"But I wanna remember," Gohan whined. He finished his first cigarette rather quickly, and went to get another one. "You couldn't say, 'have everyone forget except Gohan in case he wants to come back home?' I would remember then!"

"You weren't even there for the fight!"

"If I remembered what the hell I did I would tell you why!" He lit his cigarette. "I was probably getting laid. I hope I was getting laid before the planet exploded."

"Your father was disappointed. He didn't know why you weren't there helping."

"I was probably getting laid!"

"The planet is in danger, and you didn't even bother to try and save it," Vegeta exclaimed.

"One hit kill Vegeta," Gohan said as he pointed his finger at him. "I cannot fight like I used to. I don't even know if I can fight at all anymore. I can't remember Buu so I can't tell you what I was doing."

Vegeta just looked at him. Gohan still had power, but it was weak. If he fought Cell today he would lose…pretty badly actually. One hit would kill him.

So he had an excuse with Buu, big deal! He could have attempted, unless he was in the hospital. It would be better if Gohan did remember Buu,. That way, Vegeta would know what he was doing at the time.

'He was probably getting laid,' Vegeta thought. 'I can see it now. When Buu attempted to kill all the people on the planet, Gohan hit the ki blasts away, and continued. He would tell her he hit the window, broke it, and it was just the lights that were flashing. He would continue, then leave. I bet he left, went to a bar, and drank free beer.'

(Author note: Gohan was actually playing video games, knocked the ki blasts out of the way, then went to a bar and drank all the expensive alcohol. Headed home, passed out, Earth exploded, woke up and decided to walk to a bar.)

Gohan finished his cigarette just as Videl exited out of the arcade. Even though she had some people killing, candy eating monster in her house she was doing well. She's not dead.

"Sorry to interrupt," Videl said walking towards the two. "Trunks decided to play against Owen in air hockey, then Bulma wanted to play as well, and I was just standing there as they played air hockey in teams."

Gohan looked over at Vegeta.

"We would kick ass in teams," he said flicking his cigarette in the streets.

"Not with your A.D.D," Vegeta commented.

"I'm easily distracted."

"Which is why you lost in hockey."

"You cheated," Gohan shouted.

"It's not my fault you suck," Vegeta shouted.

Videl was beginning to question her decision to step outside. When Boss pulled Vegeta outside she noticed the confused and panic look on his face. Boss also seemed uncomfortable around Bulma, and looked really uncomfortable when talking about Chi-Chi.

As much as she wanted to ask Boss, he seemed too busy yelling at Vegeta over their recent game. She watched as he stomped his foot on the ground, and throw a mini temper tantrum in front of the arcade. It was…cute. She couldn't help but smile watching his immaturity take over.

"Admit that you cheated or I won't be your friend anymore," Gohan said folding his arms, and turning his back towards Vegeta.

"Not my loss," Vegeta said as he started to walk away.

"No no wait! I'm sorry! Come back Veggie-chan!"

Videl couldn't help but laugh. Seeing a grown man act childish, in front of public, was just too funny.

Gohan looked over at Videl. She looked at him and smiled. She was trying to hold back her laughter as well, but a few giggles escaped. Gohan smiled himself.

Bulma and the others came out of the arcade. She noticed the hearts and doves around Boss and Videl, while Vegeta kept his distance from the love birds. Bulma just shook her head.

"Well at least the fighting stopped," Bulma commented. "C'mon Vegeta. Let's head home."

"Hmph," was Vegeta's only comment. Owen nudged Ziggy and nodded his head.

"Ziggy and I are going to do manly stuff," Owen said with a wave.

"Oh, are we going to go shopping," Ziggy said, clasping his hands together. "I need some new shoes."

"I know where they are having a sale," Owen said as the two started to walk away. "See you guys later!"

Gohan watched as his friends went one way, and Vegeta go the other. There he was, alone with Videl.

'Finally,' Gohan thought as he walked over to her. 'Some alone time.'

His alone time was cut short when a little orange blur ran across of Gohan, and tackled Videl to the ground. He recognized the orange gi, and the hair poking out of all directions.

"Hi Videl," Goten chirped as he hugged Videl around the waist. "I haven't seen you in forever! "

"Hi Goten," Videl said rubbing Goten's hair. Gohan walked over putting on his best poker face. He reached his hand out to help Videl up. Goten jumped off of Videl and looked up at Gohan.

"I remember you," Goten said to Gohan. "You're that guy on the curb! Hi, I'm Goten!"

"My name is Boss," Gohan said, wondering if both his parents were near. He kept his poker face, but wasn't sure how long it would hold up, especially if his father was around. Videl started to notice how uncomfortable Gohan looked, and remembered that he became pale when she was mentioning the Son family. "It isn't safe being out here by yourself. Where are your parents?"

"My mommy was yelling at my daddy because he snuck into the ice cream store," Goten said moving his foot back and forth, "And then I saw Videl and ran over."

'Great,' Gohan thought. 'I need to get out of here quick.'

"It was good to see you again Goten, but Boss and I need to go," Videl said, grabbing Gohan's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He noticed Videl giving him a worried look. His poker face was failing.

"Goten! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off while I am yelling at your father!"

Gohan knew that shriek all too well. He looked down the sidewalk and saw her approach them, hands formed into fists, and her anger showing on her face. He squeezed Videl's hand tighter.

Chi-Chi approached the three, ignoring the fact that Gohan and Videl were just standing there, and started yelling at Goten. Gohan noticed that she was older than he remembered. A few gray hairs were showing through her tight bun. Wrinkles were hidden by makeup, but she was still as active as ever.

"Boss," Videl said, but he was too fixated on Chi-Chi. She couldn't explain his facial expression. It was a mixture of feelings ranging from shock, relief, and fear. "Boss!"

Videl tugged at his arm.

"Huh," Gohan said snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry. I just…ah fuck."

Chi-Chi may not have the same hearing as a Namck, but she can hear a curse word from miles away.

"Excuse me," Chi-Chi said covering up Goten's ears, and shooting Gohan a death glare. "Did you just say what I think you said punk?"

Punk?

"No," Gohan put his arms up in defense. "I didn't say fuck. Fuck I did. Fuck! Don't hit me!"

Gohan quickly put his arms over his face. If she had her frying pan with her…

"Forgive him Chi-Chi," Videl said trying to calm the older lady. "He's…not very good around kids. He hasn't developed a kid friendly language yet."

"He better learn how to," Chi-Chi said uncovering Goten's ears. "What are you doing with someone like him? He's one of those punk kids you see smoking, and pretending to act cool just to show off!"

"My mom thinks I'm cool," Gohan said with a pout.

"I think you're cool," Goten said smiling. "I really like your jacket!"

"Thanks Squirt."

"See," Videl said noticing the uncomfortable look on Chi-Chi's face. "He's not that dangerous. He's tough on the outside, but he's a really sweet guy. You can't always judge someone before you know them."

Chi-Chi watched Videl's guy friend talk to her son. They were talking about Transformers, and what action figures they had. Apparently, Videl's guy friend had quite a collection. Goten was impressed.

"So…is this guy your boyfriend," Chi-Chi asked, getting comfortable around the new guy.

"Going to be," Videl said, watching Boss explain to Goten how he stepped on a crack, and the same day his mother broke her back.

"You know, Gohan would be perfect for you," Chi-Chi said. Boss looked at Chi-Chi. "He's smart, a little shy, and I bet when he comes home he'll scoop you off your feet and marry you!"

Gohan just gave Chi-Chi a look. One, marriage was out of the question. Two, even though he's 'missing' she's still controlling his life. Three, uh…oh! He didn't plan on going home anyway.

"Remember when I told you about my brother," Goten said. "He's been missing since before I was born, but my mommy and daddy tell me all about him."

"Why is he missing," Gohan asked, knowing the TRUE answer.

Chi-Chi sighed.

"We really don't know why," Chi-Chi said looking up at the sky. "He's always been a happy child. Smiling and laughing, and always having a good time. I was hoping that he was going through his rebellious stage, but we haven't heard from him since after the Cell Games. My poor baby, alone in the world being raised by wolves."

Chi-Chi began to cry, Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Really…wolves," Gohan said to himself.

Videl did her best to calm down Chi-Chi, and after some positive reinforcement Chi-Chi calmed down.

"Thanks Videl," Chi-Chi said using her shirt to dry her tears. "Every time I think of Gohan I end up crying."

Gohan watched as Goten looked over Gohan's shoulder. Gohan looked over, and in the distance he could see a figure coming towards them. His eyes went wide.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Gohan knew that voice. It was the same voice he escaped years ago, and the voice that haunted him in his dreams. Chi-Chi turned around and smiled as her husband approached.

"Oh Goku," she said with a smile as he approached her. "You'll never believe who I ran into. It was Videl! And look, she has a new-"

Chi-Chi turned around and noticed that no one was standing next to her. She looked at Goten, but he shrugged his shoulders. He was too busy looking at his father to even realize that Videl and her boyfriend were gone. They just…disappeared.

"Huh," Chi-Chi said. "They were here a minute ago. I wonder where they went."

Videl put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't think it was even possible to run that fast, but when you are being dragged by The Flash the only thing to do was catch up. Holy crap where did her oxygen go?

She looked over at Boss. He didn't look in good shape either. He was pale, his breathing heavy, and she could have sworn he has just seen a ghost. He was sitting down on the ground, legs spread out in front of him. He was staring at the nothingness in front of him, but once reality set in he began to panic. He searched though his pockets and pulled out an inhaler. Videl watched as he took the cap off, and take a puff. A few seconds later he took one more. With a deep breath he let his arm drop to his side, and began banging his head against the alley wall.

"Stupid…stupid," he said each time he hit his head. "Why didn't I just leave when I had the chance? I'm an idiot." He brushed his finger through his hair and clenched it. "Fuck!"

Gohan looked over and saw Videl. Did he grab her hand as he ran? Why the hell did he do that?

"Are you…okay," Videl asked still trying to find her breath. She made her way over and sat next to Gohan. "I didn't know you could run like that!"

"I've never been that scared before," Gohan said.

"Do you…know them?" Gohan looked at Videl. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. What the hell was he supposed to tell her? Before he could get anything out, Videl hit his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You're Gohan!" Once again Gohan sat there with his mouth hanging open. He had to think of something to say. A good lie? Yeah, he had to make up a good lie.

"I didn't eat the cookie," was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

'Really brain,' Gohan mentally shouted at himself.

"That was…they were your parents," Videl exclaimed standing up. "We have to go back! They have to know that you are-"

"They can't know," Gohan shouted. Videl looked down at Gohan, his hand clenching onto his hair. He looked up at her. He took a deep breath.

"So if you're Gohan then you defeated Cell!" Videl gasped. "You're that little boy from the Cell Games!"

"You mean your first love?"

Videl's eyes went wide. She completely forgot about her confession the first day they met. She felt her face get warm.

"Yeah well…" Videl found herself with loss of words. She had to think of something quick. "I don't eat toenails!"

Gohan looked at her, shook his head, and starting laughing. With their two brains combined they make a pineapple. Videl felt her face get warmer, but couldn't help but laugh herself. Soon the alley way was filled with their laughter.

Once they calmed down, Videl sat next to Gohan and put his hand with hers. Gohan kissed her hand.

"We were supposed to bring Goku back to life after the Cell Games," Gohan said, looking up at the sky. "Goku wasn't in my life as much as I wanted him to be, and he was usually out training, fighting any evil that came around. He was always out saving the world. Chi-Chi said she was okay with it, but she wasn't. She missed my dad when he wasn't around, but made sure I was nose deep in my studies. She didn't want me like my father.

"It was suffocating living in that house. I wasn't allowed outside as much as I wanted to, and when I was outside I was always fighting. I didn't have a choice of what I wanted be. Mom wanted a scholar, Dad wanted a fighter, and I didn't want be either. The final straw was when Goku decided not to come back after the Cell Games. Memories flooded where my mother locked me up in my room, keeping me occupied with my studies. Her crying was too much, and she often dazed out. She had good days, and bad days. There were days where she forgotten she had a son, and I would end up starving.

"I was not going to be stuck in that vicious cycle. I knew I was hurting my mother by leaving her, but I couldn't go through it all again. If my dad didn't care about his family then why should I? I wanted to breathe." Gohan closed his eyes. "I don't regret my decision. I love Mu-Ma, and TJ was my brother. They let me see things I've never seen before, and they let me make my own decisions. I have friends my own age, and I could be what I wanted to be. I never knew how easy it was to breathe."

Gohan opened his eyes.

"Please, just let me breathe this fresh air a little longer."

Gohan looked at Videl. He could tell she was letting it all sink in. There was also the question of how she knew his parents.

"Are you going to tell them one day," Videl asked.

"One day, just not as soon as you may want it to be." Videl nodded her head.

"Okay," she said. "I won't tell Chi-Chi or Goku, or anyone else they know." Videl looked at Gohan. "So why are you hanging out with Vegeta?"

"He found out," Gohan answered. "As long as I keep supplying him free drinks he'll keep his mouth shut."

"So what are you going to do to keep my mouth shut?"

Gohan looked at her and smirked. He pulled her hand hard so her whole body flung towards him. He used his other hand to support her back, and leaned over to kiss her. Videl was slightly caught off guard, but soon relaxed in his arms. Gohan pulled away and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"That's how," he whispered. Videl could fell her whole body warm up. His fingers on Videl's back lightly brushed through the fabric of her shirt, while he left small kisses on her neck. Videl's one hand was pinned down, and her other hand was placed firmly on Gohan's chest. She moved it to the back of his neck, and let her fingers slide in his hair. This wasn't so bad.

"Ah," Videl quickly let out as she felt his tongue on her neck. His soft kisses and gentle touch was beginning to turn her on. Part of her wanted to rip off his clothes and take him here, but knew it was better not to rush things.

Gohan pulled away from her neck and went back to her lips. He let his tongue slip past her lips, and met her tongue. She could taste tobacco and whiskey with a hint of mint. To her, it wasn't a bad combination. His cologne was intoxicating, an aphrodisiac that could turn anyone on. She wanted his smell on her skin, his kisses all over her body, anything to fill this wanting.

Videl pulled back to breathe, but Gohan continued. He started to kiss her on the neck once more. He bit her earlobe gently. Videl moaned. He started kiss down her neck to her collarbone, but stopped. He rested his forehead just above her breasts, and pushed her back more towards.

"God you're so beautiful," Gohan said clenching the back of her shirt. He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Time to take you home!"

What?

Videl was ready to tear off his clothes, feel him inside of her, and go to town in the alley.

"Why," Videl whined. Gohan let out a chuckle.

"School night."

What the hell!

"It's not like I have home…" Videl paused. "I have homework!"

Gohan released her hand and helped push her up. He soon stood up, and grabbed her hand. He snuck in one more kiss before he made his way out of the alley. He was still a little uncertain of Videl would keep his secret, but for some odd reason or another he felt like he could trust her. He is her first love after all.

'My balls are going to be so blue,' Gohan thought as they made their way through a small crowd on the sidewalk.

Ta-da! A chapter!


	6. To the doctor we go!

I love writing this story.

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

He sat by her bed with his arm resting on her night stand. He looked at his watch, then back over at the older lady lying in the bed, with her tongue hanging out, and eyes closed. He looked over at the television, then back at the older woman.

Suddenly, she inhaled deeply.

"I didn't die," she exclaimed as she sat up in her bed. She looked over at the young man sitting next to her bed. He just gave her a look.

"Really Mu-Ma," Gohan said rolling his eyes. A heavy sigh soon followed. "You are not going to die just like that. There is no light at the end of the tunnel, and no smoking hot male models waiting for you either!"

"You don't know that!" Mu-Ma was a short old lady. She was slightly taller than Krillin, but a little meatier. She wore glasses that were bigger than her eyes, and her gray hair neatly in a bun. She wore, what Gohan would call, an old pink lady nightgown with a yellow flower pattern that only old, senile people would wear. "I'm telling you Gohan, I can feel it in my body. My time is coming."

"You said that last year, and the year before, and if you were really dying you wouldn't be going out to strip clubs every Friday night."

"I'm their number one customer!"

"You're not going to die so soon," Gohan said. "Why are you lying in bed anyway? You said we could go out for some ice cream."

"I had a dream. I was so tired, and when I closed my eyes I saw TJ. He spoke to me. He said 'No Mom! Get away from me! Why did you follow me? You're not that old, and why did you have to come here naked?' I knew my time was going to be today."

"You are awake and alive."

"And thirsty." Mu-Ma ripped off her nightgown. She was wearing dark blue sweatpants, and a yellow top with a kitten curled up in a ball. Typical old lady clothing. "We can hit the ice cream stand, and then head over to the bar. Your Mu-Ma needs a drink."

Mu-Ma got out of bed. Toki, who was sleeping on the edge of the bed, awoke as well. He stretched out, the walked over to Gohan. He jumped up onto Gohan's shoulder, curled around his neck, and proceeded to fall back asleep. Instant scarf!

The weather was fairly cold. Mu-Ma had on a heavy winter coat, a scarf, and earmuffs. Gohan wore his leather jacket and Toki scarf.

"It's not that cold out," Gohan said adjusting his coat to cover up Toki.

"I'm old Gohan. I get cold a lot faster, and if I die I will be warm," Mu-Ma said. "And then TJ will come down and say-"

"Stop saying that you're dying," Gohan moaned. "I'm dying too, but you don't see me waiting for death to take me. If it comes it comes, but right now I'm happy that I'm still breathing."

"Until someone punches you in the gut."

"Well if a certain someone didn't punch me in the gut then I would be able to breathe."

"It was a spasm."

"It put me in the hospital."

"I was there too because I couldn't breathe."

"You couldn't breathe because you were laughing too hard!"

"Ah…good times," Mu-Ma said. "Everyone thought it was a cute Christmas card."

"Seymour said that the hospital lights really made you look younger," Gohan said giving a little scratch behind Toki's ear. Toki sighed. "What's the matter Toki? Did I give you bad tuna fish this morning?"

"Mrow." (No.)

"You seem out of it."

Gohan and Mu-Ma stopped walking. Toki adjusted himself and sat on Gohan's shoulder. Once again, the kitty sighed.

"Mro ow mew mom me meow?" (Promise you won't be mad?)

"He must have peed on the carpet," Mu-Ma sad. Toki shook his head 'no.' "Hide a hair ball?" Toki still shook his head. "Eat the last of the Rocky Road ice cream?"

"He knows he's not supposed to eat my ice cream," Gohan exclaimed. Toki didn't say anything. "You did, didn't you?"

"Mero meow mrow ow mew." (I got a girl knocked up)

Gohan just stared at his kitty. Mu-Ma went into a laughing fit. Toki was always by his side, and Gohan made sure he stayed in the house. He was supposed to get Toki fixed, but things happened and he may have forgotten to make a vet appointment.

Gohan petted Toki.

"I'm not mad. I should have gotten you fixed, and I can't blame you going out and getting some."

"Mro?" (Really?)

"Yeah it's completely fine."

"Meow." (Good.) Mu-Ma controlled her laughter. "Meow mrow mew mew mrow." (I told her she could live with us.)

"You what?!"

Mu-Ma cracked up in laughter once again.

"Merow mew mrow mro meow?" (Can we pick her up now?)

Gohan glared at Toki. The little kitty had a smile on his face, not realizing the can of worms he just opened. Mu-Ma was no help at this point. Toki soon realized that Gohan was not very happy…at all! The smile faded as he lowered his head. He then looked up, eyes full of tears. Gohan noticed the lower lip tremble.

'Oh no,' Gohan thought. 'Not the sad kitty face. Anything but the sad kitty face!'

Gohan could get away with two cats, but kittens? That was out of the question. There was no way he was going to let Toki's girlfriend stay at his apartment. No way, no how.

PB

Videl was in the middle of class when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked down at her phone and noticed a text message from Gohan. She wasn't too surprised, since he usually texted her anyway when she was in school. Videl looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't around. She already had her cell phone taken away a couple of times. Noticing the teacher was talking to another student, Videl looked at her text message.

She quickly put her phone away and raised her hand.

"Teacher! My stomach hurts. Can I go to the nurse?"

The teacher nodded his head towards Videl.

PB

Videl opened the door to Gohan's apartment. She didn't see anyone in the living room, and quickly made her way into the bedroom. She saw Gohan standing there, topless, looking at his bed with his one arm bandaged up. She saw Mu-Ma taking pictures and smiling the whole entire time. Gohan noticed Videl standing there.

"On my bed," he said brushing his fingers through his hair. "This is the thanks I get for being nice." Gohan lifted up his arm. "This too."

Videl looked at the bed and saw Toki curled up with another cat. This cat was fluffy, a Himalayan she looked like. (Toki is a gray tabby) She also noticed seven little kittens nursing on the mother.

"They're so cute," Videl squealed as she made her way over to the kittens. Videl put out her hand for the mom cat to smell. "May I see one of your kittens?"

The mother sniffed Videl's hand. She rubbed her head on the hand, and Videl gave the mom a scratch behind the ear. Videl then reach and grabbed a kitten that looked like Toki. The little kitten meowed.

Gohan just watched as the mom cat had no issue with Videl. He, one the other hand, was a threat that had to be destroyed.

"See. I told you she was a nice kitty," Mu-Ma said sitting on the bed next to the cats. "She likes Videl. Maybe you just smell or something."

Videl, finally, noticed Gohan's arm bandaged up. She put the little kitten back with the other kittens and examined his arms.

"What happened," she asked noticed some blood seeping through the bandage.

"I was attacked," Gohan answered looking at the mom cat. She looked back at him and flicked her tail back and forth. "We went to pick her up, and she seemed really friendly at first. Yeah, that was all just for show when I took off my jacket to keep her warm. I was just trying to be nice, and she decided to go into bitch mode and attack me. I eventually wrapped her up in my jacket, and carried her like a sac over my shoulder. Not only did she destroy my jacket, but once I got her here she knocked over all of my papers and pissed on the carpet. I locked her in my bedroom with Mu-Ma and Toki while I cleaned up the mess. Once I got the piss smell out of the carpet I was then notified that Toki was a father of three kittens. Three kittens weren't so bad until four more came!"

"We need to take you to the hospital and get your arm looked at," Videl said. "She may have diseases since she's a stray."

"It's just scratches. Nothing real big."

Videl noticed how well built her boyfriend was. Strong arms, tight muscles, and a six pack? Why was he always hiding this wonderful body? And then she saw it…

A scar in the middle of his chest. It was thick, nothing but scar tissue over lapping on scar tissue. It was about five inches in length, and looked abnormal.

Gohan noticed that Videl was looking at his scar. He completely forgot about it when he ripped of his shirt, and he didn't care when Mu-Ma bandaged him up. She's seen it before, and Videl has not.

Gohan quickly walked away and grabbed a t-shirt out of his dresser.

"He's always been self-conscious of his scar," Mu-Ma said putting the camera on the bed.

"I am not," Gohan said. He put on a black t-shirt with a purple penguin on it. "I'm cold, that's all."

"If you're not so self-conscious about it, then why did you grab that shirt?"

Gohan looked at the shirt he put on. He realized that it was tight, and two sizes too short. His belly button was fully exposed, and the sleeves fit tightly on his arms. This wasn't his shirt. It wasn't Videl's either. He looked at Mu-Ma and Videl, and put his hands on his hips.

"I wanted to feel sexy," he said sticking his nose up in the air. He could hear the shirt starting to tear. Gohan also starting losing circulation in his arms. "Okay. I'm done feeling sexy. I can't breathe in this shirt."

As Gohan was trying to take off the shirt it started to tear more. Once he got it off he looked at it, and saw the sleeves were mangled. This shirt could not be saved.

"Why do you have a shirt like that," Videl asked. Gohan tried to recall who's shirt it was. It wasn't Mai's, since her knockers wouldn't fit into it. It had to be some girl he was with before Videl.

'There were many girls before Videl,' Gohan thought. 'Should I just tell her that it's an ex's shirt? I mean, it's half the truth.'

"You know what," Gohan said throwing the shirt near the trashcan. "Owen and his ex-girlfriend crashed here a few times when I was in the hospital. It must be her shirt."

Mu-Ma saw through the lie. Luckily, Videl didn't. Videl knew certain things. His adoption, his lungs, and his troublesome past. She also knew that Toki got lonely, and wasn't allowed in the hospital unless someone snuck him in. Gohan did mention that some of the band mates would crash at his place just to make sure Toki was okay, and it was a good excuse to get away from their parents.

Gohan looked through his drawers to find a better, more fitting shirt. It was a plan red t-shirt that he tucked into his pants. He nodded at his outfit of choice. He looked at his beat up arm and examined it. It was wrapped up to his shoulders, and a few of his fingers were wrapped as well.

Mu-Ma looked at Gohan.

"How about you and Videl go to the hospital, and I'll keep an eye on the family," she said with a gentle smile.

"I really don't need to go to the hospital," Gohan said.

"You were attacked by a stray cat."

"Battle wounds." Mu-Ma stared at Gohan. He bit his bottom lip.

"You didn't go to your last doctor's appointment," Mu-Ma exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him. Gohan refused to look her in the eye. Mu-Ma looked at Videl. "Drag his pale white ass to the hospital or else I'll get Momma cat to attack you!"

Momma cat looked at Videl and Gohan. She stood up and stretched her back. She slowly made her way to the edge of the bed. She looked at Gohan and Videl, and growled. Gohan quickly used Videl as a human shield. Momma cat soon hissed and swatted at the couple.

"Okay, okay," Gohan said getting Videl out the door first. "I'm going. You don't have to be such a poop head!"

Momma cat jumped off the bed and went after Gohan. He, being the manly man that he is, screamed and ran out of his apartment with Videl close behind him. Momma cat jumped on the door, and pushed it closed it as soon as Gohan and Videl were out of sight. She hissed at the door one more time before making her way back to the bedroom.

Momma cat jumped back on the bed and curled up next to her kittens. Toki gave her a little head butt, and kissed her on the forehead. She, since she was in a good mood, swatted him in his face and hissed at him. Toki quickly ran to Mu-Ma and jumped in her arms. Momma cat continued to growl. Mu-Ma looked at the cat on the bed, and the cat in her arms.

"Every man for himself," she shouted as she got out of the bed, leaving Toki behind.

Videl couldn't believe how many people Gohan knew in the hospital. As soon as they went into the emergency room the person behind the window shook his head. He noticed the bandages on Gohan's arm and sighed. Gohan shrugged his shoulders, and Videl watched as receptionist typed in some information, and handed Gohan the wrist band.

"You miss your last appointment," he said. "Dr. Barns wasn't very happy you were ignoring his calls."

"I'm a working man," Gohan said proudly. "I've been busy doing…adult things…like paying bills and grocery shopping."

"Just go to your room and Dr. Barns will see you shortly."

Videl tugged on Gohan's shirt.

"You have your own room," she asked.

"I'm a regular here," Gohan said as the receptionist buzzed them in. "Thanks Mark. Tell your sister I said hi, and thank your mom for the bruise on my back."

Mark, the receptionist, chuckled a little.

"She didn't mean to hit you with the IV stand," he said. "Sorry you had to room with her."

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand.

"His mother broke her shoulder," Gohan explained. "I was sharing a room with her, and for some odd reason she thought I was a burglar in her house. She was half asleep, and I was up just so I could use the bathroom. She took the IV stand and starting hitting me with it. Once she realized that she was in the hospital and I wasn't an intruder, she crawled back into bed and fell asleep. I was afraid to go to the bathroom after that. Broken shoulder my ass."

As they walked down passing the ER bed, Videl watched as Gohan interacted with the doctors and nurses. He even joked around with some of the patients in the ER.

"What ladder did you fall off of this time Earl?"

"It wasn't a ladder Boss. I was trying to fix a light bulb and the chair decided not to support me."

"Juliet. I see you're back here again."

"Same old breathing troubles."

"Who did you fight this time Jimmy? Did you bring a knife to a gun fight?"

"Shoot Boss. These are battle wounds."

"Nurse Rachael. Still wearing those kitty scrubs?"

"Don't worry Boss. I got a nice short gown waiting on the bed for you."

"Hey Dr. Laskin! Do you-"

"Screw you Boss."

"Nice talking to you."

Gohan and Videl finally made it to an empty bed. Videl looked at the room and saw the holes in the wall, drawings of rainbows and unicorns, and tables with dents and missing pieces. There was a bed made and dented as well, and a gown neatly folded on the edge.

"How can a hospital have a room like this," Videl asked. "This is not up to code! They can get sued for having improper equipment."

"Well if Boss didn't destroy everything in the room then we would be up to code."

Videl quickly turned around and saw a doctor standing right behind her. He was an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair, and a mustache slightly darker in color. He was taller than her, and wore glasses.

"This is Dr. Barns," Gohan said. He stuck out his arm towards the doctor. "I got attacked by a cat. She was mean."

"We'll give you a tenuous, and stitches. Right now I want you to grab the gown and follow me to the MRI room."

"Am I getting an MRI because of the emergency I had, which resulted in missing my appointment," Gohan asked. "You know, that kitten I saved that was drowning in the local river? And then the mother cat was stuck in a tree? You know, being the local animal hero?"

Dr. Barns wasn't buying it.

"Get the gown and lets go."

Gohan looked over at Videl with a pout.

"This is going to take a while," Gohan said grabbing his gown on the bed. "It's probably better if you went home. I'll call you and let you know how everything goes."

Gohan kissed Videl on the forehead and followed the doctor. Videl stood there, not sure if it was better to go home or stay. The room didn't feel comfortable, but she didn't want to leave either. Videl saw a few nurses walked by and couldn't help but listen to the conversation.

"I always have to keep a spare uniform in the locker," one nurse said. "You know how bloody and dirty they get."

"The second floor lockers right," the other nurse said.

"Yeah. The ones near the cardiovascular room. My locker is my lucky number 32."

"Why is 32 your lucky number?"

"Because the lock broke and none of my items have been stolen yet."

That was all Videl needed.

Videl found the nearest elevator. Her plan was to steal the nurse outfit, and sneak into the MRI room. Then she will be able to watch what was going on, and maybe learn more about Gohan's health issue. There has to be a way to make his lungs better, right?

When Videl made it to the second floor, she quickly looked for the employee room. She found it, but realized that she needed a key card to get in. Videl smiled at the challenge. She walked up to a desk where a nurse was typing in information. Videl cleared her throat, which caught the nurse's attention.

"My name is Videl Satan. I work for the Satan police station." Videl pulled out a badge to show the nurse. "I need to get into your employee locker room. There is suspension that one of your employees may have an uncontrolled substance in the room. I need to check it out, and if I find anything I will radio the police."

"Oh of course Videl," the nurse said getting up from her chair. "You don't need to introduce yourself to me. I've seen you stop crime on TV. Try not to cause too much commotion here. I don't want the patients freaking out."

"I won't." Videl said as the nurse unlocked the door. "I have the list of everyone's lockers. If I find anything I will be back."

"Thank you Videl. You can hang on to this temporary pass if you need to check other rooms."

Videl went into the room and looked around to see if anyone was around. Luckily, no one was there, and she went to look for locker 32.

'Found it,' Videl thought as she opened the locker. She looked around once more to make sure no one was around. In the locker she found the extra outfits, which were scrubs, and make-up. 'Perfect!'

Videl put the scrubs over her clothes. They were a little baggy, but at least all her clothes were hidden. She quickly grabbed the make-up case and went to the employee bathroom. Some eye liner, eye shadow, a little bit of blush, and to top it off with some lipstick. Videl noticed something else in the make-up bag. It was contacts, and they were brown contacts. Not only will make-up deceive the doctors and nurses, the brown contacts can fool Gohan as well. This was going better than planned.

After a struggle with the contacts, Videl had to do something with her hair. Pig tails were a dead giveaway, but a simple pony tail, no wait…a bun!

Videl pulled out her scrunches and used her fingers to brush her hair up. (Sadly there was no brush.) It looked a little messy, and some hair didn't make it in the bun.

'Close enough,' Videl thought as she stopped fussing with her hair. She took a good look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't even recognize herself!

Now for the real challenge.

Videl made her way out of the employee room, and blended in with the crowd. So far so good.

She used her pass to use the employee elevator, and found the button for the MRI room. It was quite covenant for the doctors and nurses to have their own elevators. When the door opened Videl was face to face with the MRI room. It was right there, in front of her, the last test she had to pass.

With a deep breath Videl approached the door. Before she could go any further, the doors swung open. She saw Dr. Barns stop in front of her as the doors closed behind him. He looked at her.

"What took you so long," he said. He shook his head. "Never mind. The make-up answered my question. For future reference either no make-up or very little because blood will explode on your face. This is why I hate training new people."

Videl got a lucky break. Hopefully the person who was supposed to come for training will come later, or not show up at all.

Videl followed Dr. Barns into the room. She saw the room with the computer and monitors. From the TV shows that she has seen, she knew she would be in there watching. She looked over at the machine and saw Gohan sitting there, miserable. He was in a medical gown with the back tied. He sat on the bed with his les swinging back and forth.

"Take his blood pressure, temperature, and ignore his cries for help," Dr. Barns said. "And when you check his lungs make sure that stethoscope is cold. Let me know what you hear."

Videl nodded. She saw the table right next to Gohan with the tools that she needed. Videl learned how to check your blood pressure in school. Too bad she fell asleep for that part. She can wing it.

Gohan watched the nurse walked towards the table with her puppies and kitties scrubs. Hair looking a mess in a bun, brown eyes that looked irritated, and twenty pounds of make-up to go with it all. This lady was going to be his nurse?

He watched her put the stethoscope around her neck. She seemed quite proud of that. She looked at the blood pressure gauge and had a questionable look on her face. Gohan wondered how she passed her medical exam. She picked it up, and pulled it out. He watch her turn it around, with the hand pressure ball almost whacking him in the face.

"May I have your…left arm please," she said sounding confused with her lefts and rights. Gohan did as told.

This is where it got tricky. Videl wrapped the bandage on his arm, grabbed the pressure ball, and unsuccessfully put on the stethoscope. She couldn't get the ear pieces in her ears one handed. She would get one in, and when she tried to get the other in the one fell out.

"Are you new," Gohan asked.

"First day on the job," Videl replied as she knocked over the table that was next to them. She saw the thermometer fall to the ground. She looked at Gohan, and smiled. "We'll just tell the doctor your temperature is normal."

This nurse was secretly out to kill him.

Once Videl got the stethoscope together she pumped the blood pressure bandage. She had the end of the scope on Gohan's vein. She could hear the pumping of the blood, and it was quite fast. She was also pumping the blood pressure ball, to where Gohan couldn't feel his arm anymore. Videl saw him wince a little, and she stopped. She waited, as she's seen on TV, then took off the bandage.

"Normal," she said with a smile. Gohan could hear his heart beating faster out of fear. He looked over to where Dr. Barns was, but he was ignoring the whole situation. Gohan was on his own.

"Great…" Gohan managed to muster. Videl then stood there, unsure of what to do next. She just had to have a brain fart now. The worry on Gohan's face showed, and all Videl could do was smile. "Are you going to listen to my breathing?"

"Of course," Videl exclaimed very loudly. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry. Nervous."

Gohan got a good look at his nurse. He noticed that his nurse was wearing contacts, which could explain the irritated eyes. She had no clue how to do her make-up, which meant she never wore it before in her life. At least she smelled clean and was wearing a soft body spray.

"Then just listen," Gohan said putting the stethoscope on her. He put her hand on the end of the scope, with his on top, put it on his chest and inhaled. Videl listened closely, and could hear something…something rubbing? Was that the best word of choice? When Gohan exhaled Videl could hear his breath rigid.

"Inhale one more time," Videl said. Gohan did as told. "Wow. You can actually hear it."

"Soon you will see it," Gohan said removing her hand. "But first, can I use the bathroom?"

"He can't escape," Dr. Barns said through the speakers. Videl looked in the room where Dr. Barns was. She saw him near a microphone with a stern look on his face. "He can hold it."

"No I can't," Gohan said with a whine. "I really have to pee."

"Why didn't you go when I told you to go?"

"I didn't have to at the time, and now I really really have to go!"

"Nurse whatever-her-name-is goes with you," Dr. Barns said. "And she stays in with you, no matter what business you are doing."

"I only have to make tinkles," Gohan said sticking out his chest. He sounded way too proud.

Granted, Gohan was her boyfriend, but it was too early in the relationship to see each other in the same bathroom. This was something Videl didn't think about, but who would? She thought it she could walk in, learn stuff, and walk out. She would have to wing a few things here and there, but she wasn't doing too bad with it.

Gohan got up from the table. He started walking, and Videl followed. She had no idea where the bathroom was, and she hoped that Gohan was actually going there, and not trying to escape. Although if he escaped the gown would give it away, let alone the Care Bear boxers he was wearing. He wouldn't make it very far.

'He does have a cute butt,' Videl thought. 'Although having Grumpy Bear on his butt is a little distracting.'

Gohan opened the door to the bathroom.

"Ladies first," he said holding the door open. Videl knew better. The bathroom had no windows, but the ceiling was suspended ceiling. Easy escape.

"Age before beauty," Videl responded.

"Not with that hot mess on," Gohan said as he pulled Videl into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and looked at Videl. "I don't know why women think they have to wear so much make-up. Why do you wear make-up?"

Videl…never wore make-up before. Lip balm at most.

"Because I enjoy wearing it," Videl questioned. She hated it.

"Why contacts?"

"Glasses get in the way?"

"Why different colored contacts?"

"To be…different?"

Gohan shook his head.

"You really can't pull this off very well," he said as he walked up towards Videl. Videl had her back pressed up against the sink. Did he know? How could he recognize her if she couldn't even recognize herself? Gohan grabbed her chin and titled her head slightly. "I prefer your diamond blue eyes, your cheery lip balm, and spandex pants."

Busted.

Before Videl could get a word in, Gohan pressed his lips on Videl's. He grabbed Videl's left leg and forced it close to his body. Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck. Gohan parted her lips with the slip of his tongue.

Videl could feel her body warming up. His kisses were getting more intense, more pleasurable, and more forceful. He could take her right here and she wouldn't fight it. As Gohan parted from Videl he started to kiss down her neck. Videl was sensitive there, and moved her hand up to Gohan's hair. She leaned forward as Gohan proceeded to kiss down her neck to her collar bone. He unbuttoned the top button of the shirt, and continued to kiss lower. He unbuttoned the second button, showing off some of her cleavage. Videl wanted more as she could feel her whole body aching. As Gohan was about to unbutton the next button Videl's pleasure was stopped by one sound.

The toilet flushing.

Gohan pulled away and smirked.

"I'll see you in the MRI room," he said as he walked out, leaving her there leaning on the sink, and partly exposed to the world.

Videl snapped out of her shock and quickly button the scrub. She looked in the mirror and noticed her lip stick smeared. She quickly grabbed a paper towel to clean up, and then noticed how badly her make-up was.

Blue eye shadow that went to her eye brows, crocked eye liner, and the little bit of blush was bright red on her cheek bones. To top off her clown make-up she had bright red lip stick.

"What was I thinking," Videl said to herself out loud. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. She found Gohan once again sitting on the MRI bed. He was smirking once more, but didn't seem to realize that the red lipstick was smeared on his face as well. Dr. Barns quickly realized this, and slapped his forehead. He came out of the little room and walked up towards Gohan. Videl stood next to Gohan as Dr. Barns approached. "He's ready."

Dr. Barns gave her a look, then looked over at Gohan. Sadly, Gohan knew that look and tried to sink down a little. He bit his lips.

"Boss, my dearest friend," Dr. Barns said. Gohan knew he was in deep shit. "That girl that was with you, assuming she is the girlfriend that you told me about, has she met your friends?"

Gohan thought about the odd question.

"…Yes," he said, answering the question with a questionable answer.

"Why is it that your friends always end up dressing up as doctors and nurses every time you come into the hospital," Dr. Barns shouted. Gohan looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan bit his lip again. He had a reputation of being a bad liar. "She's just a new nurse that watched me go tinkles."

"So why are you wearing the 'new nurse's' lipstick?"

Gohan quickly used his gown to rub the top of his lips. He looked down at the garment and saw red lipstick smeared across it.

"Well what had happened was," Dr. Barns folded his arms, "I went to flush the toilet, and new nurse lady turned on the sink for me, and we collided in front of the sink. Weird things happen, you know?"

Dr. Barns just stared at Gohan. He looked over at Videl and sigh.

"Get in the room so we can examine his chest." Videl did as told and quickly made her way into the room. He then looked over at Gohan, who attempted to do the sad puppy dog eyes. Dr. Barns wasn't buying it. "Lie down on the bed, don't move, and the next time you bring any of your friends back here I will call security."

"I love you Dr. Barns."

"Go to hell Boss."

"That means you love me too."

Dr. Barns rolled his eyes. If he wanted to deal with children then he would be working in the pediatric ward. He made his way over to where Videl was standing. He merely shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm surprised," Dr. Barns said as he took a seat near a computer. He pulled out a chair for Videl to sit. Videl sat down, a little afraid that she was going to get in trouble. "You're his girlfriend?"

"Yes," Videl said speaking softly. She watched as Gohan laid down on the bed, and as he entered the machine. "My name is Videl."

Dr. Barns turned his attention to Videl.

"Hercule's kid?"

"The one and only." Dr. Barns had a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

"Boss, to be straight up honest, is not a huge fan of your father. He finds him highly annoying, loud, and weak."

"Weak?"

"Boss just never really thought highly of him." Dr. Barns hit a few buttons on the computer. "I've heard something's in his sleep after surgery. I'm sure you've heard him speak in his sleep before."

"I never knew he talks in his sleep," Videl said. Dr. Barns looked at her, shocked.

"You never slept together," he asked. Videl turned red from embarrassment. Cuddled on the couch was the most they did. Well…making out too. Videl could sense Gohan wanted more, but never really pressured her to do anything. The scene in the bathroom flashed through her head. "He hasn't told you about his…never mind. I'm not bringing up anything that I shouldn't stick my nose into."

"He told me about his past," Videl said, assuming it was what Dr. Barns was going to ask. Dr. Barns, once again, looked at her in disbelief.

"And you're still dating him?"

"He was honest, and he was scared. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Dr. Barns remained silent. She knows _that_ part of his past, probably the adoption as well, but she did not know fully of his past.

The one night stands, the drunken restless nights, the drugs, and going after any woman just as desperate as he was. Boss knew who to pick out in a crowd. He had the charm to get anything that he wanted, and could bring any woman to her knees. Almost every woman knew who Boss was. Some hated him, some got over him, and some still come crawling back for more. Even if Boss was in a "relationship" he always strayed away. He could not stay still after TJ died.

Dr. Barns started to have his doubts. Maybe this was one of the "relationships" where he tended to go another way. Then again…

'Usually he calls them 'babe' or some crummy lovey dovey nickname,' Dr. Barns thought. He pressed on the button next to the computer. "How are you doing in there Boss?"

"You know, the closing of the walls, the loudness of the machine, the thought of dying," Gohan answered. "Oh, and I can't breathe in here."

"You're fine then," Dr. Barns said letting go of the button. Videl looked at him.

"He can't breathe," she exclaimed. Dr. Barns shrugged.

"He complains," Dr. Barns said. He turned the monitor towards Videl. "See this little black thing in his lings?" Videl nodded. "That right there is the shard of glass. Right now it is in his left lung. What I have to do is get that thing out of his chest. Here's where it starts to suck. This glass moves, causing internal scar tissues. It is destroying the lung, but every time I operate on Boss his body goes into shock. The lung is weak, and until we can successfully remove it the lung can heal itself."

"Lungs can heal themselves," Videl asked. "What about a lung transplant? Will that solve everything?"

"A transplant does solve everything, but I have to fight to keep him on top. He would be perfect being on the top. A young gentleman, still has his life going, but his lungs…they're different."

Dr. Barns pulled out a picture of lungs. He pulled out another picture and held the two together.

"This is a normal human lung" Dr. Barns began to explain showing Videl a picture. "The trachea, which looks like a wish bone with fingers, basically connects the lungs together. You can clearly see a right lung and a left lung" He took the picture away from Videl. "This is Boss. The trachea still looks like a wish bone, but his lungs are connected. There is no gap between the lungs. It's this one huge lung connected. I can only assume it's a birth defect since I never seen anything like it before. The constant issue that we have is that the glass moves around, cutting up the lung during the process.

"The one fear I have is if we have a lung to transplant it may not work properly, and it won't function like his 'special' lungs. When I say he's a special case I mean he's a special case. His body can heal quicker than a normal human. When he's in the hospital he doesn't stay long. The medication I prescribe him quickly becomes immune to his body. I found someone who creates these drugs that are illegal, but in order to help with the pain, the seizures, the blood…this man is alive and I do not know why. There's something wrong, and the only thing that I can come up with is the fact that he's not human; an alien inside a man's body."

Videl looked at both pictures of the lungs. It was weird. She saw the glass on the right, which was now on the left, and was baffled by the whole thing. Dr. Barns was right, his lungs did not look right at all.

"If it was a birth defect then would he have any issues as a kid," Videl asked. "Look at his ribcage. It's set differently as well."

"I do not know Boss's childhood, and if I his biological parents are alive then maybe they can explain some things. It could be hereditary for all I know."

Videl looked over at the machine. She knew he had super human powers, but alien powers? It didn't make much sense. One day when she visits Chi-Chi she'll ask more about the powers her husbands and sons have.

"Did Boss ever say if anything has happened in his childhood," Videl asked. Dr. Barns nodded. "Family history?"

"He said that his blood is different because of his father," Dr. Barns said. He sighed. "That's about all he said. Mu-Ma said that his dad is from the planet Vegeta, and when the planet exploded his father survived and lived on Earth. She said he was a half human and half saiyan, or something like that. This was after the accident, and when Mu-Ma had her heart attack. Sometimes the drugs affect people differently, and I know she was very distraught because TJ was dead. She wasn't herself."

Videl blinked.

"Planet…Vegeta? He has friend named Vegeta."

Dr. Barns looked at her. He pressed the intercom.

"His name is my name too. Whenever I go out, the people always shout, there goes John Jacob Jingle Hymer Smith. La la la la la la la la."

Gohan bored? No! What gave you that idea?

"John Jacob Jingle Hymer Smith. His name is my name-"

"Boss what the hell are you singing," Dr. Barns yelled. Gohan stopped singing.

"A song," Gohan responded. "Duh!"

"You are not supposed to be singing when I'm trying to look at your lungs," the doctor yelled. Gohan winced. The speaker was in the MRI machine. It was easier to contact patients that way. "Who's Vegeta?"

"Some guy I know." Dr. Barns slapped his forehead. "Married, has a kid, can probably kick my ass faster that you can say John Jacob Jingle Hymer Smith. La la la la l-"

"You have got to be kidding me." Dr. Barns rubbed his temples. "Remember when Mu-Ma said something about the planet Vegeta?"

Gohan thought for a moment.

"When did she say something like that," Gohan asked.

"After TJ's accident. You do remember me showing you your lungs. Remember how funky they looked and how they still are? I asked her about you prior to your adoption. She mentioned about the planet, and something about being a saiyan. You were both pretty drugged up, but to have a friend named Vegeta…after the so called planet?"

"Mu-Ma was high," Gohan questionably answered.

"If you don't tell me this shit how am I supposed to help you," Dr. Barns yelled. Gohan winced once more.

"Fine," Gohan yelled back. Ha! "Videl already knows I'm not normal, so why not tell everyone. My dad is from another planet, met my mother, and then I came along. I am only half human, which sucks balls by the way, but I never thought it would be a big deal."

"Can you get your father in here so I can see his lungs too?"

The machine stopped.

Videl and Dr. Barns watched as the machine pulled Gohan out of the machine. Once fully out he sat up he dropped the panic button.

"Touchy subject," Videl said.

"Well now you tell me," Dr. Barns replied. He pressed in intercom button. "Well if you don't want you real father here, how about Vegeta?"

"Not gonna happen," both Gohan and Videl said. Dr. Barns looked at Videl.

"Well I guess this appointment is done," Dr. Barns said opening the door and letting Videl out. They both walked over to Gohan, who started taking off his gown. "I want to see you next week to finish this."

"I'm busy," was Gohan's snappy reply.

"Then call me when you're not." Dr. Barns sighed. "Since you weren't good you do not get a lolly pop."

Gohan dropped his shirt on the ground.

"What? That's not fair! I'll be good I swear! I'll go back into the machine, and you can do whatever doctors do! The lolly pop is the only thing I come here for!"

"Then get your gown back on and your ass back in the machine!" Dr. Barns looked at Videl. "And you go back into the waiting room, and maybe get back into your normal clothes."

Videl nodded, and gave Gohan a weak smile.

PG

Videl wished there was a better way to explain it. Instead, strangers looked on as they saw her holding hands with a guy, with the biggest smile on his face, licking a lolly pop. It was a small lolly pop, but that lolly pop alone made Gohan the happiest man alive. Only her boyfriend would fine pure happiness in that little sucker.

He looked sad as he threw the stick in a trashcan. It was as if the lolly pop was his friend, and he was saying goodbye for the last time.

They reached Videl's house, and Gohan noticed the security camera aiming right at him.

"New camera," Gohan asked.

"Someone broke the other one, so a new one was installed," Videl answered. She had a hunch that Gohan may have done it, but the video didn't show it being broken. One day it was smashed to pieces, and Videl remembered how Gohan didn't like it spying on their privacy. It was back, and Gohan was giving it the evil eye. "This thing with your lungs…is it serious?"

Gohan looked at Videl, and smiled sadly.

"It's a little serious," Gohan confessed. "Ah fuck it!"

Gohan told her about the car accident, about the glass in his lungs, and the concerns about his health. He didn't mention that it was slowly killing him. He didn't want to tell her that yet.

"So…there is a cure," Videl said, feeling her heart sink into her chest.

"Kinda" Gohan said, now leaning on the fenced gate. "Dr. Barns said that there is a machine that can pump air in my lungs while he can operate. It's just a little pricey." He looked up at the sky. "I'm just taking it one day at a time. Some days are better than others."

"Is it…going to kill you?" Gohan looked over at Videl. He could see her eyes start to water. He quickly made his way over and hugged Videl.

"It's okay," Gohan said holding her close. He heard her whimper. He cursed in his head, and wished he had a drink or two before talking about his lungs. Videl was the only person he openly confessed to in such a short time. Gohan didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad. It just seemed easier to talk to her. Even though she knew his real parents, which was a bit of a risk, she kept everything he told her to herself. "If I tell you what can happen, what will you do?"

It was a weird question. Videl pulled back and looked in his eyes. At that moment she knew the answer to her question, and his.

"Stay with you."

That was not the answer Gohan thought she would say. Not that many people would date someone who was dying, especially since he didn't have a timeline. He could die tomorrow, or the next day, and even a week from now and she was going to stay.

"I guess that makes sense. Not that many people would go to a strangers house and make them cat spit soup." Videl blushed. "Oh, and you also know that I am…uh." Gohan looked at the camera. "That boy form you know where. Plus you dressed up as a nurse, and played doctor."

Videl couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She never did anything like that before, and she was certain that people would label her a stalker. She's never been into guys before, and this was a little new to her. What better way to start a relationship than to stalk the hell out of her boyfriend, who at the time wasn't her boyfriend.

Good going Videl.

"I never been interested in guys before, so I don't know how to act in front of them," Videl admitted.

"Stalking is not much of a turn on, but it makes me excited when you do it," Gohan said with a smirk. Videl's face turned bright red. He let his fingers brushed through her hair. His fingers then moved by her cheek, down to her neck, and titled up her chin. "You're cute when you blushed like that. It makes it really hard to keep my hands off of you."

"You better keep your hands off her!" The camera spoke. Of course the camera spoke, and it sounded like Hercule. "Step away from my daughter right now you punk!"

'Why does everyone call me a punk,' Gohan thought to himself. 'Well, I guess I'll be a punk.'

Gohan looked directly into the camera, and grabbed Videl's boob.

"W-w-w-what?!" Gohan couldn't help but grin, as Videl stood there paralyzed. "Who do you think you are, grabbing my daughter like that? Videl, get away from him!"

"Oh Hercule," Gohan said as he looked at the camera. He released his hand off of Videl. "I'm going to do a little magic trick. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Gohan shot a ki blast to the camera. Once it was destroyed he firmly planted his lips on Videl, and pinned her body up against the gate. He pulled her one leg up around his waist, and Videl could feel his erection between her legs. She never felt his body react to her like that, but it didn't stop her from kissing Gohan back. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad feeling. One, having Gohan excited because of her and two, having her father pissed off. Such a guilty pleasure.

"Get away from her you…you…let go of my daughter," Hercule yelled as he came out of his house. He wore a green robe as he came running out of the house. Gohan slowly pulled away, still wearing his cocky smile, and looked at Videl.

"Call me," he said as he kissed her one more time. He ran off before Hercule made it to the gate. Videl watched as he flew up in the sky, blew a kiss her, and took off.

I wanted to bring more of Mu-Ma in the story, and more of a background of Gohan's lungs. Hope this explains his lungs a little bit. Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.

Love,

CrazyGohanGurl


	7. Friends in low places

Sorry for the long update. I had this chapter typed, deleted, and then re-typed it again. This happened quite a few times because I didn't like how the chapter was written. I wasn't very happy with it, and still not fond of it, but it's something.

This is the chapter where Gohan sees Goku for the first time. I remember how I originally did it, and wasn't fond of it, so it's slightly different that before. Like I said, not entirely fond of this chapter, but it's an update! (Wow…I used fond a bit too much there, didn't I?)

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

It was a very busy night at the Kamehameha. Owen and Ziggy were the waiters, Moth was in the kitchen, and Gohan was helping Seymour and Mai at the bar. They had time before they needed to perform on stage, so Seymour put them to work.

Everything was going well. People were getting their drinks, food was being prepared and served, and people were awaiting the performance from Masiko. Even though things were going smoothly, the drinking service came to a sudden halt.

Gohan perked up his head and looked towards the door. Before the door even swung open, Gohan quickly ran to the kitchen without saying a word. Seymour couldn't even get a word in, but once he saw who was at the door the beer bottle he had in his hand dropped on the floor.

(Minutes earlier)

Goku and Vegeta were making their way down the sidewalk. They passed the bar, and Goku stopped to read the sign.

"Hey, is this the place where your friend works," Goku asked as he pointed to the sign that said 'Kamehameha.'

Vegeta froze. He wasn't paying any attention to where they were going, and if he was he would have taken a different route back to Capsule Corp.

'Shit,' Vegeta thought.

"Hey, maybe we should see if your friend is working today," Goku suggested.

"He's not working," Vegeta yelled.

"Darn." Goku pouted, but the pout quickly disappeared. "But there's that guy who loves martial arts! That's why they named the bar Kamehameha. Maybe he's there!"

"Kakarot you can't go-" but Goku was already through the door. Vegeta was quick to follow, and once he got in he quickly looked for Gohan. He was nowhere to be found.

Seymour quickly cleaned up his mess as Goku and Vegeta made their way over. Guests were awaiting the performance from Masiko, but without the singer there was no band. Seymour nudged his head towards the kitchen door. Vegeta noticed Owen as a waiter, and remembered that he was a "huge fan" of the tournaments.

"Chicken fingers and fried coming right up," Owen said as he smiled at the customers. When he turned around he saw Vegeta standing there. Vegeta was mad, and before Owen could escape Vegeta grabbed him and pulled him towards Goku.

"He's the fan," Vegeta said as he pushed Owen towards Goku. Owen stood there shocked. He knew nothing about the tournament, but he knew who his best friend's biological father was. Vegeta quickly left, leaving Owen alone with Goku.

"Hi, I'm Goku!"

"I'm…I'm…" Owen couldn't even form words. He looked at the bar where Gohan was supposed to be, and found his friend missing. Seymour was too busy trying to catch up at the bar. "I'm a huge fan!"

'I know nothing about fighting,' Owen thought as he faked a smile on his face.

Vegeta glanced through the kitchen and didn't see Gohan anywhere. Moth pointed to a door leading out to the dumpsters, and Vegeta quickly made his way out. Sadly, Gohan was not by the dumpsters. The smell of a cigarette did linger in the air.

Since a saiyan's senses were much higher than a normal person, and Gohan was hiding his ki, Vegeta quickly followed the smell. Vegeta jumped up on top of the Kamehameha. Gohan was here, then hopped on a few buildings, and then disregarded his cigarette on another building.

Vegeta lost his trail.

'Well, at least he escaped,' Vegeta thought as he made his way back to the bar. He went through the entrance, and found Seymour alone at the bar. Owen was nowhere in sight. Goku was sitting at the bar with a cup of water. A beer, which was for Vegeta, was sitting next him.

"Hey! You're back," Goku said with his usual smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and made his way over. He grabbed his beer and took a drink. "The band will be performing soon."

Vegeta spit out his drink.

"What," he exclaimed. How can the band perform if the lead singer was missing?

The lights dimmed on the stage, and Vegeta watched as the band members slowly appeared. Owen went to his guitar, Moth to his drums, and Ziggy to his bass. They each tested their instrument, plucking a few strings and testing the snare. The crowd was cheering, but it grew louder when the singer appeared on stage.

Gohan appeared in front of the microphone, and noticed Vegeta sitting in the crowd.

He, Gohan, was not happy.

There were no introductions. The band began playing, and Gohan began to sing.

"Father of mine, tell me where have you been. You know I just closed my eyes, my whole world disappeared," Gohan said as he looked his father directly in the eye. "Father of mine take me back to the day when I was still your golden boy back before you went away. I remember the blue skies, walking the block. I loved it when you held me high, I loved to hear you talk."

Vegeta quickly drank his beer, and Seymour was quick to fill it. Both watched as Gohan performed, singing his heart out to a man right next to them.

"I was ten years old doing all that I could. It wasn't easy for me to be a scared white boy in a black neighborhood."

Vegeta was quick with his second drink. He looked over at Goku, who just sat there with a stupid smile on his face. Goku had no idea that the person on stage was his missing son, and he did not know the song his son was singing was for him.

"Daddy gave me a name, then he walked away."

The song soon ended. Goku looked over at Vegeta.

"He's pretty good," Goku said. "The music is a bit loud though."

Gohan was passed up a Jack on the rocks. It was his drink of choice. Drinking is not the answer, but it sure as hell did clam him down.

He knew one day he would have to see his father, but a bit of a warning would be nice. Vegeta was chugging down his beers. If he did it on purpose, a cocky smirk would be on his face. Vegeta's face was not cocky, but more of a bit of a panic. Gohan started to assume that they were walking, Goku saw the bar, and walked in.

Seems legit.

"Welcome to the Kamehameha," Gohan said. Owen played a few cords on his guitar. The crowd cheered, and he had to put on a smile. "I'm glad to see some regulars, some cute girls, and Veggie-chan sitting at the bar!"

"Must have had a fight with his wife," Owen said. "He's been drinking pretty heavy."

"You see the guy he's with? Son Goku, your role model."

"We've met."

"So what amazing questions did you ask him?"

Owen slowly looked away. He carefully brought the microphone to his face.

"I asked him what color socks he wears," Owen confessed. The crowd went into laughter. Even Gohan got a good laugh. "You meet your role model out of the blue! What questions would pop in your mind?"

"I wouldn't ask what color socks they wear," Gohan said taking a small sip of his drink. "I would ask…" his mind went blank. "Uh…" There were millions of questions that he could ask the man in the orange gi, but which one to ask first. What the hell was he doing here? Why are you an asso? Gohan said the first question that came to mind.

"Do you like hippos?"

The crowd went into laughter again.

"Not as easy, is it Boss," Owen said with a smile. Gohan stuck out his tongue.

"The next song we will play is 'Fixxer.' I'll dedicate this one to you, friend of Veggie-chans!"

"Hey, he's going to sing a song for me," Goku said. Seymour had Vegeta's third beer ready.

More songs were played, and the band needed a break. After a few Jack on the rocks, Gohan took a deep breath. He put his guitar on a guitar stand, and knew that today was the day he was going to talk to his father.

One, he had to control his temper.

Two, he had to pretend not to know him.

Three, oh dear Kami he had to talk to his father!

"It's going to be okay," Owen said as he placed his guitar on a speaker. "You met your mother and brother, and you did pretty good. You've even seen your mom on more than one occasion."

"But I don't hate my mom," Gohan said as he sat on the stage with Owen. Toki flirted with the ladies so Gohan and Owen could talk.

"Just remember this Boss, your parents are still alive. Why don't you get re-know your dad, as Goku? Don't see him as your dad."

Gohan looked at his friend.

"I guess I can try," Gohan said throwing his arms up in the air. He got up from the stage. "It shouldn't be too hard just to go up to him and introduce myself, right?"

Owen gave Gohan a thumbs up. With cigarette lit in hand, Gohan made his way over to Vegeta and Goku. With each step Gohan could feel his stomach turning, his breaths shorten, and his throat going dry. His steps were shaky, and his nerves were getting the best of him. Just a few more steps and he would be near his father. In a few more steps, he was going to face the man he hated. In a few more steps, he was out the door smoking his cigarette.

Once outside Gohan realized that he took a wrong turn somewhere. He looked down the sidewalk and saw people walking by him.

This wasn't the bar.

"Nothing wrong with fresh air," Gohan said to himself.

"I'm not sure how fresh air involves a cigarette."

Gohan jumped. He turned and saw Vegeta standing next to him.

"Kami Vegeta! You can give a man a heart attack doing that!"

Vegeta smirked.

"If I wanted to kill you I would simply do this." Gohan titled his head in confusion. "Kakarot, I found my friend."

That's all Vegeta needed to say before Gohan took off.

Okay, he didn't really take off. Vegeta managed to grab Gohan's arm before he could run away.

"Let go of me," Gohan yelled tugging his arm hard. His scratches from Shasta were not fully healed. Vegeta's grip and Gohan's tugging were making it worse. Either Vegeta had to let go, or Gohan had to stop pulling. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"He walked into the bar, and I went to find your pathetic ass and you returned here! Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then pull your balls out of your pussy and be a man!"

Gohan froze. He looked over at Vegeta.

"Just how much have you had to drink," Gohan asked.

Here are a few facts about a drunken Vegeta.

One:  
>He's a bit more vulgar when he talks. He tends to curse a little more, and uses more inappropriate words than normal. It's not always as noticeable.<p>

Two:  
>He gets really protective of Bulma, and more flirtatious around her. Gohan had seen it many of times, and the couple is gone before Gohan could finish his first set.<p>

Three:  
>Depending on what he drank he was either friendly, or really incoherent.<p>

"It's none of your business," Vegeta yelled. Gohan saw the pink cheeks.

"Nice shoes Vegeta."

"That's such a nice thing to say. Thanks."

Gohan chuckled. At least he was in a good, semi-decent mood.

Vegeta released Gohan's arm. Gohan could feel some of the cuts open, but at least it was bandaged up.

"So, is this your new friend?"

Gohan couldn't breathe. The voice, his face, and the smile that shined brightly near the end of the night. The urge to run was flowing through his veins, but his legs were numb. His whole body was shaking…

…on the inside.

Gohan stood face to face with his father. His right hand was in his pocket, his left hand holding his cigarette, and his face sharing the same scorn as Vegeta. Gohan brought his cigarette to his lips, inhaled, and breathed out the tobacco smoke over his shoulder.

"So you must be Goku," Gohan said as he flicked his cigarette. Goku smiled as he reached out his hand.

"And you must be Boss," Goku said. Gohan pulled his right hand out of his pocket. "It's finally nice to meet you."

Gohan grabbed Goku's hand.

Both men made a face, as they felt a weird electricity shoot through their arms.

"Nice grip," Goku said as the feeling in his arm subsided.

"It's my jerking off arm," Gohan said. Goku quickly released his hand, and Gohan mentally slapped himself.

'Way to keep your cool,' Vegeta thought.

"Sorry. I get a bit nervous around new people," Gohan said. A small blush on embarrassment appeared on his face. He could have said he worked out, but nooo! His brain decided otherwise. Good going brain. "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Bulma kicked us out of the house," Goku said as he put his hand behind his head. "She said that there was too much testosterone in her house, so we went for a walk."

"And ended up here?"

"Hahaha, yeah I know! Vegeta was leading the way, and when I saw the sign-"

"Kakarot you got us lost," Vegeta interrupted. Goku laughed some more.

"So are you guys staying for the second half," Gohan asked. 'Please say no. Please say no.'

"Well, your music is loud," Goku said.

'Great! So you'll leave.'

"But the food is good."

'Dammit!'

"And it's getting late."

'You are getting very sleepy Goku.'

"But you sang a song for me, so we can stay for the second half!"

'I really hate myself right now.'

"Great," Gohan said, putting on a fake smile. 'Fuck me.'

The trio went inside, but Gohan snuck into the back room with his band. He plopped on the couch with his legs on the cushions.

"So…how was it," Owen asked.

Gohan pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I told him I jerk off with my right hand," Gohan answered.

"So better than expected," Ziggy said. Gohan looked up at the ceiling, and then nodded his head. It was better than punching his father, or accidently calling himself Gohan. "Did he leave?"

"Nope. He's staying, and Vegeta won't be able to walk afterwards."

"I would be drinking too if I had to hang out with your father at a bar."

Gohan laughed.

"Too bad Goku doesn't drink." Gohan's phone went off. He looked at it and frowned. "No fair! Videl can't make it over! Stupid school!"

"Yeah, because high school dropout looks so good on a résumé," Owen said. Gohan, Moth, and Owen all dropped out of high school. Gohan failed his Sophomore year due to his accident, and never went back to school. Moth and Owen were expelled their senior year, didn't take summer school, and found part time jobs. Instead of going back to school they decided to work.

Ziggy was the only one who was still in school. He actually goes to Orange Star High, but he had no classes with Videl. He's never passed her by in the hallway, and they didn't have the same teachers. Ziggy knew she went there, but didn't get to know her. As long as he kept his grades up he could stay in the band. It also helped that his older brother ran the bar they performed in.

"I guess I'll call her tomorrow," Gohan said as he put his pocket and pouted. "I just want to see her!"

Gohan kicked the couch like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum. He stopped kicking the couch.

"Feel better," Moth asked.

"Yeah."

"So are we ready to perform?"

"Let's kick ass!"

(PG)

Vegeta drank a bit too much, so Gohan helped Goku carry Vegeta on their shoulders. Vegeta was half awake, complaining about how he hated flip flops. They would flip, and they would flop, and it annoyed the hell out of Vegeta.

Once they reached Capsule Corps., Gohan rang the doorbell, and left Goku alone with Vegeta. While running away he could hear Bulma's voice yelling at Goku.

Totally worth it.

Gohan lit a cigarette as he walked the empty streets. A few people were walking around. Some had a bit too much to drink, but no one seemed to bother anyone.

It wasn't too bad of a night. Gohan was able to see his father without killing him, and Goku took the blame for a highly intoxicated Vegeta. Gohan could picture Bulma calling Chi-Chi. Poor Goten. Once Goku got home he would get an earful from Chi-Chi, and wake up the poor kid. Maybe the night would go better than expected.

Gohan stopped walking.

He looked to his left, then to his right. Even though he hasn't trained in years he knew that he was being followed. After getting a better feel of what was around him, Gohan looked over to one of the buildings.

Nothing.

'They're hiding,' Gohan though breathing out smoke. 'And usually they're behind me.'

Gohan turned around.

Still nothing.

"Dammit!" Gohan turned around and saw a green chest three inches in front of him. "WAHHHH!"

He felt flat on his ass, clutching his chest in hopes to calm down his quicken heartbeat. Apparently his stalker was behind him. Once his heartbeat went to normal, Gohan looked up and saw his old best friend looking down at him.

'Piccolo,' Gohan thought, trying to hold back a smile. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! What the hell!"

"So you're Vegeta's new friend," Piccolo said looking down at the teen.

"Yeah that's me."

Piccolo glared down at him. Gohan got up, dusted his behind, and looked at the seven foot tall Namek with his arms folded. His cigarette was nowhere to be found. Piccolo eyed him a bit more, and his eyes went wide.

"I remember you," Piccolo said. Uh-Oh.

"Piccolo I can explain," Gohan said putting his arms up in defense.

"How do you know my name?" Gohan stood there, realizing that he made a mistake.

"Piccolo I can explain!" Or did he? "Wait, remember me from where?"

"You wouldn't remember."

Why wouldn't he remember?

"So tell me kid, how do you know who I am?" Piccolo lowered his arms to his side. Yep, Piccolo was getting into his no nonsense mode.

"I'll tell you what Piccy-san," Gohan said putting his hands in his jacket pocket. Piccolo glared at the new nick-name. "Tell me how you remember me, and I'll tell you how I know you."

"How about I send you flying into a building instead," Piccolo growled. Gohan looked at the abandoned building behind him. There was a chance he would survive, but if there was too much pressure on his lungs he would die.

"Well…it's not a bolder like last time," Gohan mumbled. "And he can't really grab me by the head and toss me, but he can blast me." Gohan rubbed his chin. "I don't want him to Special Beam Cannon my ass." He turned back to Piccolo, who was furious. Gohan remembered how sensitive his hearing was. He took a step back. "Piccolo I can explain!"

"What the hell kid," Piccolo shouted. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you?! Why did you just leave like that?! You didn't even talk to me Gohan!"

"I couldn't talk to you Piccolo!"

"Why not?"

"Because you would have sided with him!"

"Him?"

"Goku." Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want to be an adult when I was a still a kid. It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Kid…" Piccolo grabbed Gohan's head and placed it on his chest. "You had me worried sick. I thought you did something stupid."

Gohan was a bit taken back. Was Piccolo…giving him a hug?

"Piccolo I…" Gohan couldn't find the words. "Please don't tell anyone."

Piccolo released Gohan. The young boy was grown up now.

"Tell me what happened after Cell," Piccolo said. Gohan found himself telling Piccolo about his life. How he met Mu-Ma and TJ, his life with them, his horrible accident, and how me met Vegeta. Gohan kept it short, and when all was said and done they were both still standing on the sidewalk, Gohan with a cigarette in his hand.

"So that's the story," Gohan said as he took a puff of his cigarette. "It's not rainbows and unicorns, but I really enjoying myself. I have great friends, a wonderful girlfriend, and my family is fantastic. I was worried when I saw Vegeta, but we've became good friends. I never thought I would be BFF's with Vegeta."

"And Vegeta has kept your secret this whole time," Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded. "And you expect me to keep it as well?"

"It's been what…almost eight years since we last saw each other?"

"You could have came to me kid."

"And done what Piccolo? Convince me to stay? Tell me that everything will be okay? I couldn't do it anymore Piccolo. I hated it." Gohan took his finale inhale and dropped the cigarette on the ground. He stepped on it with his foot.

"You didn't give your energy to Goku, but you helped get the energy," Piccolo said. Gohan titled his head confused. "I'm sure Vegeta told you about Majin Buu."

"He's mentioned it. I can't remember since my memory has been wiped out, but I'm pretty sure I got drunk off my ass."

"That's how I remember you."

(Flashback)

People were ignoring Goku and Vegeta. Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, were trying to get the people of Earth to give some of their energy. No one was listening, and no matter how matter times he tried people would just ignore him.

Then there was that one guy, standing in the middle of the street, watching him as he flew around. The guy just watched, and it was frustrating Piccolo. Growling under his breath, Piccolo flew down to the guy. Leather jacket, pierced ear, and folded arms were clear signs of a rebellious punk. Maybe if he was lucky the punk would give some of his energy to Goku.

"If you are going to stand there you may as well help save the planet," Piccolo said. The punk rolled his eyes. In his one hand there was a bottle of liquor.

"I'm not going to give my energy to anyone," the punk said. He spat on the ground. "And you can't make me."

This guy was getting on Piccolo's nerves.

"Listen here punk, the guy asking for your energy saved your life and everyone here on the planet. Do you want to die again?"

"Listen here Mr. Green Giant, if I don't feel like giving out my energy to people then I don't have to."

"Fine, then you and everyone else here can die all over again!"

The punk was slightly distracted. Piccolo looked over to where the guy was looking, and saw a stage with drums, guitar, bass and piano.

"I'll do you a favor," the guy said as he pulled out his phone. "I'm not going to give my energy, but I know a way to get 'punks' like me to help out."

The kid pulled out his cell phone, and Piccolo took off. He really didn't want to deal with that guy right now.

After some time, Piccolo came back to the punk kid. Near the stage there was a crowd, a good handful of people.

"What the…" Piccolo mumbled as he lowered himself to the ground. People were talking amongst themselves.

"Hello people of…where the hell are we?" Piccolo looked up on stage and saw the punk kid. There were three other people on stage as well. One guy was by the drums, one on a bass, and another one with a guitar. "Okay, I don't know where I am exactly, but I'm not hung over so that's a good thing."

'What is he doing,' Piccolo thought to himself.

"My name is Boss, and I'm sure all of you are hearing voices in the sky to raise your arms up in the air. And I'm pretty sure you watched people collapse to the ground who did raise their arms. I think we should…lend a hand."

"You want us to pass out as well," one guy from the crowd yelled. Some people cheered around him.

"Only if you want to," Boss said. He saw a girl in the front row and winked at her. "You would look better in my bed baby."

The girl flushed a few colors of red. Piccolo rolled his eyes. He did not have time to deal with this, and decided to leave the punk and his friends.

"Useless," Piccolo said to himself. He powered up and took off into the sky. He needed to find Trunks and Goten. Piccolo stopped midflight as he heard a few notes on the piano. He looked down and saw the punk of the piano. "How is playing an instrument going to help get energy for Goku?"

Soon the rest of the band was playing as well. Boss looked up at Piccolo, and smirked.

"I found a note with your name, and a picture of us. Even though it was framed and covered in dust, it's the map in my mind that sends me on my way," Boss started to sing. "They say it's never too late to stop being afraid, and there is no one else here so why should I wait? And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade.

"So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair, and your moment of truth is the day that you say I'm not scared? Put your hands in the air, if you hear me out there. I've been looking for you day and night. Shine a light in the dark, let me see where you are, cause I'm not gonna leave you behind. If I told you that you're not alone, and I showed you this is where you belong, put your hands in the air one more time."

The crowd started to cheer. Piccolo was confused. This concert was not helping Goku create a spirit bomb. Singing was not going to get Goku-

"Ah! They're giving their energy," Piccolo exclaimed as he saw people raising their hands.

"Put your hands in the air, one more time," Boss sang. He played a few notes on the piano as the band continued to play. Suddenly it was just the piano, playing the same tune as the introduction. "Put your hands in the air!"

The entire crowd raised up their hands. Piccolo's eyes went wide as their energy flew passed him.

"Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there, I've been waiting for you day and night. Shine a light in the dark, let me see where you are, cause I'm not gonna leave you behind." Boss looked up at Piccolo, smirking. "If I told you that you're not alone, and I showed you this is where you belong, put your hands in the air one more time. Put your hands in the air…one more time."

The crowd cheered, and their energy went to Goku's spirit bomb. The cocky punk was smirking up at Piccolo. He grabbed the microphone off the piano.

"There you go Mr. Green Giant," Boss said. He dropped the microphone on the ground, and grabbed the cute blond in the front row. He gave Piccolo the one finger salute, and walked away.

(End flashback)

Gohan's mouth dropped. It sounded like something he would do. Hell it's been a dream to have an outdoor concert, and he did! He just couldn't remember because his memory was wiped with the rest of the planet. He even got a hot chick, and probably banged her! He could bang her again and…no wait.

He had Videl, and that thought put a smile on his face.

"So we didn't go out for drinks," Gohan asked. Piccolo shook his head. "Well, sorry for acting like a punk."

"You're still a punk, kid."

"Even as an adult, you still call me kid. So…you won't tell Goku? Chi-Chi? The whole gang and what not?"

"I want to talk to you more Gohan," Piccolo said as he turned his back towards Gohan. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "But I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't want you running off again. By the way…why is your ki different?"

Gohan shook his head as he walked passed Piccolo.

"We'll catch up Piccolo," he said as he walked by Piccolo, and throwing his hand nonchalantly in the air.

END CHAPTER!

Once again, I am sorry for the long update. I couldn't decide how Gohan should meet Goku, and when I bought the new Shinedown CD, Amaryllis, I heard this song and thought about LML. I couldn't see Gohan helping Goku, or Vegeta, or even Hercule for that matter, but he still wanted to help in some way. CAUSE HE'S A NICE GUY!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Goodbye to you, goodbye to me

NEW CHAPTER!

Holy crap! I accidentally posted the same chapter twice! Thank you Jbunni101 and Miharux3 for letter me know!

"Turkey, bread, vegetables, spices…Goku can you check the other cart to see if we got the cranberry sauce," Chi-Chi asked. About three full carts down stood Goku and Goten. Goku started searching through the cart in front of him.

"We have about twenty three cans," Goku replied counting with his fingers. Chi-Chi pouted.

"Goten, be a doll and get me ten more cans," Chi-Chi asked politely. "Goku, go with him to help carry the cans."

"Okay Mom," Goten chirped. He quickly disappeared with Goku behind him. Chi-Chi looked at the carts filled with food. This year the Son family will be holding Thanksgiving. The house was small, but moving the couch into Goten's room made the dining room just a little bit bigger. Bulma and her family were coming; Tien and Chiaotzu, and Yamcha were going to be there as well. (And Puar and Oolong of course!)

Bulma and Chi-Chi would rotate years for the holidays. Chi-Chi came up with the idea so the families could still be close. Since this Thanksgiving would be at the Son's house, Christmas was going to be at Bulma's house.

Sadly, every holiday that passed Chi-Chi could not stop thinking about her son, Gohan. She wondered how he was spending his holiday. Was he alone? Was he with a special girl? Was he ali-

Chi-Chi stopped her thoughts there. She wasn't going to finish that thought.

"Oh Gohan," Chi-Chi whispered to herself as looked at her reflection where the frozen vegetables were kept. "I hope your holiday is wonderful."

"WAH-CHOO!"

Chi-Chi looked over to where she heard the loud sneeze. Down further she noticed a man standing by himself with a cart. The cart wasn't very full. Chi-Chi noticed that they were the only ones in the aisle.

"Bless you," she shouted. The man turned around noticed who exactly was standing there. Chi-Chi recognized the man as well. "Oh Boss! It's nice to see you again!"

She quickly made her way over, knowing Goku and Goten would take a while to get the cranberry sauce. She noticed a box of cherry pie was on the floor.

"Uh…the sneeze came out of nowhere," Gohan said, looking down at the box. He bent down to pick it up, and then put it back in the freezer. He looked at Chi-Chi with a small smile.

Chi-Chi noticed that Boss didn't look well. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was more lose, and he was in gray sweatpants. He wore a darker gray jacket with a band tee-shirt underneath it. Every time she would see Boss he always made sure everything was perfect. This was a side she never seen before. It worried her a little.

"Are you feeling okay," Chi-Chi asked feeling his forehead. "Hm, you don't seem to have a fever. Are you eating well? Sleeping enough? Do you think you're getting a cold?"

You can always tell when someone is a mother with all the questions they ask.

"I'm not sick," Gohan said. "I'm…just not sleeping that great. The kittens seem to think 3am is the perfect time to play, and knock everything over. Vegeta usually bites Goku, and then before you know it they wake up the rest of the litter."

Gohan did not name the litter. One day he was walking and ran into Vegeta, who was with his family. Gohan mentioned the kittens, and Bulma and Trunks wanted to see them. Before you know it Chi-Chi and Goten appeared, which lead dragging his family and friends to see the kittens. Goten and Trunks decided to name the kittens for Gohan, which ended up being the names of the Z-gang. There was a Goku kitten, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, and a kitten named TJ.

Luckily, Gohan was able to name a kitten after his dead brother before his younger brother decided to name a kitten after his older brother. Each kitten matched each name. Goku liked eating, Vegeta liked to fight, Bulma wanted the attention, Chi-Chi was mean to everyone (just like Mama cat), Goten and Trunks enjoyed knocking things over, and TJ was a lot like Toki (Thank God!). At least the kittens knew the use of the litter boxes. Vegeta would sometimes poop outside the litter box, and knock Goku into the pile of poop. Fun times.

Chi-Chi made a face.

"I've done lack of sleep before," she said folding her arms. "What you have isn't sickness at all. Something's bugging you, isn't it?" Gohan brushed his fingers through his uneven hair.

"Mu-Ma has been sick," Gohan answered. "Last week she fell, blamed the ghost of TJ, and after she fell she really hasn't been well."

At the end of October Mu-Ma decided to meet Vegeta. She did this by herself, because she was bored and Gohan was working. When she went to see Vegeta, to put a face to the name, she also met Vegeta and Goku's family.

Yep. All of them.

Mu-Ma introduced herself, and once she realized the people she was speaking to were Gohan's real mom and dad, she got really friendly with them.

How friendly?

Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi had little "tea dates" twice a week.

Twice.

A.

Week.

Mu-Ma said that she and Chi-Chi were just two women who had things in common. Since Chi-Chi doesn't work, and Mu-Ma was home alone they decided to have little dates and discuss girly things. These "tea dates" just started, but ever since those dates Chi-Chi hasn't been so mean to Boss. Sure their first encounter wasn't as pleasant as Gohan wanted it to be, but Chi-Chi learned a lot about his past. It was the same for Mu-Ma when Chi-Chi told stories about Gohan.

The worst thing to ever come from those dates was old pictures. Chi-Chi had them one day to show Mu-Ma how Gohan looked as a baby. If, by any chance, Chi-Chi was a grandmother she hoped that Gohan's kids would look like him. That way Gohan could be found. Mu-Ma did feel bad hearing how much Chi-Chi missed Gohan. That is until Chi-Chi showed a picture of a younger Gohan.

Oh yeah. THAT picture.

Dressed up in a little blue suit, with a red bow, and his hair with the bowl cut.

Mu-Ma laughed for days. She couldn't keep it together when she talked to Gohan, let alone when he came over to see her. Mu-Ma then took Chi-Chi to meet Seymour. She wanted Chi-Chi to "get to know Boss" a little better, but she never really told Chi-Chi that. Mu-Ma would make up excuses to go places, and those places where most of Gohan's hangouts. The bar, the music store, and made Chi-Chi watch Gohan's band practice.

As Mu-Ma showed Chi-Chi these places, she also made sure to show everyone that picture of Gohan. Once Gohan realized what everyone was laughing at he tried to laugh with them. Small smile, small chuckle, but once Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi left the bar Gohan threatened to kill anyone who brought up that picture again.

It still gets brought up to this day. No one is dead, but Owen did end up getting his shoulder bruised from Gohan hitting him a little too hard. In Owen's words, "it was totally worth it."

Chi-Chi looked inside Gohan's cart. There was a box of stuffing, a small turkey breast, and canned peas. It was nothing compared to her three carts full of food.

"I hope she feels better," Chi-Chi said with a weak smile. "She canceled our last tea date because she wanted to catch up some sort of television shows."

"She hated how Dexter ended," Gohan mumbled.

"Tell Mu-Ma I said hello," Chi-Chi said. "She's a strong woman."

"She is. There's other things going as well, and working overtime is killing me. I decided to come to this store since nobody would recognize me, and I didn't have to look pretty. I didn't think I would run into people, especially people who live 500 miles away."

Which was true. Gohan was popular, and most people knew who he was. He always made sure he looked perfect before he stepped out the door. Gohan looked over at Chi-Chi's carts.

'I wonder if that's going to be enough food,' Gohan thought.

Chi-Chi looked over at her carts.

'I wonder if that's going to be enough food,' she thought.

"I better get going," Gohan said. "I need to drop these off at Mu-Ma's house and help her clean. Maybe rent a movie or something."

"I better make sure my husband and son didn't eat all the free samples of those mini sausages," Chi-Chi said. It has been a while since she last saw the two. "Tell Mu-Ma I wish her well."

"I will. Thanks Chi-Chi."

Gohan pushed his cart out of the aisle. He had a strange feeling in his stomach, and he didn't like the feeling at all. For some odd reason, picking out a dessert didn't seem as important as the thought going on in his head.

'I have to see Mu-Ma.'

Chi-Chi clenched the fabric above her heart. She, like Gohan, had a strange feeling. It was the same feeling she had when Goku and Gohan fought Cell. It was also the same feeling when Goku first took Gohan to meet his friend's at Master Roshi's house. Those times always ended the same.

Tears began to well up in Chi-Chi's eyes.

"All this time," she said as tears started to fall. "She wanted me to know her son. He's not going to have a family anymore." She clenched the fabric tighter. "Why…why is this hurting so bad?"

Gohan swung open the front door. Mu-Ma's house had an eerie feeling to it, and Gohan ran over to Mu-Ma's room. He saw her lying there as her oxygen machine quietly hummed. The TV was on, showing one of Mu-Ma's favorite soap operas. Gohan saw her lying there, breathing slowly.

He walked over to her, and pulled the chair next to her bed closer. He used both hands to hold her one. Gohan looked at her. Her once bright face was now a sickly white. She had on the same clothes as a few days before. Her hand felt cool, and dry. Gohan has never seen her this bad before. She was asleep, but Gohan still knew something was wrong.

Gohan grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"I was watching that," Mu-Ma mumbled. She opened her eyes and looked at Gohan. The life in her eyes was now a dark gray. Gohan forced a smile on his face.

"You're wasting electricity," Gohan quietly said. "You can't see the TV with your eyes closed."

"I can still hear it." She took the oxygen cord out of her nose. "Do you have all you need for Thanksgiving? I can't wait for that turkey."

"It's a small turkey breast, but it will be enough for the two of us." Mu-Ma nodded.

"I remember your first Thanksgiving dinner with us," Mu-Ma said closing her eyes once more. "TJ was pissed because you ate everything, and there were no leftovers. He complained the next day because he wanted a turkey sandwich."

"And he was pissed the next couple of years because I ate all the leftovers," Gohan said with a small laugh. "Remember the plate of ham he hid in his room so I wouldn't eat it?"

"It took me months to get rid of those ants in his bedroom. How can you forget that you hid a plate of ham under your bed, let alone not realize how bad the smell was. I wanted to kill your brother that day."

"You pushed him in a thorn bush, then started throwing rocks at him."

Mu-Ma quietly chuckled.

"It's called good parenting."

"The cops were called."

"I was only in jail overnight, and then they let me go."

"They let you go because I told them that you didn't take your medication that day," Gohan said. "And I had ant bites all over me. TJ claimed that he was trying to make an epic ant farm."

"Is that why I found sand in my closet that year," Mu-Ma asked. She sighed. "Your brother was a pain in my ass from the first day he came to my house. He stomped on my foot, shot rubber bands at me, and attempted to set my house on fire."

"We almost did," Gohan said. "Remember that science project that left the black stain about the oven?"

"That black stain is still above the oven. I see it every time I try and cook something. I bring out the video when I need a good laugh."

"Seymour kept his head clean shaved ever since." Gohan looked over at the frail woman once more. "I got canned peas for Thanksgiving. I know how much you like canned peas."

Mu-Ma smiled.

"You are such a good boy Gohan," Mu-Ma said opening her eyes. She looked over at Gohan and smiled. She removed her hand and placed it on Gohan's cheek. "You always think of others before you think of yourself. I'm really happy to have a son like you."

Gohan realized her ki was getting lower. He tried not to panic, but he could feel tears welding up in his eyes.

"You're going to be fine, right Mu-Ma," Gohan asked, his voice shaky. "We're going to have Thanksgiving, and eat canned peas, right Mom?"

Mu-Ma smiled at him.

"We're going to eat canned peas," Mu-Ma said closing her eyes. "And then we'll watch TV, and fall asleep on the couch." Gohan could feel her hand slipping.

"Mom!"

"It's okay Gohan. It's going to be okay my son. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a while."

Mu-Ma's hand fell on the bed. Gohan eyes widen as he felt her ki disappear.

"Mom," Gohan exclaimed checking her pulse on her neck. He couldn't feel anything. "Mom! Mom wake up!"

Her body was cold to the touch.

"Mom!"

Chi-Chi dropped a bag on the floor, containing biscuits in a can that opened on impact. Goku and Goten, who had a lot of bags on their arms, looked at her as her face went pale.

"Chi-Chi, what's wrong," Goku asked. Chi-Chi, who was in the living room, quickly turned around and ran out the door.

"Nimbus," she shouted as she ran. The little yellow cloud quickly flew to her side and lifted her up. Nimbus didn't need any direction as it quickly flew in the sky. "Go faster!"

Nimbus sped up. Chi-Chi knew she needed to linger longer at the grocery store. When she watched Boss rushed out she knew something was wrong. She had that bad feeling all day, and now it felt like her heart was about to rip out of her body.

Although she didn't know why it was hurting so bad. She didn't know Boss as well as Vegeta did, and they never went anywhere together. They never really talked unless it was a simple hello or goodbye. Chi-Chi could only assume it was the influence of his mother. She always talked about Boss growing up, how he was with his friends and family, and how much his brother was a big influence on Boss.

Mu-Ma never complained when Chi-Chi talked about Gohan. She always smiled, and assured Chi-Chi that one day Gohan will come back. Chi-Chi always felt better whenever she was with Mu-Ma. They had things in common, troublesome children and husbands.

"_I married once, he divorced me, and the child we had was so much like his father," Mu-Ma said sipping her tea. "He was very mean, and did not care about anything. He married quickly, and had a child quickly. He said that he was going to be a parent, something that I never was. He never let me see TJ, and he would never bring him over. TJ's mother couldn't take it anymore and took a bullet to her head, his father soon after."_

"_Oh my," Chi-Chi gasped. "How did you manage?"_

"_TJ was young, spiteful, and very bitter. He did not take no for an answer, and he would get his way all the time. I couldn't control him…I wasn't his mother. I tried, but I was powerless. I hoped that maybe if he had a sibling, something his father never had, he would be a good influence."_

"_Did he change?" Mu-Ma slammed her tea on the table._

"_That son of a bitch made Boss just like him! Here I am, a grandmother taking care of her grandson, and the idea to bring another teenager in the house was stupid! I don't know what I was thinking! Two teenage boys? I knew I should have adopted a girl!" Mu-Ma took a deep breath and sipped her tea. "Boss was very polite when I first met him. He had a good head on his shoulders, and that did rub off on TJ. TJ did get nicer, not as spiteful, and he loved his brother. He changed so much. He was still a trouble maker, but being together…as a family…it was warm."_

"_I think you did a fantastic job raising two boys Mu-Ma."_

"_Thank you Chi-Chi," Mu-Ma said. She put her cup down and looked at Chi-Chi. "I don't know when my time will come, but please look over Boss for me."_

_Chi-Chi blinked. She only knew Mu-Ma and Boss for a short time. Boss was an adult…sorta…so why did he need to be taken care of? He has a place of his own, friends, and a nice girlfriend._

"_Oh Mu-Ma! You're still young and a fighter! You still have time."_

_Mu-Ma weakly smiled. She then finished her tea._

It was the last time she spoken to Mu-Ma. It was over a week ago, and it wasn't until now that Chi-Chi realized what Mu-Ma meant. She just wanted someone to make sure her son will be okay. Boss had all the friends in the world, but right now he had no family.

Chi-Chi jumped off of Nimbus and landed in the street. She watched as an EMT hopped in the ambulance, and drove off. Then she saw Boss, sitting on the steps, watching the ambulance drive away. His left arm rested on top of his knees, but his right hand was in his hair, clenching it tightly.

"Boss," Chi-Chi yelled.

Gohan turned his head and saw Chi-Chi. He choked back tears. What was she doing here?

Before Gohan could do a thing, Chi-Chi quickly ran to Gohan and wrapped him in a tight hug. Gohan could only do what any man would do…he hugged Chi-Chi back and cried. He released his tears he was holding back for many years. He couldn't cry when TJ died, and he couldn't show weakness in front of Mu-Ma or his friends. It was pride, and the fact that he didn't want to think about it anymore. He kept himself distracted so he didn't have to deal with it.

Gohan, out of all people, should know keeping things inside will eventually come out one way or another. At least this time he was with his mother, and not fighting Cell. He still had his mother kept some of his sanity, but he still wasn't ready to tell everyone who he truly was.

Right now he just wanted to be with his mother.

(PG)

The bar was quiet. Music played in the background, but it was low compared to a busy night. Seymour sat behind the bar, fumbling around on his phone. He hasn't heard from Gohan since yesterday. Videl, thankfully, let Seymour know that he was with her. Toki too.

Owen and the band, and Mai, sat at the bar each drinking a beer. There were fries next to them, but no one touched them. No one really spoke a word to anyone. The bar, as of right now, was closed. The bar was a better place to be anyway. Home wasn't comfort for some.

"You know…she would want us to get drunk off our asses," Owen said, spinning his glass on the bar. Ziggy nodded.

"Body shots off of Mai too," Ziggy added. Everyone nodded, but Mai. She made a face, then proceeded to roll her eyes.

Once again there was silence. Seymour, who knew Mu-Ma since he was a teenager, tried to think of things to say to cheer up the bunch. He just couldn't muster anything to say. He loses his best friend years ago, and now he lost someone he looked up to as a mother. It's hard to cheer up people when you can't be cheerful yourself.

Everyone snapped out of their daze when the bar door opened. There stood Gohan, soaking wet, with Videl, under an umbrella. No one said anything as they walked in. Seymour did, however, pour Gohan and Videl a glass of beer. After a few more minutes Vegeta came into the bar. He looked at the sad bunch sitting at the bar.

Seymour noticed Vegeta huff as he made his way in. This was more of a private thing, and why Vegeta was here Seymour didn't know. Seymour also noticed that Vegeta was dry, and he didn't have an umbrella. Gohan did mention that Vegeta was a saiyan like him, and more powerful. Seymour as seen Gohan's powers before, and he's seen how strong Gohan is…how strong Gohan was. If Vegeta was more powerful…

"Choice of beer Vegeta," Seymour said. Better to stay on his good side than bad. Gohan had to explain to Seymour why there was a hole on the ground in front of the bar when they opened. "And don't be an ass today."

Vegeta just glared.

"Just give me a damn beer," Vegeta said sitting next to Owen. (Seating went like this: Owen was near the door, Ziggy next to him, Moth next to him, Gohan next to Moth, and Videl next to Gohan. Mai moved her seat so she could sit next to Videl) "Why are you guys sitting around like a bunch of downers? Geez, you're acting like someone died!"

Apparently Vegeta never got the news. He was here for some drinks, and felt Gohan was nearby.

Gohan learned how to "imitate" ki. He had to figure out a way to mask it, and he couldn't hide it forever. When his friend Kyo died, Gohan learned how to copy Kyo's ki. It's was a way to keep his friend near him always.

"Yeah well, someone did," Seymour said slamming the beer on the bar. He was trying not to be so irritated. "Mu-Ma died yesterday. Show some respect and drink some beer."

"At least you know how to respect the dead," Vegeta said grabbing his beer. He took a sip. "I still don't understand why everyone is upset by it. You knew she was dying anyway."

"You heartless-"

"Don't even bother," Gohan said starring at his beer. "It's just how Vegeta is. He sees life differently than we do."

Seymour shook his head.

"He may see it differently, but if he's your _friend_ then he can at least pretend to care," Seymour said to Gohan.

"I don't need to pretend," Vegeta said. "If he wants to feel better he can just sleep around like he always does."

Videl's eyes went wide. Vegeta soon realized what he said.

'Like he used to,' Vegeta thought realizing his mistake. 'Well…he's dying anyway, and he hasn't told her about his mates!' Vegeta took a sip of his beer. 'So why do I feel like crap now?'

Videl glared over at Gohan. She stood up from her seat.

"Have you been sleeping with other girls behind my back," she yelled. Gohan was slightly caught off guard. He stood up himself, in hopes to calm Videl down.

"I used to," he answered.

That wasn't the answer of choice, and that sure as hell didn't calm Videl down.

With his mind slightly in a funk, and his brain on autopilot, the answer he wanted to say was 'I used to seek comfort in sleeping around, but that was because I was dying,' or something. He really couldn't word what he wanted to say. He hasn't told her about his…uh…partners from the past. It wasn't the right place, or right time, and they never talked about taking THAT step further in the relationship.

"I never slept with anyone when I was with you," Gohan said, trying to fix this situation. "I did sleep with a lot of girls, but not while I was with you!"

"Slept with a lot of girls," Videl questioned. Seymour shot a look at Vegeta, but noticed that Vegeta looked…guilty? "So I'm just another girl you plan on sleeping with? Then what? Drop me off at the curb, never calling me again?"

"I wasn't going out with you just to sleep with you! I do want to sleep with you when I first saw you, but-"

Everything stopped when Videl slapped Gohan in the face.

"You're an asso," she yelled as tears fell freely down her face. "I hope you rot in hell!"

With that Videl stormed out of the bar. Mai quickly followed behind her. Gohan placed his hand on his cheek.

"…I wanted to wait until you were ready," Gohan finished. "Or something…" Gohan sat back down in his stool and looked at his beer. He took a deep breath and picked up his beer. "I gave it a shot." He chugged his beer down until it was empty. "Oh well."

Seymour noticed the change in Gohan. His eyes were dim, lacking life that he had mere minutes before. He remembered that look a few years ago when TJ died. He also remembered what exactly happened after that. Before Seymour could do anything Mai reentered the bar.

"It's really hard to run in the rain when your boobs keep hitting you in the face," Mai said shaking some rain out of her hair.

Everyone turned her way.

"Prove it," Owen said. Gohan hit Owen upside the head. "Ow!"

"You have a girlfriend," Gohan said getting up from his seat. "And she has a boyfriend. It's not nice to flirt with another guy's girl."

Gohan got up from his seat, and went behind the bar.

"My mother would want us to get shit faced," Gohan said pulling bottles out from underneath the bar. "And shit faced we will be."

(PG)

Inhaling the addiction, Gohan stood by his balcony in his black sweat pants. The balcony door was three inches open, just enough for the smoke to whisper its way out the door.

"I'm leaving now."

Gohan turned his head towards the voice. More drunk than sober, Gohan waved his hand towards her. He didn't know her name. She was in the street, having issues opening her car door. He walked over, placed his hand over hers, and unlocked it for her. When she saw him she gasped, his shirt soaked and his muscles exposed she instantly fell for his body.

Gohan traced his fingers across her chin, her umbrella shaking with anticipation. He casually walked away, tossing his jacket over his shoulders. He turned around and faced her once more, lifting up his soaking wet shirt, exposing his six pack, and wiping the corner of his lips. He smirked as he took a few steps back. He titled his head back, winked at her, and she found herself chasing after him.

They reached his apartment, and started to tear off each other's clothes. She hit the bed, he grabbed a condom, and fucked her.

Satisfied? Yes. Miserable? Of course.

This was…is his life. He tried the dating thing. It was good, enjoyable, but it wasn't him. There will always be a good blow, a good fuck, and he didn't need a girlfriend for that. He had himself, and that was all Gohan needed.

End of chapter.

-CrazyGohanGurl


	9. A heart fixed

Sorry for the long update. There's been some personal issues going on with my life, and it's still being worked out.

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Thanksgiving.

Most people spend it with their families, and some spend it alone. For Boss McGee he spent it with his cat…and his cat's family. This was his first Thanksgiving by himself. At this point, he did not want to be bothered by anyone. His phone has been turned off since yesterday. Mu-Ma's funeral was also yesterday, and instead of going to an after party Gohan decided to go home. He did not want to be near anyone.

Except Toki.

As the microwave beeped Gohan pulled out his TV dinner. Turkey, peas, stuffing and a brownie for dessert. The food he got in the grocery was thrown in the trash can the day Mu-Ma died. It would only rot over time, and Gohan hated the taste of can peas. They never looked appetizing, and they always had a weird taste to them. As Gohan looked at his brightly colored peas he knew they would taste better than the ones from the can.

Even though the TV dinner was small, and fresh out of the microwave, Gohan stared at the dinner in front of him. He suddenly felt full, and threw it away in the trash can. All the cats ran over to the trash can, knocked it over, and proceeded to eat the food in there. Goku was the first one in, and attempted to pull out a piece of turkey. Vegeta then tried to steal the turkey Goku had. Soon the two were doing a tug of war between the piece of turkey.

Gohan plopped on his couch, ignoring the knocked over trash can and the hissing of the cats. Part of him wanted to go to a bar and drink the day away. The Kamehameha was closed for the holiday, and most bars do not open until later due to the holiday.

That idea quickly went out the window.

He did have alcohol at home though.

But he just sat down on the couch.

…Later.

Gohan put his head on the arm rest. He wanted to go out, but at the same time he wanted to stay home. In nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants, he realized that the time it took to put on clothes and do his hair it wouldn't even be worth the effort. If he went to the bar he could bring a lonely woman home. The kittens could make a nice chick magnet. Women love baby animals. Some sappy story on how he saved the mom cat, adopted her, then had kittens would make any woman weak in the knees.

Of course, saying that his mother recently passed away and he was alone could also bring a woman to his bed. That was an option. He could always save the cat story for later, but with the kittens almost ready to be adopted he would have to use that story quick.

Mom story tonight, cat story tomorrow.

So when the bar is close to his apartment opens, he'll put on some clothes, look and smell good, and bring a woman home. She'll do the walk of shame the next day, he'll go to work, go to the bar after, pick up another woman, head home, and repeat the cycle. After his attempt to date failed miserably the only thing Gohan could do was go back to the way things were.

His attempt to suppress his feelings were becoming slightly more difficult than anticipated.

"She didn't even come to the funeral," Gohan said out loud. He pinched the space on his nose that was between his eyes. "Not that I can blame her. If I told her about all the girls I slept with then maybe this wouldn't hurt as bad. She would have walked away sooner." Toki jumped onto Gohan's lap. He rubbed his head on Gohan's chin. "Maybe she would have stayed."

"Meow mrow meow meow." (I'll stay with you.)

"And what are you going to do when I die?"

Toki laid down on Gohan's chest. He sighed, and proceeded to nap. Pretty soon the seven little kittens began to jump on Gohan, and finding places to sleep. Shasta decided where Gohan's head laid was the perfect spot for her to nap. Gohan had to lift his head, and place his hand behind it so _he_ wouldn't be in the way.

Soon the thought of the seven little kittens going to Vegeta's house soon lingered in Gohan's mind. His mom died, his girlfriend dumped him, and soon his house will be quiet. Nothing like quietness to remind someone of how lonely they are going to be.

This sucks.

Gohan could always tell his mother and father who he was, live with them. Then his mother would force him to go back to school, he wouldn't be able to sit in the same room with his dad, and soon his brother would be just like him.

Yeah…that didn't seem like a good idea either.

Chicks and alcohol. That was all he needed.

Gohan let his mind rest for as bit. It was quiet.

Really quiet.

Nothing but silence.

Yep, just Gohan and his kitties…

"It's too damn quiet," Gohan shouted as he sat up, forcing all the cats of his body. He stood up and looked around his apartment. He noticed his keyboard over in the corner, and decided to entertain himself for a while. Music always seemed to keep him at peace for a bit. "I can kill a couple of hours on that thing."

Gohan made his way over to the keyboard. He played a few notes, which soon turned into a song. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder for a bit. He tried to play a cheerful tune, in hopes to put him in a brighter mood. The songs turned sad, playing flat notes, and his fingers slowly pressing on the keys. Gohan stopped, lightly touching the keys without playing a note. He could hear the kittens causing a commotion behind him. Someone must have found some extra turkey.

Gohan had a song in mind, playing the heavy notes on the keyboard. He opened his eyes and looked at the keys he was playing.

"Wrap me in a bolt of lightning. Send me on my way still smiling. Maybe that's the way I should go; straight into the mouth of the unknown. Left the spare key on the table, never really thought I be able. You say I rarely visited on the weekend. I lost my whole life and a dear friend." His voice cracked.

"I've said it so many times. I will change my ways, no never mind. God knows I've tried." Toki carefully jumped on top of the keyboard. "Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say…so I'll be on my way."

Gohan gently shook his head.

"I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever. I had to make a choice that was not mine. I had to say goodbye for the last time. I kept my whole life in a suitcase, I never really stayed in one place. Maybe that's the way it should be. You know I live my live like a gypsy.

"I've said it so many times. I will change my ways, no never mind. God knows I've tried. Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way.

"I'll always keep you inside you healed my heart in my life." Gohan gritted his teeth. "And you've known I've tried. Call me a sinner, call me a saint. Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same. Call me your favorite, call me the worst. Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt. It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way. So I'll be on my way…so I'll be on my way."

Gohan played the last few notes of the song. He sat there for a moment, dazing off into space.

"Screw this. I'm just going to grab my bottle of whiskey, drink it down, and sleep this day away." Gohan stood up. "I hate the holidays!"

He stormed into his kitchen and opened a cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and placed it on his counter top. He looked at the bottle, half tempted just to chug the whole thing down. Instead, he pulled out a cocktail glass and put in a few ice cubes. He filled up the glass with the whiskey, and put the bottle back in the cabinet. Gohan took a deep breath before grabbing his glass.

As he walked back into the living room he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

That something was a someone.

Standing there holding a kitten.

Gohan blinked a few times. He locked the door, right? There stood a woman, short, choppy black hair, and blue eyes. Gohan did not recognize her. He looked her over once more, and looked closely at her eyes.

"Videl?"

Gohan could not believe his eye. He must be hallucinating. Yeah, that must be it.

"Hi Boss," Videl said putting the kitten back on the couch. "How are you?"

"You cut your hair."

Videl brushed her fingers through her short hair. (Picture Buu Saga hair)

"I decided to cut it off. It was getting in the way anyway." She looked down at the ground. "Ah…Mu-Ma's funeral was nice. She would have liked it."

"You were there?" Gohan tried to look back a few days. In all honestly he didn't pay any attention to anyone at the funeral. He couldn't remember the funeral at all. It was a dream to him, one he couldn't remember very well. He would spot her out in a crowd in a heartbeat, but if he couldn't remember the funeral then how could he remember seeing her?

'I got to quit drinking,' Gohan thought to himself. "It was nice." There was an awkward moment of silence. "So…why did you come over?"

Videl took a deep breath. She looked right at Gohan with determination in her eyes. Gohan was just a little afraid. Was she secretly going to kill him? Before she could pull out a gun Gohan decided to take a drink of his whiskey.

"How many women did you sleep with?"

Gohan looked at her as he finished his sip. His heart and soul were too numb to even care for the question. Videl could see in his eyes. Like Seymour, Videl noticed the shine in Gohan's eyes were gone.

"Too many to count," Gohan answered. He stared at his glass. "I was going to tell you, but…well it doesn't matter now. I don't know why you wasted your time coming over here. Don't you have your family to celebrate the holiday with?"

His words were cold. Videl wanted to slap him once more, and walk out. She couldn't though. She was here on a mission, and wasn't going to leave until she got answers.

Gohan sat down on the couch, ignoring the fact that Videl was still standing there. Videl stood in front of Gohan, arms folded.

"I'm not leaving until I know everything about you," Videl stated. What else was there to know? "If you don't start talking, I will tell Goku and the others who you really are!"

Maybe it would have been a good idea to drink the entire bottle of whiskey.

"Fine," Gohan said. He didn't care anymore. Videl huffed, pulled out her cell phone, and hit a few buttons. She put the phone on speaker, and Gohan could hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Gohan's eyes went wide. That was Goku's voice on the other end.

"Hi Goku it's Videl."

"Oh hi Videl," Goku said. He still sounded way too happy. "How are you doing? Is Buu eating all of the food?"

It was worse that Gohan thought…Videl was friends with his father!

"You know Buu, eating everything in the house," Videl said. "I just called to tell you something." Gohan stood up, shaking his head no, and waving his arms frantically around to distract her from not spilling his secret. He thought she was joking! He grabbed a random piece of paper and pen and quickly drew a stop sign, with a no underneath it. "I just called to wish you and your family a Happy Thanksgiving." Gohan stood there frozen.

"Thanks Videl! Tell Hercule and Buu to have a good holiday as well. I hate to cut this conversation short, but it's time for dessert!"

With a quick goodbye, Videl ended the call. Gohan fell back on the couch.

"No fair," he exclaimed. Actually, it was more of a whine. "You can't be friends with the people I'm trying to hide from! Fine, I'll tell you whatever you want, just don't ever call them again! I won't be your friend anymore if you do!"

Realizing what he just said, Gohan slapped himself in the forehead. Now was not the time to be acting like a child. He should be mourning, not throwing a temper tantrum. How old is he?

He looked at Videl, and noticed that she was slightly surprised by his comment. Gohan bit his bottom lip.

"You really are…a hopeless mess," Videl said, softly smiling. She sat next to Gohan on the couch. She placed her hands on top of his right. He looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Mai talked to me a few days ago. She said it was better to hear it from you before I jump to any conclusions. I just want to know your…past relationships."

"When TJ died I just wanted something to subside the pain," Gohan openly admitted. Blackmail was evil. "It helped. I just…got tired of people I care for dying. I came to the assumption that if I didn't love something then the loss wouldn't…" What was a good word? Hurt? Be Painful?

Gohan couldn't think of any words. Didn't matter anyway. He was just clearing up his name, and Videl was going to get up and leave. What else was there to tell her? It was the only thing that helped numb the pain.

Alcohol too. That seemed to help him forget what he did the night before.

"Drugs only made things worse," Gohan continued. "You get good highs, you get bad highs, and before you know it you're petting the furry wall. Once I found something I didn't want to let go. Seymour suggested to step out of the repeated cycle. Find a steady girlfriend he said. What's the worse that can happen he said. You get dumped he said. He forgot to mention the part where your heart being pulled out of your chest, and thrown in your face." Gohan took a sip of his drink. "I should take his heart and throw it in his face. I'll just tell him his meatball sandwiches suck. That will make him cry."

Gohan took another, longer sip of his drink until it was empty.

"I'm sorry Boss," Videl said, holding his hand tighter. "I…kinda knew your history, but chose to ignore it. I didn't want to believe it, so when Vegeta made that comment I did freak out a little bit. Mai asked me if you made any advances towards me to take that part in the relationship. After some time to think I realized that you were really…really trying. You told me a lot about you, expressing things to me that you would only tell your friends. You trusted me-"

"And in return you use it to blackmail me."

"But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do that to get you back?" Gohan looked at her.

"Blackmail," he promptly stated. "See, most people buy flowers, go to dinner, or something to get back together with an ex. Out of all those choices you decide to do blackmail."

"Yes."

Gohan looked at her once more. If he got into a fight with a friend, what did he do to fix it? He would threaten his friend to be friends again, or else he would pound him to the ground. But that's what friends did, at least for guys. Blackmail was different. It was a forced relationship. Clearly, there was a huge difference. (No, not really. In Gohan's mind it was)

Videl did come all the way over here to apologize, and to listen and reason. So she does get some kudos points for that. The winter coat was hiding all the important parts Gohan wanted to see, so some kudos points were deducted. She didn't look too bad with her hair cut off, but it did show her eyes more, which Gohan liked. Add some kudos points there. She did have Goku's number plugged into her cell phone, and can expose his secret in five seconds flat. Gohan would never do that to his friends.

That's a lie.

He would threaten their life if he knew a secret they didn't want shared.

"Ohhhhhh," Gohan said out loud. "It's the same thing."

Videl was not part of his mental decision making, or knowing the kudos points being added up in his head. She looked at him, wondering if he was actually mentally stable, and wondering if he already had too much to drink.

"Mrew." (Idiot) Toki shook his head and went into the bedroom. The family of kittens and Shasta followed as well.

So let's do an overview.

Videl was hot. She had a nice body, which she always hid with baggy clothes. She was funny, strong, and doesn't take crap from anyone. She was sweet, kind, and got along with his friends pretty well. She's real good at keep secrets, except when she decides to use them as blackmail. Gohan knew he would do the same thing, which almost made her perfect for him in a way.

Downsides.

Short temper. It's hard to explain a situation if she's mad. Once she's on fire there's no stopping her flames until she's all burned out. She's almost like Chi-Chi.

Just.

Like.

His.

Mother.

Those words repeated in his head for some time. Once again. Videl just started as Gohan's face paled slightly. She let go of his hand and sat back on the arm rest. Clearly whatever was going through his head was something he didn't enjoy. Figuring the thought process was going to take a while, Videl took off her coat and decided to go to the fridge to get a drink.

Back to Gohan's inner thinking.

Okay, so Videl had the temper of his mother, but a sweet side as well. Granted, he had a short temper as well, but he would walk away for a while, come back, and figure something out. Not sure if Videl would do the same thing, but he could hope she would. What's the worst that could happen?

Oh yeah…a slap in the face.

It's not like he felt it or anything, or that he had to put an ice pack on his check since it began to swell.

She didn't hold back on that one.

At least she didn't hide her feelings like most girls. That was a plus. She always expressed how she felt, even if it meant highly embarrassing herself in front of a complete stranger. She liked him from the start. She was in denial about his past, but she learned to accept that. What woman would accept him for what his history was? She was one of a kind, and to lose that would put him back in the dumps again.

And Toki liked her.

That was important. If Toki didn't like her then she would be out the door like no one's business. If she's willing to give him a second chance then he might as well take it. He'll treasure the memories, just like Mu-Ma always told him to do.

And she did go to the funeral.

Mu-Ma would be happy to know that.

If she was here she would smile, and say 'thank you.'

But Mu-Ma wasn't here anymore.

Gohan curled his legs up to his body. He rested his arm on his knee as he brought his hand to rest above his lips. He could feel his eyes begin to water.

'She liked Videl a lot. She would call me a loser if I lost Videl again,' Gohan thought. He tucked his head under his hand. "Mom."

Gohan soon felt two arms wrap around his semi fetal position on the couch. He also felt something cold and wet on his bare back. He lifted up his head and noticed that Videl was hugging him.

He completely forgot Videl was here.

And what the hell was on his back?

Videl pulled away and looked at Gohan.

"I know," she said, putting a soda can on the table. (That explains the cold wet thing on his back) She did the same thing with his glass, carefully putting it on his table. "I'm not giving up on you. All the other girls see you as nothing but a good time, but I'm going to show you that all girls are not just toys you play with."

Gohan closed his eyes, smiled, and gently shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked at her. They sparkled brightly, and seemed to be smiling back at her.

"And how do I know you're not going to use me like one of your toys," Gohan asked. Videl smiled.

"I will never use you like my toys," Videl said. A tint of red crossed her cheeks.

Gohan's eyes went wide. He didn't expect that as an answer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the couch. He straddled himself on top of her, and held her wrists up against the arm of the couch. He was a few inches away from her face.

"I can't beat that. I can never beat that," Gohan said. "But I bet whatever toy you have can't give you hugs or kisses like I can." He leaned in carefully and kissed Videl. "So we'll mark this as a fight, a small break, and continue on being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"That depends," Videl said. "You didn't…sleep with anyone, did you?"

Gohan sighed.

"I…" He bit his lip. Videl moved underneath him. "I…just couldn't. With Mu-Ma…the holiday…I drank. I have the hangovers to prove it, plus the empty bottles sitting on the kitchen counter."

Videl placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips. "I know this is a difficult time, and things haven't been the greatest, but I trust you."

Videl hugged him, and he put his arm underneath her. If he told her the truth he was afraid she was going to leave again. He refused to let her go. Videl made him so happy, and lying to her was the only way to keep her. It was wrong, and he would feel guilty, but like every lie he has told it would soon become a truth.

"I won't mess up again," Gohan said, his head resting on Videl's forehead.

"Your breath reeks of alcohol."

Gohan smiled.

(PG)

Today was the day.

As Gohan stood in front of the Capsule Corps. doors he held a brown box in his arms. Toki sat on his shoulder as Shasta sat on top of the box. If he could, he would ring the doorbell. He would have to put the box down, but if he did that Shasta would open the box and set the kitten free. (Already happened once) If Toki tried to ring the doorbell, Shasta would scratch Gohan. (Happened once, and that's when Shasta went to free her kittens) If Gohan tried to use his back Shasta would growl and step on Gohan's chest so they were face to face.

So he stood there, like an idiot, trying to figure out how to get these kittens in the house. Knowing that there will be a sacrifice to be made. Gohan took a deep breath, and used his foot to ring the doorbell.

Shasta did not like that at all, and went to attack his leg. Gohan yelled as he felt her sharp claws and teeth puncture his leg. She took her nails and scratched them back towards her. Gohan could feel his blood running down his leg as he tried to kick her off.

This was all before he could reach the doorbell.

Shasta took her claws and scratched him once again. He quickly kicked the doorbell, breaking instead of ringing it. Shasta stopped attacking once she saw sparks flying from what used to be the doorbell. Gohan dropped his leg to the ground, unable to aid his bleeding leg. Shasta jumped to the ground and stood next to Gohan. If Gohan stood on one foot Shasta would knock him off balance.

So Gohan stood there…in pain…bleeding onto the cement.

After what seemed like an eternity the door finally opened. Mr. Brief stood there smiling.

"Hello Boss," he said looking at the box. "Are these the little kittens I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes," Gohan said trying not to wince. He quickly handed the box over to Mr. Brief as he went to look at his leg. Shasta got him real good. Mr. Brief noticed and quickly aided Gohan in the house. Shasta was right behind him, please by her attack. "She's a little over protected of her kids."

"Let me put the kittens in the bedroom," Mr. Brief said as he quickly trotted away. "Bulma! You're friend needs stitches!"

Shasta followed Mr. Brief, leaving Gohan to bleed on the floor.

"I don't need stitches," Gohan said looking at his leg. "I only look like I'm bleeding bad because I'm on blood thinners."

"Mew meow mrow mew meow mro?" (Didn't Dr. Barns say you would lose a lot of blood by an open wound?)

"Well yeah, but it won't kill me."

"Meow mrow mew." (Yeah it will.)

Gohan tried to recall what Dr. Barns said about his blood thinner. He would bruise easily, and will bleed a lot more than usual. If not controlled his body would go into shock, and lose a lot of blood. Gohan looked at Toki.

"You do realize if I die it's because of your girlfriend," he exclaimed. Before Toki could say anything, a robot that looked like a wheelchair quickly scooped up Gohan. Toki quickly jumped onto Gohan's lap before the strange robot took off.

The robot screeched to a halt once it entered a room. There stood Bulma, dressed in a nurses outfit with a surgical, holding a needle.

A very long needle.

Gohan was glad he didn't have the same fear of needles as his father, but he was a little bit afraid of Bulma.

"Don't worry Boss," she said, smiling behind the mask. "This won't hurt a bit."

The screaming coming from the Capsule Corp building proved otherwise.

After Mrs. Brief told the cops that there was nothing to worry about, Gohan came out of the room where the evil wheelchair robot put him. He had a minor limp, but it was something that would go away over time.

Maybe.

"Twelve stitches, and a shot of antibiotics all because of your girlfriend," Gohan shouted at Toki. "I told you to distract her so I can take the kittens here!"

"Mew mrow mew mew!" (She had me cornered!) Toki shouted back. "Mewo me meow mew mrow mew meow!" (You out of all people should know what it's like!)

"That's why I hide on the balcony!"

Vegeta watched as he saw his friend auguring with his cat. It looked ridiculous.

"I need to make some real friends," Vegeta said as he walked further away from Gohan.

End of chapter.


	10. 6 Months

Disclaimer: Still do not own…

Pulling at the doors one more time, Gohan gave the CD store a once over and started to leave. With a cigarette by his ear, Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. The walk home was a long one, but with the snow falling on winter's night, Gohan didn't mind the walk.

The town was decorated with Christmas lights, wreaths, and Santa Claus' asking for donations. Gohan wrapped the dark blue scarf around his neck as he walked. Christmas was coming up close, and while people were happy and celebrating this time with family, Gohan was going to be alone.

The band mates had their own family to be with, and Videl was traveling with her father feeding the homeless. Vegeta asked Bulma if there was room for one more, and since Bulma didn't like Boss very much she said no. Goku and his family was already going to be there, and it was too many people already. Gohan knew Goku and Chi-Chi were going over to Vegeta's house, but he didn't know Bulma didn't like him so much. Vegeta asked, which was surprising since Gohan never asked if he could come over, so now he was left alone.

The cats were getting fixed, and since the holiday is a busy year they won't be home for a while. It was usually an easy drop off, pick up the same day, but since Gohan decided to do it last minute the vet was booked, and opted to let the cats stay once they were fixed. This was the first holiday Gohan had to spend alone.

Instead of heading home, Gohan decided to take a little detour. Walking though the doors, Gohan shook off the access snow and removed his scarf. Seymour was at the bar washing a few mugs, and smiled once he saw Gohan.

"Hey Boss," he said as he placed a few clean mugs underneath the counter. "Store closed for the night?"

"Yeah. I closed early since no one was coming in," Gohan said removing his leather jacket. Underneath he wore a simple, red t-shirt. He placed his scarf over his jacket. "Jack on the rocks please."

"That bad of a night?"

"Really bad of a business." Seymour grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small glass. He scooped a few ice cubes into the glass, and poured the jack. "People hear snow, and no one wants to shop."

"You see how empty this bar is right?"

"Whenever I hear snow I just want to drink." Gohan took a sip of his Jack. "If there were more people like me tonight would be booming."

It was seven at night, and only a few people were at the bar. Gohan recognized a few locals, and regulars, so the bar was silent. Weekends were the busiest, along with the nights the band performed, but a quiet night at the bar was nice. Gohan felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, and casually placed it on his ear.

"Boss here." Gohan quickly stood up and walked over to a table. "Really busy night you know." He yelled as he moved around silverware on the table, making loud noises. "I was going to call you back Dr. Barns."

"Figures," Seymour said shaking his head.

"I'll call you back for an appointment. Right now I'm reeeeally busy so if I could-" Gohan began slamming items on the table, and then fixing it back up again. Seymour watched Gohan make more of a mess, and then stood straight. He reached backwards for a chair, and managed to pull one out. He sat there, back perfectly straight, slightly turned away from Seymour. He began talking more quietly on the phone, and Seymour couldn't hear.

Gohan removed the phone from his ear, and looked down at it. His face was pale. Seymour quickly made his way over, and pulled a chair from the same table to sit on.

"What's wrong?" Gohan stared blankly at his phone. Seymour snapped his fingers in front of Gohan's face. "Hey! Snap of it!"

Gohan lowered Seymour's snapping fingers.

"I don't even know how to say this," Gohan said dropping his arm to the side of him. He let out a slight chuckle, smiled, and used his hand without the phone to brush his fingers through his hair.

(PB)

Gohan sat at the one of the round tables with a bottle of Jack in his one hand. Owen and Ziggy were leaning up against the wall while Moth and Mai sat at an adjacent table from Gohan. Videl sat next to Gohan, her one hand holding his, leaning on his shoulder. Seymour swiped up broken glass on the floor. Vegeta was here, broke his beer bottle, and left.

"So now what," Owen asked. "Do we start raising money or something? Maybe threaten the guy to let us use his machine?"

"Either one won't work," Gohan said bringing the bottle to his lips. "We just have to…take it one day at a time. I will be drinking most of the time, calling out of work any time I please, and maxing out all of my credit cards."

Seymour dumped the broken bottle into a trashcan.

"Vegeta took the news a bit rough," Seymour said putting the broom back in the closet.

"That's because I'm the cool one," Gohan boasted. "He'll calm down in a day or two. I'll drop by tomorrow at his place to check on him."

"He did what we felt," Owen said avoiding eye contact from everyone. "Six months right?"

"That's all the time I have left." Gohan drank from his bottle. "Six months to live, and the one thing that can save my life costs a million dollars."

"What does Dr. Rosenfield have to charge that much money?!" Owen punched the wall behind him. "No one has that kind of money to afford that machine!"

"It's a risk," Videl said quietly. "Dr. Rosenfield created a temporary lung for lung surgeries. It's placed in the chest cavity to keep oxygen in the body so the heart can beat. While the surgeons work on the lungs, the 'air lungs' will keep the blood flowing. It's remarkable how it works, but not that many people can afford it. If people don't survive the surgery he still gets to keep his money."

"Why are people so money hungry?!"

"We all knew this was going to happen one day, and now we know how much time we have," Gohan stated. He sighed. "At least now we have a time limit. So, instead of beating up ourselves, or taking it out on our drinks, I say we make my last days enjoyable."

"I know where this is going," Seymour mumbled rolling his eyes.

"I demand a bouncy castle in the bar!"

"Please don't mention the petting zoo."

"And a petting zoo!"

"I'm too sober for this."

"I may have six months to live, but that doesn't mean we can't bounce around and pet farm animals," Gohan exclaimed. He looked over at Videl. Even though he tried to make light in the dark, Videl wasn't feeling it. She was going to cry. He could see her fighting back tears, but it was failing. He put the bottle on the table, and brought Videl onto his lap. "I know."

Videl tucked her head on Gohan's shoulder, and broke down into tears. Mai brushed back a few, but like Videl she couldn't hold them back. Moth gave her a hug, and let her cry on his shoulder.

(PB)

Vegeta broke the door to Capsule Corps. The machine maids stopped moving, and when they saw the angry Vegeta they quickly scattered. Bulma quickly made her way into the living room and saw the broken door.

"Vegeta," she yelled, but her husband ignored her and went straight for the gravity room. "Vegeta!"

The Gravity Room door closed.

Bulma was beside herself. First he gets a texts message, probably from Boss since he's the only person who texts him, and leaves without a goodbye, and now he storms back in the house, breaking the door, and ignoring her. This was just great. Her robots soon returned and fixed the door in a jiffy. It was something they were used to by now, and there was a closet full of doors ready when Vegeta broke them.

Pulling out a cigarette out of her purse, Bulma sat down on the couch and enjoyed her fix. If she knew Vegeta he would probably call Goku to come over so they could spar. Hopefully the spar would calm down her hot headed Prince.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the new door, and Bulma knew who it would be.

"Come in Goku," Bulma spoke loudly. The door opened, and a smiling Goku was there.

"Hey Bulma," Goku said. "How did you know it was me? Can you sense ki now?"

"I know my husband well enough to know when you're coming over. He's in the Gravity room waiting for you."

"Thanks Bulma!"

Goku walked down the hallway, and Bulma was left alone with her cigarette. It's actually been a while since Goku came over to spar. Vegeta was constantly hanging out with Boss that Goku fell to the wayside. It wasn't like Boss was a bad person, but why Vegeta would hang out with him confused Bulma to no end. Boss was a teenager, a bad influence, and as far as she knew Boss and Vegeta had nothing in common. Vegeta doesn't even drink, and he only started once he was hanging out with Boss.

Bulma tapped her cigarette in an ash tray. Boss doesn't fight, which Vegeta loves to do, so what made them friends? Vegeta never listened to music before, and the only reason why he went to the bar that night was to insult the creator of the name. It was…Owen? Yeah, Owen named the bar due to his love of the Martial Arts tournament. Boss' friends were nice, more polite than Boss too.

That night though…that night when Vegeta came back. He was in a good mood, and couldn't stop smiling. It was like he knew something, a secret of some sort, and when Bulma asked him about it Vegeta just mentioned a new friend. Of course, when she met Boss for the first time she could have sworn that he and Vegeta had a secret love affair. To top it off, Boss was dating Videl. They somehow managed to keep it quiet, due to Videl's popularity, but Hercule was not fond of his daughter dating a punk.

Maybe that's why the press hasn't been talking much about Boss and Videl. Hercule has been distracting the press with openings of new gyms, hotels, and Bulma has noticed that Videl hasn't been on the police force as much. They did break up around Thanksgiving, but got back together. Bulma wished that Videl would have just stayed away, since Boss was nothing but trouble. She's seen his criminal record. Break ins, robbery, drugs, drunk in public, underage drinking, speeding tickets, and the list goes on. His most recent was getting into a fight, but the charges were dropped.

Bulma didn't have much room to talk. Boss never tried to destroy the planet, or kill innocent lives, like her husband.

After about twenty minutes, and a glass of wine later, there was a knock on the door. Goku was already here, so maybe Goten followed not too long after. They were a pair, Goku and Goten, and they were the ying to her husband and son's yang. Bulma opened the door to find not Goten, but an older teen with a bottle in his hand. Boss was leaning up against the door when it opened. Bulma put on a fake smile.

"Hi Boss," she said sounding a bit too friendly. She noticed Videl on the other side of him. "Hi Videl! What brings you guys around here?"

Gohan pushed himself straight up. He was confused, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just came to check on Veggie-chan," he said. "He uh…well you know Veggie-chan."

"He's with Goku right now." Bulma pointed down the hall with her thumb. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. There was just some news he didn't take very well."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I told him that our sleepovers had to end because my butt is getting sore." Bulma's eyes went wide.

"Don't listen to him Bulma," Videl said as she took a step next to Gohan. "Do you mind if we come in?"

"Sure!" Bulma stepped out of the way to let Boss and Videl in. She noticed Videl's eyes were a little puffy. "Hey Boss, why don't you go check on Vegeta and Goku? I bet they will be happy to see you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, and chuckled. He walked down the hall, leaving Bulma alone with Videl. She quickly pulled Videl to the couch.

"What's wrong," Bulma asked. She was concerned, and when Videl started to tear up, Bulma grabbed her a tissue. "You can tell me Videl."

"It's Boss," Videl said as she dabbed her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" If he hurt her again…

"I'm just…worried about him," Videl said trying to keep it together. As much as she liked Bulma, she didn't want to share the full details. Boss didn't want many people to know about his time limit, and from the sight of things Vegeta didn't tell Bulma either.

"But you're in tears!"

"It's a lot of things Bulma. With Mu-Ma's passing and TJ's death coming up…Boss is trying to keep a smile but I know it's killing him." Videl brought the tissue to her face. This part was true. "He's going to be alone on Christmas! He has no family to be with!"

And Videl broke down once more. Bulma felt her heart clench for the young girl, and guilt consumed her. Vegeta did ask her if Boss could come over for the holiday, and she flat out said no. She completely forgot that Boss lost his mother, and she didn't know he lost a brother as well.

"He can stay with us!"

Bulma and Videl both turned their heads. While Bulma smiled Videl's face paled.

Minutes before the interruption…

Gohan watched through the red window as he watched Vegeta get his butt handed to him. He wasn't up to fighting par, and he was being sloppy. Goku managed to get a few good hits on Vegeta, and while it angered the short man his kicks and punches were slow. They were fighting in 300 times Earth's gravity. Gohan would be crushed if he stepped foot in there, and instead of six months until he dies it would be shortened to seconds.

'Painful seconds,' Gohan thought. He watched as Vegeta powered up into a super saiyan. Vegeta noticed Gohan looking through the window. Gohan raised his bottle, and watched as Vegeta got elbowed in the face. Vegeta crashed into the wall and left a dent. Gohan stood there, bottle still in the air, as Vegeta yelled at Goku. 'Great job Goku.'

Vegeta pointed to the window, and Goku saw Boss standing there, bottle still up in the air. He waved. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Gohan stepped back as the door opened.

"Hi Boss," Goku said. Gohan noticed his gi was a bit torn.

"Think I can sneak in and talk to Veggie-chan for a bit," Gohan asked.

"Sure! I could use a break anyway."

Goku disappeared as Gohan made his way into the gravity room. He sat next to a beat up Vegeta, and handed him the bottle.

"You know, I still have time," Gohan said as Vegeta took a sip. "I'm not sure why you threw a giant hissy fit and stormed out."

Vegeta took another sip of the bottle, and handed it back to Gohan.

"I don't know why either," Vegeta said. "This planet has made me soft. I'm starting to feel concern for stupid people."

Gohan laughed quietly.

"You like me, admit it." Gohan took a sip out of the bottle.

"I admit you're an idiot, and that's all you're getting from me." Vegeta grabbed the bottle out of Gohan's hand. "When are you going to admit who you are?"

"I don't know if I will," Gohan said as Vegeta took a sip. "I don't want my last words to be a confession. If I don't tell them from now until six months from now, will you?"

Vegeta huffed.

"I won't but the Namek will," Vegeta answered. The bottle returned to Gohan. "I'm going to miss the free drinks."

"You'll still get the free drinks," Gohan said wiping his mouth from his previous sip. He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think it fully hit me yet. Everyone else is upset, and they want to cram in a lot of things before I go. I just want to do what I've always been doing. I don't have a budget list of things I want to do before I die."

"I thought you wanted a petting zoo at the bar?"

"It's a good idea! Have you ever seen a drunk duck? Dude, it's hilarious!" Gohan handed Vegeta the bottle. "Don't think about it until we get there. I want to spend my remaining time with my friends, and not stressing the fact I only have six months to live."

Vegeta grunted in reply.

Gohan patted Vegeta on the shoulder and stood up. He left the Gravity Room, and returned into the living room. Goku was smiling, Bulma was talking to him about something, not looking very happy, and Videl sat on the couch shaking her head.

"So…" Gohan said. Bulma and Goku looked over at him. Videl had an 'I'm sorry' look, and Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair. "Listen it's not like-"

"You're coming to my house for Christmas," Goku boasted.

"Wait…what?" Gohan looked at Videl, who gave another apologetic look. Did she tell Goku and Bulma about his time limit, or something else?

"Videl was upset that you were going to be alone for the holiday, so I decided that you'll coming over my house!" Goku had a huge smile on his face. It would have been better if she just told them he was dying. Goku walked up to Gohan and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Goten really likes you, and I know Chi-Chi won't mind having you over. Videl said you have the week of Christmas off, and you can stay the whole week!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gohan said. "I'll just be in the way."

"It will be good for Chi-Chi. Maybe having you there would help distract her. She hasn't been the same since Gohan left."

Goku looked to the ground. He hasn't been the same either. Gohan, on the other hand, just got tossed a guilt trip card. Chi-Chi was there with him when Mu-Ma died. She held him, talked softly to him, and let him ball his eyes out all over her dress. She knew what it was like to lose someone close. Hell, when Radditz showed up her life was turned upside down and never found a way back around. It was the least he could do for her.

"I'll be fine by myself," Gohan said. His mother did nothing wrong, but a week with Goku was out of the question. Gohan was fine with small talk here and there, but he didn't trust himself to be alone with Goku. Tempers would flair. "It's only one year I'll be by myself. There's always next year…"

Gohan bit the inside of his lip. There wasn't going to be a next year. Goku noticed Boss' body language. He was defensive, vulnerable, and heartrending. Still, Goku put on his best smile.

"We'll pick you up in two weeks," Goku said.

"I said-"

"We'll stop by when you are working, and talk about it some more. Bulma, can you not tell Vegeta that Boss is staying with us? I want him to be Vegeta's Christmas present!"

"But-"

"I'm going to head back to Vegeta. I still have some time to spar before Chi-Chi wants me home. I'll see you guys later!"

Goku waved his hand in the air, and walked back towards the Gravity Room. Gohan stood there, mouth opened, paralyzed, with Bulma matching his look.

"He can't do that," they both said. They looked at each other, with still matching looks. Bulma rubbed her temples as Gohan brushed his fingers through his hair. Both were showing off their nervous/stressed traits.

"I'm going to get some wine," Bulma said.

"I'm going home," Gohan said with a slouch. He looked over at Videl. She didn't want to look at him. She opened her big fat mouth, and if she knew Goku was there she wouldn't have said anything. She could have lied, but instead she confided to Bulma. Videl knew her boyfriend was mad, and she was in trouble. Gohan sighed. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Videl looked up at Gohan and nodded. Gohan wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed out the door. The snow crunched below their feet as they walked in silence. Gohan still had his arm around Videl, which to Videl was a good sign.

"Is it okay…if I spent the night at your house," Videl asked.

Gohan blinked, and the little Boss in his head was pulling out some cake, hanging out decorations, and had party favors on a table. The little Boss had a huge smile on his face knowing what 'spend the night' meant. He was waiting for this moment for a long time. It was hard for Gohan to keep the excitement to himself.

"Sure," Gohan said as he tried his best to hide a big smile. "You're dad won't be too happy about it though."

"I'll tell him I'm staying at Erasa's house. He won't mind since there's supposed to be more snow tonight."

Up went the balloons.

"You won't need anything from your house?"

Disco ball!

"I'll be fine. Worse case I come home wearing one of your shirts."

Strobe light!

"I see no problem," Gohan said as the little Boss in his head started to hang streamers. He looked over at Videl, and saw her state. Her eyes were still puffy, and there were tears still threatening to fall. She held onto his jacket as they walked. Her purple gloves were hiding her fingers, and Gohan knew she was holding on tightly. The poor girl's knuckles had to be white. Gohan quickly swept Videl off her feet, and carried her bridal style. "Much better!"

"I'm too heavy," Videl claimed. Gohan just laughed.

"You're not heavy at all! My back is about to give way, and my knees are feeling a lot of pressure, but it's not because you're heavy!"

"Jerk!" Videl slapped him on the chest.

"Miss Videl Satan, did you really hit someone who swept you off your feet? Most girls would be flattered by the gesture." Gohan stopped walking. "I know how you like to be carried."

Gohan quickly adjusted Videl, and threw her over his shoulder. Videl started kicking her feet as Gohan's arm was around her waist. He continued to walk while Videl started to hit his back.

"Put me down," she said as she laughed.

"This is easier for my back," Gohan responded. "My shoulder is starting hurt. I should work out a bit more"

"Boss!" Videl started to hit Gohan's behind. "Put me down!"

"I'm enjoying this actually."

Gohan carried Videl over his shoulder until he reached his apartment. He placed her down on the ground so she could walk up the stairs. She was smiling as she trotted up the stairs. At least now she was in a good mood.

The three cats were excited to see Videl walk through the door. They walked up to her, and Videl petted each one separately. Toki was the first to reach Gohan, and by the look on the little cats face Gohan knew Toki sensed something. TJ saw Toki, and he, as well, looked at Gohan. Shasta walked away. She never liked Gohan to begin with.

"The couch," Gohan said as the three made their way to the couch. Shasta rolled her eyes as she made her way to the couch.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Videl said. Gohan didn't need to hide a smile, considering the news he had to share with his two cats wasn't good news. Once the door was closed, Toki sat on Gohan's lap.

"Mrow?" (What?) Toki asked.

"Dr Barns called me today. He gave me…some not so good news," Gohan explained. Toki lowered his ears. TJ noticed, and did the same thing. This was harder than Gohan thought it would be. "You my health isn't getting much better." Gohan could see tears forming in Toki's eyes. Gohan's lower lip startled to tremble. He did not have this issue when he was talking with his friends! "He said the way my lungs are deteriorating…he estimated that I only have six months to live."

Gohan watched as Toki trembled on his lap. TJ, who was still a young kitten, lowered his head.

"Mow…mew meow mro!" (But…you can't die!)

"I don't want to either," Gohan said as tears started to fall. "But…we still have time together! We'll take lots of pictures, make a lot of memories okay? Seymour will take care of you, Shasta, and TJ when the time comes."

"Meow mrow mew mermor! Meow mow mew!" (I don't want Seymour! I want you!)

"I don't want Seymour either!" Gohan was now wailing. Tears were falling down his cheeks. "We'll be okay! You won't be alone, and I'll have TJ and Mu-Ma with me!"

"Meow mrow Mu Mow!" (I miss Mu-Ma!)

"I miss her too!"

Both cried on the couch. Shasta walked by the couch, and rolled her eyes. She jumped on the couch, and licked TJ's head. TJ rubbed his head underneath Shasta's chin. Videl came out of the bathroom and saw the duo with waterfalls in their eyes. Shasta rolled her eyes once again. Both were being overdramatic, and Videl smiled as she watched Shasta make faces. Videl sat next to Gohan, and pulled his head until he was resting on her chest.

His mood automatically brighten.

"Natures pillows," Gohan said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Just ah…" The little Boss in his had everything set up. He lined up the fireworks, and had a match ready in his hand.

"We should head to bed. It's been a rough day."

The Boss in his head lit the fireworks and took a step back. All he had to do was wait for them to go off.

Gohan got up from the couch, and reached out his hand for Videl to grab. Once two made contact, Gohan lead Videl to his bedroom. Toki followed behind. If things started to get a bit heated Toki knew he had to step out.

"Do you want to use one of my shirts as a night shirt," Gohan asked. Videl nodded, and Gohan tossed her a shirt. "There's an extra toothbrush behind the mirror."

"I'll just use yours," Videl said as she smiled. Videl headed once more to the bathroom, and closed the door. Gohan wasn't sure what he should do. Light some candles, maybe some music for the mood, strip down? He was doing his best to contain himself, but once he heard the sink water turn on Gohan knew one thing.

He really had to pee.

Gohan paced around his room for a bit, waiting for Videl to finish brushing her teeth. He then stood, doing the potty dance, as he learned that Videl let the water run when she brushed her teeth. How long did she have to brush her teeth for? Did she have to brush each one individually? Dear Kami, or Dende, or whoever…please let Videl hurry up before he takes a leak off of his balcony. His neighbors didn't like him doing it before, and he can grantee that they won't like it again!

The bathroom door finally opened, and Videl stood there with one of his band shirts. As much as he wanted to eye her up and down, grab her, and throw her to the bed, nature needed to be answered first.

"I have to pee," Gohan said as he trotted into the bathroom. Being a bachelor for a while, and having many one night stands, Gohan did not shut the door when he entered. He quickly lifted up the toilet seat, and answered natures call. Videl quickly turned away. They just took a new step into their relationship, and it was one Videl wasn't really ready for.

Waiting for Gohan to finish, Videl sat down on his water bed. Toki jumped on the bed and sat on her lap. The poor kitty looked so sad. Videl heard the toilet flush, and Gohan sigh in relief. It brought a small smile on her face as she heard the water run. Gohan stepped out of the door with the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Sorrwy," Gohan said with a bit of difficulty speaking. Videl smiled in reply, as a small blush appeared on her face. Just moments ago she stood in that room with his toothbrush in her mouth. She wanted to get a bit more serious with their relationship. Spending the night and using his toothbrush was a big step, but now she was ready for the really big one.

Videl was nervous. She wasn't as skilled as other women, and talking to Erasa and Mai only helped a little bit. Gohan never pushed himself, and had so much self control. He truly wanted to be with her. He exposed his secrets to her, and even cried on her shoulder. Videl knew one thing for sure. She loved Gohan, and she realized it when her hand met his face.

The look on his face haunted her dreams for many nights, even when they got back together. The sound of her hand was like glass plate being shattered on the ground. It wasn't a glass plate that Videl heard that day; it was the sound of Gohan's heart breaking. She didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. He JUST lost his mother hours before, and Videl put the nail in his coffin. When she went to apologize she saw the damage she had done.

Dark circles, swollen eyes, pale skin, and thin body. It was only days when she last saw him, but she saw the damage she caused. Day by day, he was looking better and acting himself. When he was with her, he was the happiest man alive. That's when Videl knew Gohan loved her as well, but due to their break up he never confessed. Today she was going to confess her feelings, and then they were going to prove it to themselves.

Videl giggled as she hugged her cheeks. This was going to be it!

Gohan, who was standing by the bathroom door, raised his eyebrow as he watched his girlfriend become girly. It was cute, and hopefully whatever she was thinking about involved him and his bed. Gohan placed his elbow on the door frame, and placed his head on his hand.

"What gives me the honor to see you get all girly girly on me," Gohan asked. Videl froze in her spot, and blushed some more. Gohan was still in his clothes while Videl sat there in his shirt. Now he could ogle at her. "You don't look so bad in just a shirt."

Videl tucked the shirt over her thighs. It was too cute.

"Your not so bad in your…black socks," Videl said. Gohan looked down at his socks.

"Thanks?" Videl looked away in embarrassment.

"My flirting skills need a little bit of work." If only she could go back in time.

"Considering I've been on my feet all day you probably won't like them so much when I take them off."

"I'm not very good at speaking since the only thing on my mind is how to tell you that I love you," Videl said as she waved her arms around in a panic. Her arms quickly stopped, and they were immediately placed over her mouth.

Gohan moved his elbow from the door and stood up. Did she just say what she thought she said? Sure, she was talking rather quickly, and when she moved her arms up and down her shirt went up and down. Even though her black boy shorts were a nice distraction, the three words that came out of her mouth had him look away.

Gohan smiled.

"I'm glad you said it first," he said as he chuckled. "I was afraid if I said it you would slap me again."

Videl still couldn't face him. She felt the weight of the bed shift from underneath her.

"Look at me."

Gohan's voice was but a whisper. Videl knew her face was still red, and warm, so she slowly turned her attentions towards Gohan. His fingers gently brushed underneath her chin, and his lips pressed up against hers. His teeth tugged on Videl's lower lip, parting her lips. He slip his tongue between her light pink lips, and Videl welcomed him with her own.

Gohan wrapped an arm around Videl, and lowered them both to the bed. Videl grabbed his jacket, and pulled it off. Left alone in a shirt and pants, Gohan lifted up Videl's left legs so he could rest himself between her. He pulled himself up, and took off his shirt. He laid back down on his forearms, and started to kiss Videl once again. Videl let her fingers feel his chest, his toned biceps, and trailed along his scar.

Gohan abruptly stopped, and placed his head on Videl's shoulder.

"Boss," Videl questioned removing her hand.

"It's fine," Gohan said with his fingers clenching onto the bed sheets.

The scar…he hated that scar. He's been under the knife for a while. Dr. Barns would cut him up, clean up shards of the glass, and stitch up cuts the glass made. His body would usually heal itself, but there were times where he was rushed to emergency room for immediate surgery. Often Gohan questioned why he had the lungs he had, and why his had to be so different than a regular human. But now…

_Your lungs are not healing as quickly._Gohan remembered Dr. Barns say on the phone._They are working over time, and your body is not providing enough white blood cells to help heal your lungs. I looked at your MRI three months ago and the one you got last month. Your lungs are deteriorating slowly, and in two months time 15% of the lung tissue is dead. _There was a pause. _The sooner we can remove the glass your chances of survival are high. The later we delay the surgery your chances of survival decrease. Dr. Rosenberg won't lower the price for his machine, and the hospital can only cover so much. _There was a much longer pause. _I'm sorry Boss._

It was a shock, but Gohan distracted himself by texting his close friends. He was able to talk to Seymour a little bit about it, and felt okay. At the time it didn't bother him. Gohan knew he didn't have much time left, and when Videl said she loved him he was so happy. And now…and now he was going to leave her just like TJ and Mu-Ma left him. At one point he didn't care he was dying, but now he didn't want to die!

Videl held Gohan, and let her hand brush through his hair.

"The news finally hit you," Videl whispered.

"I wish stuff like this would hit me when it's supposed to hit me, and not when I'm trying to something I wanna do," Gohan said. He released his sheets from his hands. "I hate my brain!"

"That's because blood isn't flowing to that brain." Gohan lifted up his head and locked eyes with Videl. She tapped his head. "Still no blood flow there."

"It has a mind of it's own," Gohan said. He rested his forehead on top of hers. "I think…we shouldn't do anything today."

The Boss in his head turned over the table, popped the balloons, kicked over the fireworks, and turned into a super saiyan.

"Okay," Videl agreed. A Kamehameha wave blasted through all of the decorations.

"Sorry." Gohan pulled himself up and rested on his forearms. "I got us both wild up for nothing."

"It's a new feeling to me." Videl blushed as she opened up. "I don't know how to explain it. When we kiss I feel electricity flow through me to…parts of me. Before I know it the feeling want becomes a feeling of need. There are a lot of times I just want to pin you to the ground and have my way with you."

"You can still do that if you want."

"It wouldn't feel right."

Gohan sighed. He rolled over to his side and rested his head on Videl's chest. Even though the Boss in his head wasn't very happy, the Boss on the outside knew it was for the better. A good night sleep was all he needed.

Gohan rolled out of bed and stood up. He flicked off his belt and threw it on the ground. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and sat down on the bed to take them off. His socks were next, and he threw them in a pile of dirty clothes. He was going to have to do laundry soon. Man, he hated walking in the snow with a pile of dirty clothes to the laundry mat. It was worse when he returned with warm clothes. He didn't want to be in an apartment anymore.

'I have money saved for the surgery, but I sill won't make enough to cover the cost,' Gohan thought. 'Maybe I should buy a house instead. I don't have to pay the mortgage; I'll be dead!'

Hope you enjoyed the chpater!

Love,  
>-CrazyGohanGurl<p> 


	11. All packed & ready to jump off a bridge!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

It was always the worst second guessing yourself.

Gohan looked at the packed suitcase on his waterbed. The cats were sent away, Videl was up in the air, and his friends were busy preparing for the holiday. He was alone for the time being, and he was secretly wishing a bad guy would attack the planet right now.

Right…now.

Now!

Now!

Gohan sat down on his waterbed and sighed. Maybe if he punched himself in the chest. He would need to be rushed to the hospital, and he wouldn't have to celebrate the holiday with Goku and his family. Technically, it was his family too, but after about eight years of escaping that household it wasn't his home anymore.

With the sound of someone knocking on his door, Gohan stood up and walked into the living room. The door was right in front of his face, and with another sigh he opened it.

Goku and Chi-Chi stood there with smiles on their faces. Goten started jumping up and down.

"Yay! You get to stay with us for a week," he cheered. "I'll go grab your suitcase!"

Goten ran into the apartment.

"He's so excited that you are staying with us," Chi-Chi said as she and Goku walked in. "It's all he's been talking about last night. I'm surprised he fell asleep right away."

'Come in,' Gohan thought as he closed the door behind him. All right, time to put on a poker face.

"Do you have everything packed," Chi-Chi asked as she looked around the apartment. Papers were still scattered all over the table, but the apartment was clean for the most part. "Socks, underwear, extra clothes just in case? Are all the candles blown out? Lights are off? Are you cooking anything in the oven? Make sure that's off or else your apartment will catch on fire."

"Everything's fine," Gohan said rolling his eyes. "I even made my bed Mom."

It was sarcasm, but Chi-Chi still shot him a look. Gohan put his arms up in defense. It was probably a bad idea to have Chi-Chi in a bad mood, especially since he was going to be staying with her for a week.

"I have his suitcase," Goten said as he dragged it through the small hallway. Gohan and Chi-Chi watched as Goten pulled the suitcase, and all of Gohan's clothes came spilling out. "Oops."

"You didn't zipper up your suitcase, did you," Chi-Chi asked attempting to hold back a smirk.

"I knew I forgot something," Gohan said as he walked over and grabbed a few of his scattered clothes. Goten helped him pack away the clothes, and laughed when he grabbed Gohan's underwear. Gohan noticed the pair of underwear in Goten's hands. "I like Batman."

"Yeah, but the bat signal is on your butt," Goten said as he laughed. Gohan got a small chuckle as well.

Triple checking his apartment, Gohan made sure everything was off, and there were no fire hazards near his electrical sockets. He could hear Chi-Chi's voice in his head as he went into the bedroom.

'_Did you turn off your lamp?_'

Gohan turned off his bedroom lamp near his bed.

'_Check the sink to make sure it's not leaking._'

Gohan tightened the handles just in case.

'_Make sure you have enough toilet paper. There's nothing like pooping in your own house, but if there is no toilet paper you will be doing the waddle of shame'_

Okay, that one wasn't Chi-Chi's voice in his head. Gohan looked at his toilet paper and saw it a little low. He quickly grabbed a new roll, and replaced the old one. Mu-Ma didn't remember the small things, like extra clothes or clean underwear, but she remembered the creature comforts of a home. The toilet was clean, there was toilet paper ready, pajamas on the bed, a basket by the door to throw your dirty clothes in, and a bottle of wine staying cool in the fridge. If it was winter, like it was now, a pot would be on the stove. A bottle, and even powered, of chocolate milk would be right next to it. The house would be clean, and when you returned from your trip you could relax.

Gohan had his house clean, clean sheets on his bed, and a bottle of Jack sitting on his kitchen counter. Whenever he was in the hospital, Seymour would come over and do some creature comforts around the apartment. A blanket and pillow would be on the couch, bread would be by the toaster, a pot with soup would be on the stove, and other small things. Mu-Ma taught Seymour about the creature comforts, and it became a habit for him as well when he went on family getaways.

Turning off the bathroom light, Gohan made his way back into the living room. There his real family stood, all with smiles on their faces.

"Are you ready to go," Goku asked. A five hour drive in the cold, singing car ride songs along the way, and Chi-Chi yelling at Goku because he took a wrong turn somewhere. Yep, sounds like fun!

"I'm all set," Gohan said.

"Good! I hope you like flying!"

"Flying?" Gohan's question was quickly answered once they were outside. There floating in front of him was a little yellow cloud. "You have got to be kidding me."

Nimbus.

Gohan remembered the yellow cloud. They were always flying around, having races, but there was no way Gohan was able to do that now. He wasn't pure of heart anymore.

"Do you really expect me to ride that," Gohan asked as he pointed to Nimbus.

"Well, driving takes too long, and if you can't ride Nimbus I thought I could just carry you," Goku said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

'That's even worse,' Gohan yelled in his head.

"You should try it Boss," Goten said with Gohan's suitcase above his head. Gohan looked at the yellow cloud once more. His guitar was in a guitar case that he carried on his back.

'Here goes nothing.' Gohan put his hand on the cloud and pressed down. His hand did not go through, which looked good, but Gohan knew that it could be a trick. 'Okay Nimbus. I know it's been a while since we had a flight together, but I would greatly appreciate it if I can sit on you. The last thing I want is to be carried bridal style through the air.'

Gohan placed his one knee on Nimbus. Once he didn't fall through Gohan placed his other knee on the cloud.

"Holy crap I'm actually on this," Gohan said. He wasn't in the best position in the world with his hands and knees on Nimbus.

"You were right Goku. Boss was able to sit on Nimbus after all," Chi-Chi said. She thought he would fall right through like Master Roshi. She never thought he, Boss, would be pure of heart. When she saw the girly magazine pile on his coffee table she knew that Boss would fall right through Nimbus.

'How in the world am I/he on Nimbus,' Gohan and Chi-Chi thought.

"This isn't so bad," Gohan said still on all fours. "It's a little weird at first, cause you know…it's a cloud, but it's kind of comfy. I'm not quite used to this, so if it goes slow I can caAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten watched as Nimbus flew up into the air.

"Wait for me," Goten cried as he flew up with the suitcase.

"Nimbus likes him," Goku said. He picked up Chi-Chi off the ground. Chi-Chi fixed her purple scarf around her neck, and Goku took off in the air.

Gohan, who was clinging onto dear life, closed his eyes fro a moment. He'd forgotten how fast Nimbus flew. Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. No one was around him, and there was one thing Gohan always enjoyed doing.

Flying.

He quickly jumped to his feet. Nimbus flew up towards the sky, then flew straight towards the ground. They flew by lake that was not yet frozen, and Nimbus flipped Gohan upside down. Gohan smiled as he put his hands above his head, and let the cold water hit his hands. Nimbus flipped them both back around.

"You remember me, don't you Nimbus," Gohan asked. Nimbus spun in circles. Goten caught up with Gohan.

"Nimbus really likes you," he said with the suitcase in his hands.

"Pretty cool huh," Gohan responded. Goku and Chi-Chi finally caught up. Chi-Chi had her head tucked into Goku's chest. The wind was harsh, and the cold wasn't helping much either.

It didn't take too long before Gohan saw the mountain landscape. He was now sitting on Nimbus, hands tucked into his leather coat, and remembering the land. He looked over to his right and saw the frozen waterfall. Piccolo meditated there, but the Namek was not there. Gohan wasn't sure if Piccolo still meditated there. The only reason why Piccolo chose that spot was to be closer to Gohan.

Just past the water fall was where he and Goku trained. The mountains showed some damage, but nothing recent. Gohan knew that in just a few minutes they will arrive at the house near the mountains. His stomach knotted. He hasn't seen the house in eight years. Chi-Chi always wanted to expand the house, add another bedroom to the second floor, and a full bathroom downstairs. The only full bathroom was next to Chi-Chi and Goku's room. Chi-Chi would use the shower, and Gohan and Goku used the barrel that was outside. Hopefully there were two full bathrooms, and Gohan didn't have to bathe outside in the snow.

"There's our house," Goku shouted. Gohan looked down, and saw the little house. From up in the sky it looked the same. Same roof, same color, same barrel sitting in front of the house.

Goku landed on the ground and helped Chi-Chi to her feet. Goten landed soon after, and dropped the suitcase on the ground. He quickly ran to the front of the house.

Nimbus hovered down next to Gohan's suitcase. Once off the cloud, Gohan grabbed his suitcase and thanked Nimbus. The yellow could was happy, and spun itself around Gohan before taking off into the sky.

Goten ran back to Gohan, and grabbed his arm. He proceeded to drag Gohan into the house.

"Goten," Chi-Chi called out, but the two disappeared into the house. She folded her arms and shook her head. "That son of mine."

Same couch, same old TV, same dishes in the dish drainer, same fire place, and the only difference Gohan saw were new pictures on the mantel. The room smelled liked the forest. Redwood trees to be exact.

"This is our living room," Goten said. He pulled Gohan to wards another door. "This is our bathroom!"

'Same toilet, same sink,' Gohan thought as he once again dragged.

"This is my room! You'll be sleeping here with me!"

Gohan stood in his former bedroom. The first thing he saw were two bed. One bed, by the window, was his old bed. Right after the Hyperbolical Time Chamber, Goku and Chi-Chi bought him a bigger bed. He'd only slept in it for a few days before he ran off. The sheets were different, but from the looks of the bed no one slept in it. The smaller bed was Gohan's old bed, which he assumed was now Goten's. Both bed were nicely made, but only the smaller one looked slept in.

The bookshelves were still filled with his books. Gohan walked over to the bookshelves, and touched a few of his old friends. He was reading novels by the age of six. Some of his old school books were mixed in as well. Gohan pulled out his geometry book and opened it. There, on the old white pages, were notes next to problems. He noticed a loose piece of paper, and pulled it out.

"Holy crap," Gohan said as he looked at the math problems. He couldn't believe he once knew how to do this! By the date on the paper he was…eight years old!

"That's one of Gohan's old books," Goten said. Gohan put the paper back into the book. "It looks like a different language!"

Gohan looked at a few other books on the shelf. There were plenty of language books. French, Spanish, Japanese, English, and even German. There were more math books, science books, history books, and fine literature on his bookshelves.

"Do you know any of this stuff," Gohan asked. Goten acted more like Goku. If he had the brains…

"Mommy said that I'm too young for those books," Goten said,. "I don't want to learn them anyway. I want to be a fighter like my dad!"

Nope. Goten was just like Goku.

"So…Gohan knew all this stuff?" It was weird speaking in third person.

"Yep! My brother is the smartest!" Goten sat down on the big bed. "I haven't met him yet. He left my mommy and daddy before I was born."

Goten was putting him on a guilt trip without even knowing it. Gohan sat down on the bed next to Goten.

"I miss my brother too," Gohan said. He looked down at Goten.

"Did your brother run away too?"

"He died in a car accident two years ago."

"Oh." Goten looked at the ground. He jumped on the bed. "I have a great idea! We can be brothers!"

Goku and Chi-Chi appeared by the door. The look on their faces showed shock, and soon it was apologetic. Goten didn't see them there. He was too excited about his idea.

"Goten," his mother said as she walked in the room. "I don't think Boss-"

"I've always wanted a little brother," Gohan said. He looked over at Chi-Chi and smiled. "Every little brother needs an older brother."

"Yay! Trunks is going to be so jealous that I have you as a brother," Goten sheered. He hugged Gohan around the neck. "I don't want a dorky brother like Gohan anyway."

"Goten!"

"Sorry Mom."

Gohan noticed that Chi-Chi was trying to hide some of her anger. Goku stood there and smiled.

"Since he's Goten's older brother, does that make Boss our son," Goku asked.

"You're pushing it," Gohan and Chi-Chi said.

"Wow Boss. You've only been here a few minutes and you're already fitting in!"

"Goku, you and Goten can set the table for dinner. We'll let Boss get a bit comfortable. Please use the dresser next to the bookcase for your clothes. The top two are empty."

Chi-Chi pushed Goku out of the room and Goten followed. With the door a still crack open, Gohan placed his guitar next to the bed. He put his suitcase on the bed and opened it. His once neatly folded clothes were now balls. Gohan refolded his clothes, and walked over to the dresser. There were four drawers on the dresser, and being the curious fellow he was, Gohan opened the third one.

He pulled out a few of his old clothes. Gohan questioned why his mother would keep them for such a long time. Goten had a few years before he could grow into them, so why keep them in a drawer? Gohan put the clothes back, and looked in the fourth drawer. He pulled out his purple gi, and noticed his Piccolo like shoes and wrist bands in the drawer.

"I thought this was cool," Gohan questioned. He shrugged his shoulders and put the gi back.

(PG)

Goten finished setting up the table and ran into his bedroom. Chi-Chi watched as Goten pulled out his chest full of toys, and dropped them all over the floor. She was about to walk over and remind Goten to give Boss time to settle in, but to her surprise Boss started to play with two of them. Goten was thrilled, apparently they watched the same show, and grabbed accessories from his closet. Chi-Chi watched as the two set up a police station, and play cops and robbers.

With a smile and a gentle head shake, Chi-Chi continued to cook dinner. She wasn't very fond of the idea of Boss staying for about a week, but Goku did make a good point.

"_But Chi-Chi, Boss is a nice guy," Goku pleaded. He had just returned from his spar with Vegeta. He reeked of sweat, and his clothes were torn apart. "Why can't he stay with us?"_

"_Because he is a bad influence," Chi-Chi said putting her foot down. "Bulma has told me stories about his drinking and smoking. She even did a background check on him. Did you know he did drugs? Do you want Goten to hang out with someone like him?"_

"_But he's different Chi-Chi!" _

"_He's not different Goku! He still smokes and drinks, and Goten will pick up on things like that! He curses Goku!"_

"_But Chi-Chi-"_

"_No more Goku!" Chi-Chi pointed her finger at him. "This discussion is over. Boss will not be staying with us and that's final."_

_With a confirm nod, and knowing that she won, Chi-Chi started to head up to the bedroom._

"_Where's he going to go?" Chi-Chi stopped on the third step. She turned around and faced Goku. He turned his head towards the door. "I know you don't like Boss very much Chi-Chi. He's not nice sometimes, and he does have a short temper."_

"_It's called karma Goku," Chi-Chi spat. Goku turned and looked at her._

"_He lost his mother Chi-Chi. Isn't that enough karma?"_

_Chi-Chi remembered having tea with Mu-Ma. She kept telling Chi-Chi how her sons were always in trouble, but they were very kind. Chi-Chi watched Boss interact with Goten and Trunks a few times. He was a giant kid himself! She watched him with Videl, and they always looked so happy together. Videl always smiles when she talks about him. Boss wasn't a bad guy; he was just a bad influence._

"_Videl doesn't want him to be alone," Goku continued to say. "It's only for Christmas. Just this one time…please Chi-Chi!"_

_Goku never begged. _

"_Fine," Chi-Chi said giving in. If it meant that much to Goku how could she not say no._

"_Great! He'll be here for a week!"_

"_What do you mean a week?!"_

_Goku walked up the few steps and kissed Chi-Chi on her cheek._

"_I'll confirm with Boss tomorrow! You're the greatest!"_

Dinner was prepared.

Gohan looked at the food on the table, and couldn't believe he used to eat this much food. Goten and Goku were already waiting at the table.

"Have a seat right here," Chi-Chi said as she pulled out a chair, his old sitting chair, for him to sit.

"Thank you," Gohan said as he sat down. "Um…you cooked a lot of food for one extra person."

"Don't worry. Goku and Goten will eat it all. I'm sure you've seen Vegeta eat. Please fill your plate first. If you don't, Goku and Goten will eat all the food."

'I'm sure they will,' Gohan thought. He found a few of his favorites on the table, and reached for them. Since his stomach no longer had the saiyan appetite, Gohan's plate wasn't fully filled. He grabbed some pork fried rice, chicken, dumplings, carrots and peas. Even though he didn't like peas he still put them on his plate. Chi-Chi was also putting food on her plate, and once her fork poked a piece of pork, Goku and Goten started to eat.

Gohan watched as the food in front of him disappeared. He wasn't used to seeing two saiyans eat at the same time. The pile of dirty dishes were stacking up, and Gohan realized that if he didn't eat his food someone else would.

"It's so nice to eat with someone who doesn't shove food in their mouth," Chi-Chi said. She was sitting to the right of Gohan. Goten was across from him, and Goku sat to the left.

"This is really delicious," Gohan said sticking a chicken in his mouth. He missed his mother's cooking. Mu-Ma wasn't the greatest, and TJ couldn't cook to save his life. Gohan picked up a few peas with his chopsticks, and noticed a strange taste. "What kind of peas are they?"

"I usually buy fresh peas from a farmer near by, but I forgot to buy them when I was at the market." Chi-Chi took a sip of her water. "I found some canned peas hiding behind some things, and decided to cook them up. Do you not like canned peas?"

Gohan picked up a few more peas, and stuck them in his mouth.

"They're not my favorite," Gohan mumbled.

"_What do you mean canned peas tastes like cat butt," Mu-Ma exclaimed._

"_They taste funny," an eleven year old Gohan said. He's only been living with Mu-Ma and TJ for two months, and this was the first time he had ever tried the peas. His Cell Games hairstyle was replaced with a Mohawk, and his gi was replaced with black jeans and blue tank top. TJ nodded in agreement._

"_I don't care if it tastes funny. Both of you are still going to eat it."_

"_You can't force me," TJ commented. He had a matching Mohawk like Gohan's._

"_You wanna bet?"_

"_Yeah I'll bet!" _

_Mu-Ma got up from her seat with a bowl of peas. TJ got up from his seat, and started to run. Gohan was finishing up the rest of the food as Mu-Ma chased TJ around the house. Gohan watched as TJ ran out the door. Mu-Ma stopped at the door, and started to yell._

_Gohan shrugged his shoulders and ate. He grabbed TJ's plate and started to eat his leftovers._

"_Finish the peas," Mu-Ma said slamming the bowl down next to Gohan. Attempting to be like TJ, Gohan tried to escape. "Oh no you don't!"_

_Mu-Ma pinned Gohan down on his chair, and shoved the bowl of peas down his throat. The peas juice slid down his throat along with hundreds of other peas. Satisfied that all the peas were gone, Mu-Ma put the empty bowl next to Gohan._

"_My mouth tastes like cat butt," Gohan said. He used his napkin to wipe away the taste._

"_You'll get used to it," Mu-Ma said as she sat back down in her chair. She pointed a chop stick at Gohan. "Sometimes you have to eat things you don't like. One day a pretty girl will cook horrible food for you, and you will complement her because you like her. If you run off like TJ you'll never get laid!"_

_Gohan's face turned bright red._

Gohan remember the next few days were nothing but canned peas.

"If you don't like them you don't have to eat them," Chi-Chi said. Gohan looked over at her, and wore a small smile.

"Canned peas were Mu-Ma's favorite," Gohan said. He put a few more peas in his mouth. "They still taste like cat butt."

Chi-Chi felt her heart reach out for the young man. She kept forgetting that this was Boss' first Christmas without his mom. Chi-Chi knew how he was feeling. When Gohan ran away, the holidays were always tough. The first Christmas without Gohan nearly killed her. She bought presents, put them under the tree, and wished that he would be home. That morning he never showed up. For three years Chi-Chi would put his gifts under the tree. When it was the forth year Chi-Chi left his gifts up in the attic.

"The first year is the hardest," Chi-Chi said. Her eyes started to water. "I still end up buying Gohan gifts even though he hasn't been home in years."

Chi-Chi continued to eat while Gohan's appetite disappeared. Not only did he miss Mu-Ma, but now he felt like crap because of his mother.

"He'll be home one day," Gohan said attempting to finish up his plate. It was rude to leave a plate full of food at the kitchen table.

"I know he will." Chi-Chi smiled. "And when he comes back he'll be married with children, and be the scholar that he always wanted to be!"

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"He could be in jail serving life in prison." Chi-Chi slowly turned her head. Gohan gulped. "Or not! He's probably not in jail! He's probably never been in jail! Just ignore what comes out of my mouth!"

Goten chuckled from the other side of the table.

(PG)

Nine thirty.

Nine…fucking…thirty.

There was no way he was going to bed at nine thirty. Chi-Chi and Goku were already in their bedroom, and Goten was in his bed. Gohan laid in his bed, wide awake, and sober. There was not an ounce of alcohol in the house, except for a few bottles of wine hidden somewhere, and he was craving something to help him sleep.

Gohan was not used to going to bed this early. His normal bedtime was two in the morning! He had a choice between tossing and turning and getting no sleep, or entertain himself until he was tired. There wasn't much in the house to keep him entertained. The TV only had three channels, there was no reception in the house, and even though he had his laptop he didn't have wifi. Yep, killing time was nearly impossible in this house.

Gohan sat up in his bed. Goten was already asleep, so talking to him to kill time wasn't going to happen. Playing his guitar would wake up Goten, and his parents upstairs as well. Deciding that his laptop was better than nothing, Gohan went over to his suitcase and pulled out his electronical friend with a small rectangle box. Careful not to step on Goten, Gohan walked into the kitchen and plugged in his laptop cord.

Feeling old every time he did this, Gohan pulled out a pair of reading glasses. He didn't always wear them, and when worn while using his laptop he would get a headache. If he got a headache he could sleep it off. This was the only option he had to get some sleep, at least this early in the night. Headaches were not fun, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Too bad there wasn't a local bar anywhere in walking distance.

With ear buds attached to his laptop, Gohan put on some music and opened a word document. With no internet connection Gohan decided to balance his checking account, play solitaire, free cell, mine craft, and wrote a new song. This took a whole hour, and Gohan was banging his head on the table. After two minutes of head banging, Gohan looked at his laptop once more.

"I don't know what else to do," he exclaimed. "Fine, I'll watch the jewelry channel!"

Gohan pulled the headphones out of his ears, and closed his laptop. He plopped onto the couch, and turned on the TV. His choices were infomercials, more infomercials, and the jewelry channel. Part of him hoped that one of those three channels would put him to sleep, or else he was going to pull an all nighter.

Two chapters at once?! Yeah…I did that!


	12. Just a giant kid

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ, nor Metallica. I own a pair of shoes though! :D

Six AM.

It was officially six am, and Gohan was still awake. Not only did he sit through three hours of the jewelry channel, but he also watched the local announcement channel, which repeated their announcements every ten minutes. He knew what local schools were putting on Christmas shows, what sales were happening at the local stores three miles away, and the weather for the rest of the week.

The only thing that was exciting was the news, which was on right now. The volume was kept low, but as they interviewed Hercule the sound seemed to be higher. The camera moved towards homeless people getting bowls of soup, and they showed Videl smiling at the homeless people.

Being in a dead zone, no cell service what so ever, Gohan didn't know who messaged him or who called him. He attempted to send a text message to Seymour, letting him know he made it to the Son's house safely, and all it did was drain his battery and not send the text. He tried calling Seymour, and as he learned on the announcement channel a squirrel ate the wires, thus all phone services were temporary out of order.

This happened three weeks ago. Apparently, there wasn't a rush to get the wires fixed.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up."

Gohan turned around and saw Chi-Chi walking down the stairs. Finally, someone woke up!

"I had trouble sleeping," Gohan said. Chi-Chi walked over and sat next to Gohan. "I'm not used to sleeping at other people's houses."

"Me neither," Chi-Chi said. She wore a pink robe, and her hair was down. "That just means that you will be able to sleep better tonight."

"I was going to make coffee, but I noticed you didn't have a coffee machine."

"We don't drink coffee here. Bulma doesn't understand it, but we really don't need coffee in the morning."

'But I want coffee,' Gohan whined in his head.

"I can make some tea," Chi-Chi offered. Tea was not a drink that wakes you up.

"Tea sounds good." It was better than water.

Gohan and Chi-Chi got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Chi-Chi reached up and grabbed a few tea bags, and made Gohan grab a pot. He put water in it, put it on the stove, and tried to figure out how to turn on the burner. It's been years since he used the oven, and he knew that there was a trick to get the burner working. He pushed and pulled the knob, cranked it on high, turned it to low, but the burner still would turn on. Through frustration, Gohan slammed his hand on the stove, and the burner turned on.

That's right. You had to beat the stove up in order for it to work.

"Ah, you figured out the secret," Chi-Chi said as she opened up the tea bags.

"The secret is that you needs a new stove," Gohan said adjusting the flame. Chi-Chi smiled in response.

"Do you have any family traditions for Christmas," Chi-Chi asked. Mu-Ma never said much about the holidays when they had tea together.

Gohan stared at the pot.

"We did have one," Gohan said as he turned around, He put both hands on the stove top. "TJ and I went camping on Christmas Eve."

"Camping? During the holidays?!"

"On our front yard. Mu-Ma didn't like us sneaking around, and shaking the gifts to figure out what we got. So on Christmas Eve she would lock us outside, and used to hang tazers on the windows so we couldn't sneak in. She had them cranked on high too. We tried to sneak in once, and when we both got tazered we decided that we would camp."

"What if it was snowing," Chi-Chi asked. Gohan smiled as he remember the few times they camped out in the snow.

"_Child services laughed at me when I told them Mom kicked us out," TJ said as he adjusted his sleeping bag. Gohan hit the top of the tent a few times to get rid of the snow. "It's snowing for heaven's sake, heavy I would like to add."_

"_We're going to have to do shifts so the snow doesn't collapse the tent," Gohan, thirteen at the time, said. His Mohawk was tied back into a ponytail. Both he and TJ wore red flannel pajamas, with black skulls, to bed._

"_Well you can take the first shift, the second shift, and the third shift. I want to get some sleep."_

"_I'm not going to be up all night hitting the snow off. We have to take turns!"_

"_You do it this year, and I'll do it next year." TJ pulled out his ponytail. He had the side of his head shaved, but he still had hair on the top of his head. Gohan had more of his sides shaved, and his hair spiked up in a natural Mohawk. TJ often found himself jealous that Gohan's hair didn't need gel to keep it up. Gohan sat down on his sleeping bag._

"_And if it doesn't snow next year," Gohan asked. He fixed his sleeping bag as well. He, like TJ, pulled out his ponytail. His hair spiked up at all angles._

"_I'll bang the tent anyway."_

"_You liar! My first Christmas here you told me to start a fire, and you'll do the following year. Last year you didn't start a fire because your fingers were sore."_

"_I played my guitar a lot last year!" TJ laid down, and turned his back towards Gohan. "The tent will be fine. If you don't want to knock off the snow then don't. It's not going to collapse over night."_

"_It's snowing heavy," Gohan said as he turned of the lantern. "Well if you're not going to hit the snow off then neither am I."_

"_Fine. Whatever."_

"When it snowed the tent collapsed," Gohan said smirking at the memory. "Every time too. You would think we would hit the snow off so it wouldn't happen, but since TJ didn't wake up for his turn to hit the snow off, we ended up sleeping next to each other to keep warm. Mu-Ma used to call us huskies because we slept in the snow. She gave us dog treats too."

"You could get sick sleeping in the cold," Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"It was sleep in the cold, or get tazered when you entered the house. Even if you made it in Mu-Ma set up traps to keep us away from the gifts. She always forgot about a few of them, but would remember when one of us set it off." Gohan chuckled to himself. "I step on a Lego with a thumb tack in it when I was vacuuming. It was three months after Christmas, and Mu-Ma said that there were a few more scattered in the house. I found them all by stepping on them."

"Well I'm not going to kick you outside on Christmas Eve," Chi-Chi said as she put the tea bags in the simmering water. "I don't set up traps either."

"Are you a light sleeper," Gohan asked.

"Trust me, when it came to Christmas I slept with one eye open. Goten would try to sneak a peek, but he never got too far."

"He didn't have tazers attacking him either."

"Gohan knew better than to try and sneak a peek at his gifts.," Chi-Chi said as she grabbed two tea cups. She looked out her kitchen window. "I could hear Gohan talking to Goku. He was worried about something, and couldn't sleep. I let Goku take Gohan downstairs for a drink to help him sleep, and I feel back asleep. When I woke up I was mad, but then I found them both asleep on the couch. Goku was holding Gohan, and both were curled in a blanket."

Gohan remembered that night. It was his last Christmas with his parents. The battles with the Androids was coming, and he was afraid that the heart virus would take his father's life. He didn't know if it would be their last Christmas together.

Truthfully it was, but it wasn't because of the Androids or heart virus.

"It was Gohan's last Christmas with us," Chi-Chi added sadly.

"The first Christmas without TJ was…" Gohan trailed off. It wasn't a holiday that he and Mu-Ma enjoyed celebrating. Their first Christmas without TJ they were both in the hospital. Gohan wasn't fully healed from the car accident, and Mu-Ma had a heart attack. The second one was awkward. They didn't talk much to each other, and Gohan left to get high. The third Christmas they both got drunk off of rum and eggnog that the ham in the oven burned to ashes. The fourth Christmas he was here, with his real family, and without Mu-Ma.

Without Mu-Ma…

"The first year without someone is difficult," Chi-Chi said turning off the pot of tea. She added in some mint leaves and stirred. "Thanksgiving wasn't too bad, but I bought Christmas gifts for Gohan figuring he would be back. Our tree was up for two months before I decided to take the gifts up to the attic. The tree died in January, but I couldn't throw it away. I was still hoping he would walk through the front door with a smile, wondering how badly he would be grounded."

"Still buy gifts for him?"

"Every year. The attic is filled with books and puzzles for him to open when he comes home. Christmas sweaters too!"

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"You should buy him coloring books and the sixty four pack of crayons," Gohan said. Chi-Chi lifted up the pot of tea, and poured it into the mugs.

"Is that what Mu-Ma always got you for Christmas," Chi-Chi asked as she filled both cups.

"Nope. Santa got them for me." Chi-Chi stopped pouring and looked over at Gohan. He had a smile on his face. "Mu-Ma always gave me clothes, band tee-shirts and what not, a house hold appliance, notebooks and pens, charcoal pencils and other art stuff. Santa always got me a coloring book with crayons, candy, and some toys."

"What kind of toys?" Chi-Chi handed Gohan a cup of tea.

"Action figures. Batman, X-Men, Turtles, and remote control cars. Moth and I wait until there is ice on the lake, and we take our remotely control cars and race them on the ice."

Gohan blew into his tea to cool it down. Chi-Chi reached into the cabinet and grabbed some sugar. Both made their way to the kitchen table.

"So you're just a kid trapped in a grown mans body," Chi-Chi commented. She added some sugar in her tea. "No wonder you and Goten got along so great."

"My first year with Mu-Ma and TJ I wanted a thesaurus," Gohan said. His eyes went wide when he said those words. He wasn't paying any attention to who he was talking to. It was coming out naturally. When he looked at Chi-Chi he noted the surprise in her face. He was still a punk in her eyes, and punks don't ask for a thesaurus for Christmas.

"What an odd gift to ask for," Chi-Chi said. She stirred her tea with a spoon. How was it odd when every year she gave Gohan a new updated dictionary every year for his birthday?

"Punks can be smart too," Gohan said taking a sip of his tea. He said it with a bit of an attitude. "I was a straight A student with a two toned Mohawk. I stopped going to school when TJ died. I was in and out of the hospital so much that I needed to repeat the eleventh grade. I stopped caring about my grades."

"You stopped caring about a lot of things after TJ died, didn't you?"

"_I stopped caring for a while," Mu-Ma said as she broke a cracker. Chi-Chi was about to give a speech on the importance of school, but Mu-Ma raised up her hand. "Now I know every parent wants the best for their kids, but during that time I couldn't afford a home school teacher."_

"_So you signed the drop out papers, and kicked him out of the house," Chi-Chi exclaimed. As much as she liked Mu-Ma, she was beginning to think she didn't care for her kids at all._

"_It was a difficult time Chi-Chi. My son died, my other son was so guilt ridden that he wanted nothing to do with anything. We fought, and he was out of control that I didn't want him ruining my life as well."_

"_He was sixteen!"_

"_I didn't care how old he was he became a monster!" Mu-Ma slammed her hands on the table. "You know what it's like to lose a son and a husband! You were pregnant and alone. You cannot tell me that you didn't find yourself in a dark place that you push people away from you!"_

"When Gohan and Goku left I was alone in this house," Chi-Chi said staring into her cup of tea. "I didn't want to wake up most mornings, and things around the house were being covered in dust. When I found out I was pregnant I was afraid. How was I going to raise a child by myself? How was I going to explain to him what his father isn't around, and who the young boy was in the pictures? I packed away all the pictures, hiding his father and brother so he wouldn't know who they were. I would start over, and forget about the husband and son I once had."

Gohan looked around the house. Pictures of Goku and Goten, himself and his mother, and other pictures were all over the house. Even in Goten's room there was a picture of the Son family, minus Gohan. Other photos, like Goku with Krillin, were placed on tables, shelves, and on the old piano.

"You really wiped away their memory," Gohan sarcastically said. "Can't even tell you had a son or husband."

"If you can't tell, my husband is back," Chi-Chi said with a huff. "When Goku came back I was better. I raised my son with my husband. You're still not going out and getting high, or bringing random women into your bed are you?"

Gohan looked at her. He was…puzzled.

"No?"

"See? We get through the rough times. Sometimes all we need is just a little push in the right direction."

"But how did you know about my, uh, past addictions?"

"Marie was a talker. I know a lot about you Boss McGee, probably more than I want to know."

Chi-Chi smiled and winked at Gohan. She took a sip of her tea. Gohan took a sip of his drink, wondering what kind of stories Mu-Ma shared with his mother. Mu-Ma never really told him what she and Chi-Chi talked about, but since he was alone with her…

"So why do you think Gohan left," he asked. Chi-Chi held her cup of tea in her hands. Gohan could tell she was thinking, and choosing her words correctly. He took a sip of his tea, curious to how she would answer.

"At first I thought it was because his father left, but when Goku came back Gohan never did."

"So what are your assumptions now?"

Once again, Chi-Chi chose her words carefully.

"He's married and has children of his own."

Gohan almost fell out of his chair. Marriage? Kids? Never in his life has he ever thought about marriage and kids! He's nineteen!

"Have you ever thought that maybe it was your husband that pushed him away," Gohan asked. His voice was slightly loud, but he was still trying to get over the fact that his mother thought he was married.

"Why would you think that," Chi-Chi asked.

'Yeah, how would I know that since she doesn't know I'm Gohan,' Gohan mentally screamed at himself. "Vegeta told me a lot about Gohan." Vegeta was also going to kill him after this. "Cause you know…Vegeta has these weird powers, and can fly and stuff. He said Goku could do the same thing, and his offspring. If you get him drunk enough he will tell you anything you want to hear. I asked him about Gohan," it was weird talking in third person, "and he told me a lot of stories. I thought he was lying at first, but after a while things started to make sense."

Chi-Chi has never seen a drink Vegeta before, although she can picture him being a talker. He's always complain when Gohan was brought up, and he's probably ranted a lot to Boss about it.

"I'm surprised you came up with that," Chi-Chi said. She put her elbow on the table, and her chin in her hand. "You do know what a saiyan is right?"

"I'm friends with the Prince of all Saiyans," Gohan said with an eye roll. He waved his hand in front of his face. "Chi-Chi, I know more about…" he expanded his arms out, "everything. Saiyans, Frezia, Cell, and Majin Buu. I know Goku is a full blooded saiyan, Goten is half like Trunks, and they have special powers. Krillin married an android, Goku died twice, and Buu is living with my girlfriend. I think I am up to date with everything saiyan, Brief, Son, and Satan."

Chi-Chi finished her cup of tea. She really couldn't believe Vegeta told Boss about her family, since he never really cared about them before. To be fair, Boss did step into a world unknown to him. He met Vegeta, dated Videl, and is now staying at her house for the holiday. He may as well be part of the crazy bunch called the Z-Gang.

"So what do you know about Gohan," Chi-Chi asked. Gohan finished up his tea. Chi-Chi was glaring at him, almost like she was testing him. He remembered that glare from many years ago. He used to sneak out of his room to train with his father, and she always questioned if he really stayed in his room to study, or sneak out like he had many times before.

"Smart kid, strong kid, and from what Vegeta has told me he had some daddy issues," Gohan answered. "I know a handful of girls with daddy issues. Either their dad never paid attention to them, ignored them, wished for a son instead, and even abandonment. Goku didn't want to be wished back with the dragonballs. He didn't want to be with his family or his friends. Now if you're eleven years, and your father doesn't want to come home, what would you be thinking?"

"I…" Chi-Chi found herself speechless.

"Now you are talking to someone who's parents left him without even telling him, so I have my fair share of Mommy and Daddy issues. An old lady and her teenage grandson adopted me, and he had Mommy and Daddy issues as well. So even though I never met your son, I can pretty much tell you what he may have been thinking when he decided to jump ship years ago."

Gohan hesitated. He could hear Goten's bed moving in the bedroom, and looked over at that direction. He could see Goten sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes, and letting out a big yawn. He had forgotten where he was, and who he was speaking too. Gohan wanted to throw himself out the window. He was getting angry, and taking it out on his mother.

'Idiot,' Gohan thought as he shook his head. "I have to poop!"

Chi-Chi, who was distraught, snapped out of wherever she was and looked at Gohan.

"You…don't have to announce it," Chi-Chi said. Goten walked into the room with a blanket.

"Yeah well…I don't like pooping at people's houses, so I usually don't, and it's either here or the woods and I don't want to grab poison ivy."

Goten laughed quietly.

"There's no plants silly," Goten said. "There's snow on the ground, and all the plants are dead."

"So I have to wipe my butt with snow?"

Goten laughed louder this time.

"No silly! You can use our bathroom!"

"Are you sure? Cause your mom looked at me funny when I told her I had to poop."

"Can you please stop talking about poop, and just go already," Chi-Chi said rubbing her temples. Gohan smiled as he walked out of the room.

"…_if you're eleven years, and your father doesn't want to come home, what would you be thinking?"_

'I would be thinking that my father doesn't care about me anymore,' Chi-Chi thought as she put both tea cups in the sink. She looked back at Goten, and watched as he sat on the couch. Goku walked down the stairs with a giant yawn. He found Goten on the couch and ruffled up his hair. Goten laughed while Goku smiled.

"_He got cocky with his fight with Cell," Piccolo said. "Goku used Instant Transmission to save the planet."_

_Chi-Chi started to cry. She couldn't believe her husband was dead…again._

"_Where's my baby," she wailed. Even though she lost her husband, she still needed to take care of her son._

"_He went somewhere, probably to cool off," Piccolo answered. "Gohan probably feels guilty. If he defeated Cell when Goku told him to then Goku would still be alive."_

Eleven years old, savior of the planet, and guilt ridden. Chi-Chi never thought about it that way before. For years she thought it was something she did, or maybe Gohan didn't want to fight anymore. She understood if he was upset over the death of his father, but when Goku came back to life Gohan never came home. It was a year after the Cell Games that Goku came back. She was a mess during that time, a child who looked like his father, and a son that never came home.

When Goku entered the house she thought she was hallucinating. Her mind was far gone that she pictured her husband coming in the house. She knew it wasn't real, but when she touched him she knew he was real. She looked at the door, waiting for Gohan to walk in, but he never did.

Chi-Chi looked at her front door. She was still waiting for Gohan to walk in, apologize for being late to dinner, and everything would be back to normal.

"Morning Chi-Chi," Goku said as he walked over. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and looked in the same direction. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Chi-Chi said shaking her head. "I should get started on breakfast. I know my boys are hungry."

(PG)

Pulling an all nighter wasn't his plan last night, but in the end he ended up doing it anyway. Gohan was tired, and he wanted to nap. Instead, he helped Chi-Chi cook breakfast, played with Goten, and taught Goku how to stop a leak from underneath the sink. In fact, he showed Goku how to fix a few fix-me-ups.

Gohan leaned up against a tree as he smoked his cigarette. Chi-Chi did not like him smoking, so he kept his distance from the house when he went for a cigarette. Later today they were going to go to town, and even though Chi-Chi said he didn't have to go, he said he would. He really wanted to nap, but he also wanted to go to town. If he was lucky he could get cell phone reception.

'I'm out of my element,' Gohan thought as he exhaled smoke. 'I didn't mean to snap at Chi-Chi like that. I have to watched what I say, or else I'll be exposing my secret. It's been a while since I felt thing much hospitality.'

_Gohan rest his head on Mu-Ma's lap. He had a high fever, and she dabbed his face with a cold cloth. The last thing Gohan remembered was landing in front of a house, and he passed out. He found himself here, at some old lady's house, on her lap as she wiped off sweat from his face._

"_I got some children's cold medicine," TJ said as he opened the door. Mu-Ma was sitting in the living room of her house. "I got grape flavor too. The cherry never tasted like cherry."_

_TJ had short hair, just above his shoulders, as he handed Mu-Ma the bag. Gohan could barely make out TJ hovering above him. Mu-Ma put the cloth in a bowl of ice water._

"_Can you get me a glass of ice water," Mu-Ma asked. TJ nodded as Mu-Ma prepared the medicine. In her hand she had chewable tablets, and syrup to help reduce his fever. "This will help reduce your fever."_

_Mu-Ma put the tablets in Gohan's mouth. Once he chewed and swallowed, Mu-Ma helped pour syrup in his mouth. TJ appeared with a cup of water and a straw._

"_So what's your name kid," TJ asked. He put the cup on the table, and sat on the floor near Gohan and Mu-Ma._

"_G-Gohan," Gohan managed to speak out. _

"_Nice to meet you G-Gohan. I'm TJ, no extra T, and this is Marie. Your clothes look like crap, but there's not a scratch on you."_

"_I'm cold."_

"_TJ get him a blanket," Mu-Ma ordered. TJ nodded and went to get a blanket. "Close your eyes and get some rest Gohan. We need to get your fever down."_

_Gohan felt the blanket cover his body. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep._

(PG)

He knew her!

He doesn't know how he knows her, but he does!

Gohan was in a small spice store with Chi-Chi as he watched a brunette working the counter. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, and she had these nice green eyes. Gohan recognized her once he entered the store, but he couldn't for the life of him remember her name. He couldn't quite tell her who he was, but he has met her before.

Even if she knew him she wouldn't recognize him. Gohan stuck out in a crowd. While everyone else wore sweaters, scarves, and winter clothing, Gohan walked around in his leather jacket, cigarette behind his ear, and picking out food in his teeth. It was worse when he went into a store. Everyone kept an eye on him, wondering is he was going to steal something. He was constantly being followed.

He didn't want to go in the spice store, but when he saw the cashier behind the counter he knew he's met her before. All he could do was stare at her, and figure out a way to approach her without flirting. Chi-Chi was right next to him, and he was afraid that she would say something to Videl. They already broke up once, and he didn't want to go through it again.

Although the chick behind the counter was pretty hot.

"I got all the spices we need," Chi-Chi said as she put some bottles in a basket Gohan was holding. "Thank you for holding the basket."

"No problem," Gohan said as they made their way to the counter. Once they got there, Gohan carefully put the spices on the counter. The brunette looked at him, and blushed profusely. He could only smile politely.

"It must be nice to have your son help you with the shopping," the brunette said. Gohan froze, and Chi-Chi laughed nervously.

"He's not my son" Chi-Chi said. "He's a friend visiting for the holiday."

"_Wow, your grandson can carry a lot of bags," the cashier said as they noticed Gohan with multiple bags on his arms. Gohan stood still, and watched as Mu-Ma smiled._

"_Yep, my son is the strongest," she said as she handed the cashier the money. The cashier almost dropped the money when he realized his mistake. "Yeah that's right. He's my son! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't get laid!"_

_Gohan stood there terrified as people in the store looked at him. TJ started to walk away._

"_I don't know these people," he said as he headed out the door. "But if I were you, person who I don't know, you should tell your mother to stop embarrassing you in the store."_

_TJ smiled at Gohan before he turned around to walk away. Gohan couldn't help but smile. He's been living with Mu-Ma and TJ for a year now, almost a year actually, and this was the first time she called him her son. He was happy._

"_Yeah Mom," Gohan said, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "You don't have to embarrass me in the store."_

_Mu-Ma smiled as she received her change. She walked next to Gohan, and kissed him on the cheek._

"_That's my boy," she said as they walked out of the store together._

Gohan was, officially, depressed.

He was doing so well, fantastic even, and he had to think about the first time Mu-Ma called him son. Here he was, with his real mom, and he was just a friend to her. That hurt more than he thought it did. His own mother ignoring her own blood. It didn't help that Chi-Chi didn't know Boss was Gohan, and she probably didn't want to make a scene in the store. Gohan had to remind himself that Chi-Chi was being polite. She didn't know the truth, and he shouldn't let it bother him.

Gohan let himself wonder off to various stores. He bought a few things, nothing really expensive, and found some cute jewelry Videl might like. Videl didn't look the jewelry type, but she is converting out of her tomboy faze. Gohan didn't know what else to buy her, since she could afford anything in the entire planet. Gohan found a few things for his band mates, candles for Seymour, and gifts for the Son family.

The girl at the spice shop looked really familiar, and that was starting to bug him. She didn't know who he was, and he was a face to remember. Gohan lived too far away to ever meet her at a bar, so he must have met her when he still lived in the mountain area.

There were no kids where he lived, and the only friend he could remember was a purple dragon named Icarus.

Gohan decided to go back to the spice store, and at least get her name. When he peeked through the door he saw an older man behind the counter. She either left for the day, or was on break. He didn't have time to wait around, and Gohan didn't want to be mistaken for a stalker. After about ten minutes of looking for her, Gohan decided to cut out of town and enjoy a cigarette. He still knew how to sense his father and mother, and he made sure he kept close so he could catch up with them.

"I know I said I would be home, but my mom can't make it in."

Gohan turned his head, and noticed the brunette he was looking for was on the phone.

"I'll only be another two hours," she said as she paced around in the snow. Gohan looked at his phone. Still no reception on his end. Maybe he could borrow her cell phone can call Seymour. "Honey, my battery us dying. I'll get home as soon as I…ah! He hung up on me!" She looked at her phone and frowned. "No, my stupid phone decided to die."

Gohan watched as she growled, and shoved her phone in her white coat pocket.

"Trouble in paradise," Gohan asked. He surprised her, and when she turned around she started to blush again.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one listening to your phone conversation." Gohan flicked some ash off his cigarette. He leaned up against a tree. He raised his cell phone in the air. "At least you get reception. I haven't been able to get anything here."

"This cell phone is old, but I can get a signal any where." She coughed, trying to hide her blush. "I never seen you around here before. You must have traveled far to visit your friends."

Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a drive, but it's worth it to see beautiful women like you." She started to turn away, hiding her red face. "I'm Boss."

"Lime," she said with her back still turned. Gohan inhaled his cigarette as he thought back. As the smoke exhaled he remembered a brunette before the Cell Games.

'That's how I know her,' Gohan thought. "So the boyfriend is mad at you…why?"

"Because I have to stay and work," Lime said as she threw her arms up in the air. She turned to face him. "My mom can't work as much anymore, and my father is already working two jobs! I'm only working at the spice store because my grandfather passed away recently."

Gohan remembered the old man. When Cell absorbed her family, her grandfather was the only person there taking care of her. He was such a nice old man too.

"My mother passed away last month," Gohan said rubbing his finished cigarette on the tree. "I can relate to the stress of the holidays, and work. You have to do what you got to do. Does he work?"

"He sits on his butt all day! I do all the house work, and I work at the store! I knew it was a bad idea to let him live with me!"

Gohan chuckled.

"I live by myself. I know exactly how it feels to work all the time, but I don't have a lazy girlfriend at home."

Lime's face lit up.

"So you're…single?"

Gohan closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm madly in love with a women with sapphire eyes," Gohan said as he looked over at Lime. "She said that she loved me, but I couldn't say the words back. I truly love her, but I'm scared."

Even though Lime was highly disappointed, she couldn't help but feel for Gohan.

"What are you scared of," Lime asked. She put her hands behind her back. Gohan walked up to her, and placed his hands on her chin. He titled her head up, and had his lips an inch away from hers.

"She doesn't kill spiders," he whispered. "She catches them in a cup, and sets them free."

He released her and took a few steps back. Lime stood there, lips ready to be kissed, and once she realized that she wasn't going to be kissed she coughed. Gohan could only smile.

"I'm terrified of spiders," Gohan continued as he took a few steps back. "I screamed louder than my girlfriends when ever one was around. My girlfriend now catches them, and she sets them free. Once I see her kill a spider then I'll confess my love to her. It's a silly thing, but every man needs a woman to protect them. See ya later Lime."

With a wave of his hand, Gohan left.

(PG)

Chi-Chi smiled as the flash faded from her camera. She couldn't help but snag a picture of "sleeping beauty" on his bed. Head up against the wall, mouth opened, one arm hanging off the guitar while the other limp to his side, and his legs curled over on their side Boss was passed out asleep. He was snoring, rather loudly she may add.

Just a few minutes ago, Boss was playing his guitar. It was a song Chi-Chi never heard before, and it wasn't as vulgar she thought it would be. She watched as he leaned his head back against the wall, close his eyes, and within minutes was asleep. His legs fell over to his right side, and he never stirred. His sleeping position did not look comfortable, but it didn't seem to bother Boss one bit.

"But I don't want…any sprinkles," Boss mumbled in his sleep as he turned his head to the side. "Tell the Muffin Man to keep his money."

And back to snoring he went.

Chi-Chi closed the door slightly. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, even though she knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight either. She wanted to offer him some sleeping medicine, but decided against it. On the desk near his bed were pill bottles, pills in aluminum packets, and some in a pill case. Chi-Chi didn't mean to snoop, but curiosity did get the best of her. While Boss and Goku were fixing the sink, she went into the room to gather Goten's dirty clothes. She wasn't a pharmacist, but she knew a few of the pills he was taking.

One was for high blood pressure, one was pain medicine, and one was a blood thinner. Those were the ones Chi-Chi recognized. The other pills had weird names, some labeled with just letters like X and BD, and the ones in the aluminum didn't have a name at all. Mu-Ma did tell Chi-Chi that Boss had a serious accident, but Chi-Chi never knew the extent of it. Mu-Ma mentioned attacks, but Chi-Chi has never seen one before.

Today was her day, and it wasn't something that she was prepared for.

Goku and Goten went to get fire wood for their fireplace. Chi-Chi went into the laundry room to check on the soaking wet coats. Boss had the genius idea to throw a snowball at Goten. Goten thought it was Goku, and threw a snowball at him. Boss stood back and watched as Goku and Goten had a snowball fight. Chi-Chi knew he started it, and threw a snowball at Boss.

When the snowball battle ended, with Goten throwing a snowball at Chi-Chi's face, she made sure everyone hung up their jackets, which is why Goten and Goku were getting firewood. Boss did whine a bit, complaining about his leather jacket getting wet, and he stopped when Chi-Chi threw a snowball at his face.

It was uncanny of her. Chi-Chi shook her head wondering why she threw a snowball to shut Boss up. He was starting to rub off on her. If there was a disagreement , an argument of some sort, Boss would end everything with laughter or a distraction. Even with their heated discussion this morning he somehow managed to end it easily, and gross her out at the same time. Even Goten was announcing his business on the toilet.

_Thunk_

"Owie," Boss cried from the bedroom. Chi-Chi made her way over, and noticed rubbing his forehead. When Boss saw her at the door he pouted. "My head hit my guitar. The tuners none the less!"

Still rubbing the sore spot on his head, Boss put the guitar down. He paused for a moment, and look uncomfortable.

"Did you pull a muscle," Chi-Chi asked. There have been time where she would reach for something, and ended up throwing out her back.

"A…glass of water, and tissues," Boss replied. He placed his hand over his mouth, still uneasy.

"Do you have an upset stomach? There's a trashcan by the-"

Her voice was cut short by a coughing, followed by blood seeping through Boss's fingers. Boss laid down on the bed and continued to cough, trying to keep the blood from spilling onto the bed. Chi-Chi quickly looked around, and grabbed the nearest thing close to her. The paper towels were in reach, and when she grabbed the first sheet the roll followed. Boss quickly grabbed it, and coughed the blood from his mouth into the sheets. He began tapping his side, and realized that his jacket was not on him.

His eyes went wide in fear, and looked at Chi-Chi. He pointed to his jacket, hanging in the laundry room. Sadly, Chi-Chi didn't know what he was pointing at.

"The vase," Chi-Chi shrieked. Boss shook his head. "Books, plants, picture frame?" Boss did a shaking motion with his hand. "I don't know what you need!"

Chi-Chi looked around, and saw the desk. She quickly went over, and grabbed a notebook and pen. She put the pen in Boss's hand, and watched as he spelled out…something. It was partly covered in blood, and she couldn't make out the word. The first letter was a line, then some scribble, a K maybe, a T. Chi-Chi tried to piece together the puzzle. Patting his side, shaking his hand, pointing outside to something.

Why would Chi-Chi pat her side? To make sure she had her purse, keys in her coat pocket?

"Jacket," Chi-Chi yelled. Boss nodded his head, and clenched his eyes. The coughing came to an abrupt stop. Chi-Chi quickly ran out of the room, and pulled the jacket out of the laundry room. She ran back into the bedroom, and Boss snatched the jacket out of her hand. Chi-Chi could see his face getting pale, eye dilating, and not breathing.

Chi-Chi could only watched as Boss pulled out Capsule tablets out of his pocket, and pick out a red one. He pressed the button, and an oxygen machine appeared. Boss held up two fingers, and tapped on the pump level. Chi-Chi did as told, and made sure the red dial was on the two.

Boss pulled out an inhaler, and removed the paper towels from his face. Chi-Chi noticed a lot of blood covered on the paper towels, and felt her self getting faint. Boss shook the inhaler, and pressed down on the cylinder container of air. A few moments passed, and he pressed down on it once again.

Boss began to cough again, and he quickly covered his mouth. The oxygen machine has a face mask, and Boss brought it up to his nose and mouth. The color was returning to his face, and his breathing was returning to normal. He leaned up against the wall.

"Sorry," he said, his voice raspy. He pulled at the paper towels, and saw the trail towards the kitchen.

"_What do I do," Seymour screamed. Out of the blue, Boss collapsed on the ground, began puking blood, and stopped breathing. He began to panic, and ran into the bathroom. He grabbed a piece of toilet paper off the roll, and an extra roll just in case. He ran back out, a trail of toilet paper behind him, and balled it up. He shoved the balled up toilet paper in Boss's face, and looked at the extra roll in his hand. He chugged it at Boss's chest, hoping to get him to breathe again, and as Boss inhaled air he also inhaled toilet paper._

_He couldn't breathe earlier, and now the toilet paper was blocking air. Seymour pulled at the roll, and tried to clean up some blood. Boss tried to pull it off, but Seymour kept on stuffing._

_(Ambulance ride later)_

"_Why were you stuffing my face," Boss yelled. The nurse in the ambulance was trying to hold him down._

"_I was trying to clean up the blood," Seymour yelled back. "It was a new floor!"_

"_There's toilet paper coming out of the ambulance!"_

"_Now everyone knows what a piece of shit you are for ruining my new floor!"_

"_Sorry I was dying!"_

"_That's not an excuse!"_

Paper towels were more absorbent than toilet paper. Seymour always bought the cheaper toilet paper, which easily ripped, and when he stuffed the toilet paper in Gohan's face, it stuck on their for a while. Good times.

Chi-Chi came back into the room with a cup of ice water. Gohan removed his mask and took a sip. He swished the water around his mouth, and swallowed. He made a face as he swallowed, and put the mask back on his face. He looked at the bed, and cheered with one arm.

"No blood on the bed," Gohan exclaimed as he smiled. Chi-Chi had a wet wash cloth, and attempted to clean off his hands and face. He made faces as Chi-Chi scrubbed close to his lips, and like any mother she licked the cloth and scrubbed off some more blood. "Ew, Mom spit!"

"Oh hush. That spot was dried out," Chi-Chi said looking over he work. "I think I got it all."

"Worse case I'll shower. Sometimes it seeps down my chin and ends up on my chest."

"I can clean your chest. Just take off your shirt."

"You're married!"

"Like I would do anything to you!"

"I can perform bet…et…nope. Nope. Nope Nope. Nope." Gohan shook his head. He had to really watch what he said. "I don't need you to clean off my chest."

"How long do you need your oxygen," Chi-Chi asked.

"Dr. Barns prefers that I have it on for two hours," Gohan answered.

"Well you're not having dried blood in your shirt for two hours."

"I'll scrub really hard."

"I can get Goku to do it."

"I might turn him…oh gross." Curse his mind. Chi-Chi folded her arms.

"If you don't let me clean you I'll tell you what Goku and I did last night," Chi-Chi said. Gohan bit his lip.

"You're lying," he said. There was no way she was going to talk about her-

"Goku and I were lying in bed, and he poked me with his-"

"You win! You win!"

If it was anybody…ANYBODY besides his parents he wouldn't care. He and Vegeta had shared stories, which was fine, and awesome because Bulma was pretty hot. Even Seymour shared a story or two, which was gross but whatever. But hearing what his parents did, real parents did, grossed him out. No child should know what their parents do in bed.

Gohan sighed.

"Listen, it's going to be ugly. Just don't…please don't stare."

"Ugly," Chi-Chi questioned. Gohan removed the oxygen mask, and turned his head away. He grabbed the seems of his shirt, closed his eyes, and lifted up his shirt.

It was then Chi-Chi understood what he meant. Right in the middle of his chest was a scar, about three inches in length, and an inch and a half wide. It was deformed, not straight, some places bigger than others. It was only seconds that Chi-Chi saw it before Gohan took his shirt and covered it up.

Tears began to fill her eyes, and her lower lip began to tremble.

"_He had a few surgeries on his lungs," Mu-Ma said. Both were sitting outside as the leafs fell to the ground. Mu-Ma and Chi-Chi were sitting on a porch swing. "Healing was awful. Breathing hurt, burping was the worst, and he had to keep a pad on his chest to help with the pain. It was easier as the days passed, and he didn't need his Frank anymore."_

"_Who's Frank," Chi-Chi asked. _

"_He named his pad. I think it made healing easier on him."_

"_Why a boy's name?"_

_Mu-Ma smiled._

"_Because he was worried if he named it after a girl, he wouldn't get laid." Chi-Chi's face turned red. "He would ask for Frank, or have Frank ready for him, and women assumed Frank was a friend."_

"Do you need Frank," Chi-Chi asked. She was fighting the urge to cry.

"Frank," Gohan questioned.

"Your pad."

"My pad?" The hamster started to run in it's wheel. "I only use Frank after a surgery. How much did Mu-Ma tell you about me?"

"More than I want to know," Chi-Chi said rubbing off some dried blood on his chest. "Get some rest, and I'll wake you when dinner's ready. I'll lock the door so Goten won't bother you."

Chi-Chi grabbed one of his shirts and handed it to him. She balled up the stained shirt.

"Sorry you had to see that," Gohan said putting on a new shirt. "Everything really."

"Don't worry about a thing. I've seen things that most people…are you wearing a My Little Pony shirt?"

Gohan looked at his shirt, and smiled.

"Why yes…yes I am. It's really hard to find shirts that fit men, but when I saw Rainbow Dash I grabbed the biggest size. It's a little tight, but I'm wearing my favorite pony."

Gohan seemed way to happy about his shirt.

"Just get some rest."

"And have My Little Pony dreams?"

"Have any dream that you want."

"I'm going to have a My Little Pony dream."


	13. Snow fall

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Feeling real bad about his earlier attack, Gohan did his best to be active, cheerful, and acted like nothing in the world was bothering him. It went great, for the first five minutes since he woke up from his nap, until Goku wanted to fly around the world for a while. Gohan wanted to get some fresh air, and to prove to Chi-Chi that he was perfectly fine, but he didn't know he was searching for himself.

He sat on the Nimbus as he flew around with Goku. Dinner was going to be done in another hour, and Goku wanted to explore before dinner was done. The flight wasn't so bad; it was the company, and topic of choice.

"Gohan constantly pushed himself past his limits. I saw that in the Time Chamber," Goku said as he flew next to Nimbus. Gohan sat there, listening, and nodding his head when the timing seemed right. "He really wanted to be strong enough to beat Cell. Once he really tapped into his hidden power he easily took out Cell. I was so proud of him."

Gohan explained to Goku that Vegeta told him about everything saiyan. The planet, being a super saiyan, and the stuff in between. The saiyans, Nameks, Androids, Cell…it was all explained during a drunken night. Goku was surprised that Vegeta discussed events like that, especially to a new friend. Gohan tried to explain that alcohol makes people talk more, when in fact Gohan didn't want to be told something he already knew.

Hearing stories about himself was boring. Most people would like to hear nice things about them, but when it came to fighting, and saving the planet, Gohan didn't care. Now if he was complimented on his music he would be a bit proud of that.

"I wonder if he thinks about us," Goku said, his eyes adverted in the distance. Nodding his head would be the answer, but Gohan's neck started to hurt.

"Every kid thinks about their parents," Gohan said. "I'm adopted, and I think about my real parents every so often."

"What do you think about?"

'Why am I here with you? Why can't you leave me alone? Where did my secret stash of candy go,' Gohan thought. "You know, how they are doing, and what not. Where are they now, and if they had anymore kids. I sometimes wonder if they think about me."

"I think about Gohan everyday."

'I can see that.'

"I wonder what he grew up to be."

'A rock star!'

"If he found a nice girl."

'A bit of a tom boy, but she's cute.'

"And if he hates me," Goku finished. That seemed to spark Gohan's attention. Goku didn't say much more, but curiosity got the best of Gohan.

"Why would you think that," Gohan asked. Finally, he gets to hear Goku's side of the story!

"Do you hate your parents Boss?"

"Why do you think Gohan hates you?"

"I'll only tell you if you tell me first."

"I asked you first."

"Kids are kids. You really can't change what they think."

"You're not answering your question. I don't hate my parents, I just…" Gohan folded his arms. "I was taken away, and they never fought to get me back. It was for the better anyway. My dad was never around, and my mother didn't care about it. Some days I didn't eat because she forgot to feed me."

'Mostly because you were never around,' Gohan thought to himself. It was after the fight with Frezia, and everyone thought Goku died. His mother didn't take it very well, and let herself be sad for a few days. Gohan ended up cooking something for her to eat, something simple like rice or soup, and he had to manage for himself.

When Shenron was summoned, and Goku wasn't dead, things seemed to turn around. It wasn't until Goku didn't want to come back that things went bad. Chi-Chi often blamed herself, not being a good wife, and the next few days were rough. Once convinced that Goku would return one day, Chi-Chi was back on her feet.

The Cell Games…

"I couldn't go back," Gohan whispered a distant look on his face. How could he tell his mother his father wanted to stay dead? How could he explain to her that _he_ killed his father? The guilt that came afterwards, knowing that his mother will lock herself in her room for her own pity party, and sitting alone at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. "If I didn't get out when I did, I would be suffocating in my own house. I don't hate my parents Goku…I just wished that they remembered they had a son sometimes."

Goku looked over at Boss. He had a rough life, but he didn't let it beat him down. Boss lost his mother, but he was doing well after her death. When Grandpa Gohan died, Goku was devastated. It was the only person he's ever known, and whoever killed him was still around. It was determination that helped him get through his struggle.

Then again, he saw his grandfather at the tournament, and when the fire around Ox King's Kingdom wouldn't burn out. Grandpa Gohan was happy, and proud of Goku. It set ease to the saiyan, and from that moment on Goku stayed cheerful.

Except Frezia. That was another story, and it was pent up emotions that exploded on that day. It seemed as though everyone Goku ever cared for died. Grandpa, Krillin, and Piccolo was near death. Luckily, Gohan wasn't harmed, but through his cheerful smile Goku saw fear in his eyes. He yelled at Gohan, to get him away from Frezia, and yelled at him some more when Namek was near its doom.

"_I just want to help!"_

"_I told you to get off this planet Gohan!"_

Gohan still stayed cheerful, wished his father luck, and flew away.

"You know, I think Gohan always put on a brave face," Goku said with a smile. He stopped flying, and Nimbus floated in front of Goku. Boss just sat there. "You see, when Gohan was younger he was a crybaby. He had some training, and he wasn't a crybaby anymore. He always put up a strong face, but in his eyes I could tell he was afraid. Like you Boss…you put up a strong act, but on the inside something is hurting you. You remind me a lot of Gohan."

Boss pouted. It wasn't his fault Piccolo told him to suck it up. Still, he hasn't changed much since he was a kid. After being scolded, multiple times mind you, about his crying you were forced to push all feelings aside. Crying was a sign of weakness that is until Piccolo felt emotion for another being. That being was Gohan, who friended a demon king.

"If I were Gohan, and I'm not saying I am, I'm pretty certain he has a reason why he ran away," Boss said. He needed to pick his words carefully. "You keep searching for someone who doesn't want to be found. Gohan would be home by now, if he wanted to return, or give you an update or something. You're wasting time searching for him while you can be at home with the wife and kid. You searching for him…its pointless."

"But it bugs me," Goku said placing his hand underneath his chin. "Buu came and attacked the planet, and Gohan didn't show up to help. He's not the kind of person to turn his back when the planet is in danger. I can't help but worry that something is wrong with him."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he was…you know…"

"King Yemma would have told me."

"Right. Friends in high places." Gohan smiled to himself.

"Just how much did Vegeta tell you," Goku asked.

Crap.

"Piccolo too," Gohan added.

"You talked to Piccolo?"

Double crap.

"We spoke before," Gohan said, trying not to panic. "After we dropped Vegeta at his house. Piccy-san introduced himself, and wanted to kill me."

Goku looked up at the sky. He turned his head towards the Lookout.

"I guess Piccolo was worried Vegeta might turn again," Goku said. He chuckled under his breath. "I wouldn't worry about Piccolo Boss. He means well."

Goku offered a smile. Gohan let out a sigh of relief, and looked down at the general area they were flying over. Gohan recognized it as an old training spot. Goku and Piccolo trained him here because there was no wildlife. The falling of a few mountains was a bit scary, and if it was snowing you worried about an avalanche.

Snow covered the ground below them, and Gohan remembered on if their training sessions. He shot a ki blast at Piccolo, missed, and hit a snow bank instead. The rumbling was heard, but nothing came out of it. It wasn't until Goku powered up that the snow bank collapsed, and Gohan was caught in it. Goku yelled, Piccolo tried to grab Gohan, but the snow over powered him.

Layers of snow fell on Gohan. He was cold, and laid there. He wanted to be stronger, and tough enough to fight the androids. Gohan powered up, got rid of the snow, and watched as another heap of snow crashed into him.

He wasn't buried this time. His one leg and both arms were out of the snow, while the rest of his body was covered in the white flakes. Gohan sat up, and saw Piccolo and Goku looking down at him. Goku had a smile on his face as he reached out his hand. Gohan laughed, and grabbed his father's hand. Gohan pulled his father into the pile of snow, and in return Goku threw a snowball at him. Piccolo watched from afar, smiled, and shook his head as the father and son had a snowball fight.

The memory faded in Gohan's mind. It was a time of peace, even though evil was a few years away, but his father knew that he was still a kid.

"I guess I wanted him to follow in my footsteps," Goku said. "One day I will die, and I wanted to make sure the planet had someone to protect it. Gohan liked fighting, but not as much as Vegeta and me. Chi-Chi always had him studying, and I wanted him to fight. We forced him to do things, but he never complained. If I could go back I would ask him what he wanted to be, and pursue his dream and not the one his mother and I had intended."

"What if he wanted to be a rock star," Gohan asked. Goku laughed.

"Gohan can't sing! I heard him singing all the time. He's like me; he couldn't carry a tune! I wish I could sing though."

Gohan pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"This will help."

_TJ laughed._

"_That's your singing voice," he exclaimed. Gohan's face turned red. "You want to be in a band, and you break any instrument you hold. You tried singing, and you can't do that either!"_

"_I'm trying to control my strength," Gohan said. TJ kept laughing. "I just want to sing like you!"_

_TJ stopped laughing. _

"_You have got to sing from the gut," TJ explained. "And my voice is raspy because I smoke."_

"_Then I'll start smoking too!"_

"_Then here." TJ threw him a pack of cigarettes. "Smoke 'em. This will help."_

"I'm my brother," Gohan exclaimed. He stood up on Nimbus and looked up towards the sky, and pointed at it. "I better not come home one day with an uncomfortable itch TJ! You did this purposely, didn't you? Well at least I didn't…oh crap I did! Do me a favor Mu-Ma and strangle TJ for me! I am exactly what he is."

There was a rumble. Gohan looked over at Goku.

"Dinner must be ready," Goku said as he held his stomach. Gohan, on the other hand, saw a pile of snow right behind Goku.

"That's TJ's fault too!" Gohan pointed behind Goku, and both got hit with the avalanche.

(PG)

It was cold, and dark. His body was frozen to the bone.

'I'm dead,' Gohan thought. 'I am really dead. I died from an avalanche with Goku. Who's going to take care of Toki? At least I got to say goodbye to him…but we were going to have party when I got back! I still want to have our Christmas party! Toki…I am sorry. I guess we can't have our party after all. I'll see you in heaven my furry little friend.'

Gohan felt something grab his arm, and he was being pulled up.

'Must be TJ or Mu-Ma.'

Gohan opened his eyes, and saw purple. He looked up and saw Piccolo still holding his arm.

"Piccy-san," Gohan cried. "You died too?"

"No one died kid," Piccolo said as he released Gohan's arm. Gohan dusted off some of the snow.

"Where's Goku?"

"Over there."

Gohan looked where Piccolo was pointing, and noticed Goku kicking his legs in the air. Nimbus was right beside him, circling around him.

"Huh, at least Nimbus is okay," Gohan said as he and Piccolo walked over. Piccolo grabbed one foot, and Gohan grabbed the other. They both pulled Goku out of the snow.

Goku dusted off the snow from his body. He shook his head to get rid of any snow that still stuck.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku said cheerfully.

"What are you doing out here," Piccolo asked. Goku laughed.

"We were looking for Gohan," Goku answered. Piccolo looked over at Gohan, who nodded, then back at Goku. "Boss was helping."

"I do what I can," Gohan said with a shrug.

"Piccolo, is there anyway we can gather the dragonballs," Goku asked. "I just need to make one wish, and I think it would help us find Gohan."

Gohan glanced over at Piccolo. The half saiyan was confused, but there was a hint of fear hidden in his face.

"What kind of wish," Piccolo asked, keeping an eye on his old student.

"I want him to remember Majin Buu."

The fear disappeared, but the confusion was still there.

"Why," both Piccolo and Gohan asked.

"It's something Gohan should remember. If he remembers Majin Buu maybe he'll come back to us. As far as Gohan knows, there hasn't been any evil since Cell."

"What about the six months when everyone still remembered Buu? Gohan knew Buu still existed, and if he hasn't come back in that time, what makes you think he'll be back now?"

"Even if he doesn't come back home, at least he'll still remember us. Boss made a point earlier. Gohan has been missing all this time, and if he wanted to come home he would be here. I think we should stop looking for him, and hope that he'll come home on his own."

"Are you sure about this Goku? Are you going to give up eight years of searching for Gohan?"

"When Gohan is ready to come home, his mother and I will welcome him with open arms," Goku said. He smiled as he closed his eyes. "He'll come home one day…I know it."

Gohan shuffled his feet in the snow.

"He'll be home one day," Gohan mumbled.

(PG)

Even though Gohan told Goku not to tell Chi-Chi about the avalanche, begged almost, Goku decided to share the story anyway. Goten thought it was the coolest thing he ever heard, and Chi-Chi nearly died of a heart attack. She ran over to Boss, made sure he wasn't hurt in anyway or form, then yelled at Goku for a good ten minutes. She even took away his food, and sent him away to sit in the living room to think about what he had done. Chi-Chi also threatened to take away Goten's food if he kept on laughing.

Embarrassed, Gohan ate his food in silence. Sure he almost died today, twice actually, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. A mere avalanche wouldn't kill him. Well, hundreds of pounds of snow might, but he was fine. Chi-Chi is a mother, and worrying about her children, more Boss than anyone, was normal.

"I'll do the dishes today," Gohan said as he picked up some empty dishes.

"No, you shouldn't," Chi-Chi exclaimed. "You have a rough day, and company shouldn't do the dishes!"

"No, it's fine. Besides, you have done enough for me, and this is the only way I can repay you. I don't mind doing the dishes. I do Mu-Ma's dishes all the time, and you can ask her how well I-" Gohan froze. He gathered a few more dishes. "I'm sure during your tea time she talked about how great of a dishwasher I am."

Chi-Chi felt bad. Mu-Ma never said anything how he does dishes. She could lie…

"She often said how much of a pain you are," Chi-Chi responded. Gohan laughed at her response.

"I keep reminder her that she adopted me. Not my fault she chose someone who was a pre-teen for her teenage son!"

Gohan proceeded to collect more dishes, and set up a dirty dish pile by the sink. Goten was still eating, and Chi-Chi was almost done her meal. It was about a month since Mu-Ma passed away, and Chi-Chi couldn't help but see Boss not talking in the past tense. It was always a difficult thing to fix. Whenever Gohan was mentioned she wouldn't talk in the past tense either. It was like that for a while, but after a year or so, she realized that her Gohan wasn't home.

Chi-Chi would say how Gohan would be home soon, and it turned into Gohan hasn't been home in a while. Gohan will be here for the holidays, Gohan's not going to be here. She had no idea where her son was, what he was doing, or even if he was alive. Goku said that King Yemma would let him know if Gohan passed through, and so far Yemma hasn't said anything.

'What did we do wrong,' Chi-Chi thought as she finished her plate. Her plate was collected, so she got up to leave. She noticed Boss wearing headphones, music blasting loudly in his ears.

What if Gohan did turn out like Boss? The bad boy attitude, the punk like style with ear piercings and tattoos, and listening to explicit music loudly in his ears with an 'I don't care' state of mind? Could Gohan really become someone like that?

Chi-Chi had to laugh quietly to herself. There was no way Gohan could ever be like Boss! First off, Gohan is extremely shy. He doesn't like talking to new people, and it takes a while for him to adjust. Gohan would never be friends with Vegeta. The two did not get along, tolerated at best. Gohan also knew the difference between right and wrong. Chi-Chi's heard about Boss' track record, and there was no way Gohan would ever do anything bad or illegal!

"Goku, I think it was a good idea to invite Boss to stay with us," Chi-Chi said as she sat next to Goku on the couch. "He's been very polite, and he's helping out around the house."

"The house seems more alive when he's here," Goku said. Goten climbed onto Goku's lap. "Videl did seem really upset that he was going to spend Christmas alone. Vegeta seemed upset as well."

"They are worried about him, and I'm worried about him as well." Chi-Chi looked over at Boss, who was air drumming with the dinner spoons. "He had an attack today. I was so scared I thought he was going to die."

"He seems to be doing perfectly fine."

"Yeah, especially since he was hit with an avalanche," Goten chimed in.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I've spent on you," Boss sang as he used tongs as a microphone. "Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong. Where are the plans we made for two?"

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten watched as Boss sang, and used the dishes as his muse. He was in his own world, enjoying himself, and dancing as he dried a few of the dishes.

"I like Boss," Goten said. "He tells me stories before we got to bed."

"What kind of stories," Chi-Chi asked her voice stern. There was no way Boss was going to turn Goten into a punk!

"About a prince and a dragon. The prince is stuck in a castle, and he escapes to play with his dragon friend. The prince has to be careful or the Queen of No-fun will catch him, and throw him in the dungeon as punishment."

Those weren't stories that Chi-Chi thought Boss was sharing with Goten. They were fables, children's stories!

"Oh good song," Gohan yelled spinning a fork in his hand.

Gohan had completely forgotten he was at Goku's house. He was just doing dishes, lots and lots of dishes, and got lost in his music. Quite often Gohan would get distracted while listen to music, and will have no idea what was going on around him. If there was an earthquake he'll assume the bass on his headphones were high. He became Mr. Oblivious when his headphones were in.

Gohan looked out the window as the music played, and this particular song brought back some memories.

**I remember black skies, the lightening all around me**

**I remembered each flash as time began to burn**

**Like a startling sign, the fate had finally found me**

**Gohan looked over at Goku on the couch.**

**And your voice was all I heard,**

**Did I get what I deserve?**

Yep, the song brought back some memories. Visions of the Cell games flowed in Gohan's mind. Eleven years old, ten if you didn't count the time chamber, and up against one of the strongest creations by Dr. Gero. He was brave on the outside, but terrified on the inside.

**So give me reason to prove me wrong**

**To wash this memory clean**

**Let the thought cross the distance in your eyes**

Everyone watched as he fought. He was losing, badly, and he couldn't explain why his father called his name to fight Cell. Vegeta and Trunks were stronger than he was, and his father was stronger than all three. What potential did his father see in him? He did not want to fight, but in order to protect the planet he did.

It wasn't until 16's head appeared. Gohan needed to release his powers, and even though he didn't want to fight he needed to. 16 enjoyed life, and Cell took it away. Cell needed to pay.

**There was nothing inside **

**The memories left abandoned**

**There was no where to hide, the ashes fell like snow**

Then he got cocky. Gohan was stronger than Cell, faster, and smarter. Like a lion on an injured deer, Gohan played around with Cell for game. Goku wanted Gohan to finish Cell, get it over with, but it wasn't enough. Cell destroyed so many families, killed hundreds for energy, and Gohan wasn't going to let Cell get off easy.

Everything was going well, until Cell was about to self destruct.

**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**

**And your voice was all I heard**

**Did I get what I deserve?**

After that, everything was a blur. His father sacrificed himself, and took Cell away. Never in his life has Gohan felt so guilty. If only he listened to his father, if only he took care of Cell while he still had the chance then everything would have been fine.

Trunks was the first victim, then it was almost Vegeta. Gohan's arm took the hit instead. It was so badly damage that his whole arm became numb. There was no pain, no feeling, so what was the point of trying. Gohan was exhausted, out of energy, and Cell was as good as new.

The only thing Gohan wanted to do was give up. His father was dead, and Cell was stronger than before. What chance did he have? Injured and weak, Gohan waved the white flag. Goku's voice was heard, giving him strength to defeat Cell, but Gohan knew no matter how strong his Kamehameha wave was it wasn't strong enough to beat Cell. He powered up anyway, knowing he was jus going to fail anyway, but with the help of the others, and his father, Gohan defeated Cell.

It was time to wish back Goku.

Gohan took a spatula and flicked it on his arm. He flipped it on his shoulder, where his other hand slid underneath it. The spatuala was once again flipped on his other arm, and landed in the sink. He sighed as once again he looked out the window.

He put on a brave face after Dende healed him. He was afraid to face his father when he'd come back to life. Guilt consumed him, and Krillin did his best to cheer up his young friend. Gohan did feel a bit better, knowing that mistakes happen, and his father wouldn't blame him. A thousand apologies, a thousand ruffling of the hair, and everything would be fine. At the time, Gohan wanted to sit at the edge of the Lookout to relax himself, and to plan future events with his dad and mom.

Once the dragon was awoken, the wish was made.

**And your voice was all I heard**

Goku did not want to come back to life.

**Did I get what I deserve?**

"So give me reason, to prove me wrong and wash this memory clean. Let the thoughts cross the distance in your eyes," Gohan sang, using a ladle as his microphone. He put the ladle in the dish dry rack, and looked back towards the window.

Gohan closed his eyes.

"Across this new divide."

He exhaled as he opened his eyes.

"You should have just come back," Gohan yelled, slamming his hand on the sink. A new song was playing in his headphones. "Oh Backstreet Boys!" His voice now chipper. "Oh AJ, you're the hottest one of them all, although Kevin is more mature than the others. I'm glad Kevin came back. That reminds me, I have to go buy their new CD. I work at a CD store; you would think I would remember to buy it."

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten could only stare as Boss had a full blown conversation with himself. He asked himself a question, answer it, dance and sing as he continued to do the dishes.

"He's weird," Goten said.

Once the dishes were finally done, Gohan turned around and saw the table in front of him.

"This isn't my kitchen table," he said. He looked over to his left where he saw Goku and Chi-Chi staring back. Music was still blasting in his ears. "Right, I'm staying here for a while. No wonder the dishes never ended. Here I though I slacked off doing my own. I should pay attention more to my surroundings. Actually, you should remember where the hell you are. Why can't I hear myself think? I can usually hear myself thinking, unless I'm talking to myself out loud…I never talk to myself out loud! I'm smarter than that. You're just losing your mind Boss. Maybe a nice, hot shower will help me think straight. Good idea."

"I think there's something wrong in his head and not his lungs" Goku said as he watched Boss walk into the bedroom.

End chapter!

Sorry for the delay in updating. I updated my other two stories, and forgot about this one, even though some of the chapters are pre-typed.


	14. Sleepless nights

Discmalimer:

Another day passes, and another night of being wide…frickin…awake.

Gohan, known as Boss, laid down on his bed, and the only bed he wanted right now was his water bed. You would think with today's adventures he would be exhausted, but his mind, and body, were wide awake. For the first hour, Gohan sat at the desk and did homework. It was sad scene really. After Gohan read some of the formulas his past self took over. He was able to answer all the questions, and found mistakes along the way. He completely a set of trigonometry questions, and then figured out some science formulas.

Instead of putting his mind to sleep, which he hoped, his mind was more awake than ever.

For the next two hours, Gohan decided to read a book. As he was reading he got hungry, and he managed to create a sandwich while fixated on the book at hand. He stayed in the kitchen as he ate and read. A warm glass of milk, some hot tea, and a glass of water clenched his thirst, but it wasn't helping him sleep. Gohan did, however, have to pee like a mad man.

Hands washed and dried, Gohan exited the bathroom and stood in the living room. He could always go for a brisk walk in the snow. It was only what…fifteen degrees outside? He could walk around the house and get frostbite. Maybe his brain could get frostbite, and let him sleep until it warms up. Worse case he would wake up dead.

But he would be asleep!

Gohan sat on the piano bench. His mother bought the piano for him for his birthday right before the Cell Games. Gohan always wanted to learn how to play an instrument. The piano was hard, but Gohan always loved a challenge. Mu-Ma taught him how to play. She always said to let his fingers do all the work, and let your feelings from your heart flow to your fingertips. That's how a true pianist plays.

Gohan opened up the lid and saw the ivory and black keys. It's been a while since he's played on a real piano. He had his keyboard at home, but it wasn't the same. His fingers glided on the keys, and gently pressed down on a few. The piano was out of tune. It's been years since the last time it was played. As much as a neat freak Chi-Chi was, the keys on the piano had a thin covering of dirt.

Gohan noticed a few pictures sitting on top of the piano. Most…correction…all the pictures had him in them. One was an old photo from when he was four. His father was holding him, his mother by his side, and they all were smiling. The one next to it was of himself. He was sitting at his desk doing homework.

What a boring photo.

There was a picture of Goku and himself, smiling as they took a bath in the metal tube. The last photo was his last birthday home. His mother and father were covered in icing, and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

It was odd seeing the photos in a row. Ever since he was four his whole world was turned upside down. From being kidnapped to saving the world, his life was different from any other child. How many six year olds can say they traveled to another planet to fight an evil alien? Or how about training in a place where one day equals one year in another dimension?

Then again, how many twelve year olds took their older brother, who had a fear of heights, out flying when they were almost caught shoplifting? In all fairness he didn't want to steal anything, but TJ said that no one was going to miss a candy bar, or a bag of chips, and they went to the store before dinner.

As memories filled Gohan's mind, his fingers began playing on the piano. Mu-Ma would often sing as he played, and once he found his voice they began to sing together. Let it Be, the song he was playing now, by The Beatles was her favorite. It was also his song of choice when he was down in the dumps. He would blast it on his ipod, car, and his house when he needed a pick me up. When Mu-Ma wasn't having a good day health wise, he would go over and they would sing together.

Gohan stopped playing on the piano. He needed a distraction, another song to play, a song he could sing without bringing up memories. As he looked at the photo of his last birthday home, Gohan studied the picture of him and his father. Both were super saiyans, and they both had a heck of a time obtaining that. One through death while the other pushing for the strength.

Gohan remembered the time in the hyperbolical time chamber. Yelling at his father to stop treating him like his son. He wanted to be treated as an equal, and hated that his father was holding back.

His father had trouble accepting Gohan as an equal, but Goku had no problem throwing Gohan into the fight with Cell. We all know how that ended.

The piano began to play once more, and Gohan closed his eyes as his fingers took control of the piano keys. Focusing on his past, good times and bad, and the house he was in wasn't helping much either. So many memories, so many fights, so many deaths…his father's haunting voice

_Yamcha…Tien…you killed my friends!_

His fingers continued to play.

_Krillin! No!_

He hit the keys harder.

_I'm proud of you…my son…_

"You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine. You woke the devil that I thought you left behind," Gohan sang. "I saw the evidence the chrisom soaking through. Ten thousands promises, ten thousand ways to lose."

Gohan opened his eyes. The photo of his father, a happy super saiyan, staring right back at him.

"And you held it all, but you were careless to let it fall. You held it all, and I was by your side…powerless."

Images of Frezia flashed through his head. His peaceful, happy father was engrossed in a yellow light, and at that moment Goku was filled with anger.

"I watched you fall apart, and chased you to the end. I'm left with emptiness that words could not defend. You'll know what I've became because of you. Ten thousands promises, ten thousands ways to lose.

"And you held it all, but you were careless to let it fall. You held it all, and I was by your side…powerless."

Gohan pressed on the keys as the song in his head came to life on the piano. He closed his eyes once more as his fight with Cell flashed through his head.

"And you held it all, but you were careless to let it fall. You held it all, and I was by your side…powerless!"

Music filled the living room.

"Powerless!"

His fingers flowed like a river on the piano keys.

"Powerless…"

Gohan was more careful now, gently fingering the keys as if playing for a sleepy baby. Once the last note was hit, Gohan leaned back slightly. He felt a lot better.

"That was awesome," Goten cried as he clapped his hands. Gohan noticed Goku, in a pair of sweatpants, and Chi-Chi, wrapped in a pink robe, standing at the end of the staircase. "Can you play another?"

Gohan had absolutely forgotten, once again, where he was. It was nearly three in the morning, and he had just awoken three people.

"I'm so sorry," Gohan said. He could feel his face getting warm. "I just…sometimes I get so deep in a song that I…I'm so sorry!"

Gohan felt like an ass.

"I don't mind hearing music," Chi-Chi said, "I just mind when it's playing loudly in the middle of the night."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Go back to sleep Goten."

"But I wanna hear more," Goten whined. Chi-Chi picked up Goten and carried him to his room. Gohan closed the lid, and patted on it.

"Did you write that song," Goku asked. Gohan shook his head. Even if he told Goku who sang it, Goku wouldn't know who they were anyway.

"I got caught in the moment," Gohan said. "I start thinking about things, and then I start thinking about a song that reminds me of that thing."

Goku nodded his head. He started off into the distance, distracted.

"What were you thinking about," Goku asked.

"Uh…" Oh you know, people exploding and killer bugs draining energy from people. "Stuff."

Good answer!

"You seem to have a song for everything, huh?"

"I can usually think of a song that fits my mood."

"I always think about Gohan a lot," here we go, "but the holidays are the worst. It's probably worse for you, since you lost family around the holidays."

Gohan nodded.

"First year is the worst, but over time it gets better. I got you guys this year, and next year I'll have…" Gohan bit the inside of his lip. "The band is planning a giant Christmas dinner, all families invited. I know it's a year in advance, but you guys are welcomed to come."

"That sounds like fun," Goku said, cheering up. "When you're with your friends you always seem to be having fun. Heh, even Vegeta smiles a bit more. There's something about you Boss. You always bring out the fun in people."

"It's my good looks and sense of humor." Gohan smiled as Goku chuckled. Chi-Chi walked back towards the two, a sleepy smile on her face. "I guess it's a good time to go to bed."

"And enough playing on the piano for the night," Chi-Chi said as she pointed her finger towards Gohan. He rose up his arms in defense. Goku headed upstairs, but Chi-Chi hesitated. "You know, I think I may have something to help you sleep."

Gohan watched as Chi-Chi unlocked a cabinet. He remembered that cabinet always being lock, but he never knew why. He also never asked, and just assumed it wasn't his business. It wasn't like he was home all the time to know.

Chi-Chi opened the cabinet doors, and Gohan saw a collection of wine.

Bingo!

"Sometimes a little night cap helps," Chi-Chi said as she grabbed a bottle of red wine. "Would you like some ice?"

"No thank you, but if you could fill it close to the top I won't play my music at odd hours in the morning," Gohan said as he made his way into the kitchen. Chi-Chi grabbed a wine glass on the top shelf above the stove. She grabbed a second one as well, and filled both glasses near the top.

"I'm having trouble sleeping as well," she admitted. Her hair was down, and in a small mess. Gohan sat down at the kitchen table, and moved the book he was reading. He also pulled out a chair for Chi-Chi. She carefully carried the glasses, and placed them on the table. She turned around, and grabbed the bottle as well. "Might as well finish the darn thing."

"I like your style," Gohan said as he took a sip of his glass. It was dry, but it was delicious. It's been days since his last drink, and there was nothing in walking distance. He didn't want to drink it too fast, but his first sip was a big one. "So why can't you sleep?"

Chi-Chi brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You mean besides the loud music early in the morning?" Gohan let out an embarrassed laugh. Some guest he was! "Tomorrow night I'll have to take the gifts out of the attic and place them around the tree."

Gohan looked around the house. Every Christmas Eve they went out to get a tree. It was their own little party. It took an hour or two to find the perfect tree. Once they found it Goku would carry it home, and they would put it near the door. Goku would then put lights on the tree, and Chi-Chi would get the ornaments ready. Once the tree was lite, and garland was wrapped around the tree, the ornaments were soon placed on the branches.

After the tree was decorated, Chi-Chi would bake some cookies. Once the cookies were done, along with a glass of egg nog, Gohan, being the only child, put the star on top of the tree. Gohan would have to go to bed soon after, and the next day presents were around the tree.

"Are there a lot up there," Gohan asked. "I can help bring them down."

"It's not that." Chi-Chi looked at her glass. She sighed. "I still have Gohan's gifts upstairs from previous holidays. Every year they collect dust, and every year is another year without Gohan. When I watch Goten open his presents I can't help but see Gohan. He was the only boy his age who enjoyed getting books for Christmas."

Chi-Chi noticed the book on the table. She noted the napkin being used as a bookmark.

"The Canaberry Tales. Gohan's favorite book."

Gohan looked over at the book.

"I never read it," Gohan lied. When he went to go look for a book he saw that one, danced a little, and pulled it out for his reading enjoyment. His excitement gave him a rush of energy, even though he was just starting to get tired. "How about Goku and I bring down the presents? You won't have to see them, and you won't feel depressed."

"We got Goten a lot of gifts this year. I don't think you can handle the trip up and down the attic stairs."

"I work out," Gohan said as he looked at his arms. He could bench press buses, juggle tractor trailers, and even blow up the planet if he wanted to.

"You might get winded."

"Pssh, yeah right. I may not be the healthiest one here, but I can carry my own weight. What happened earlier didn't stop me from doing things."

"It didn't stop you from singing with the wooden spoon," Chi-Chi smirked. She took a sip of her wine.

"I'm telling you Chi, you can do a lot of things better and fast if you have music to help you through it," Gohan said swirling the wine in his glass. "Like I told Goku, there's a song out there for every mood."

"We don't play music around here. We barely watch any television!"

"Maybe you should." Gohan took a sip out of his glass. "There's nothing like sitting on the couch with your family and watching game shows. Mu-Ma was always good at Wheel of Fortune, and TJ did extremely well at the Price is Right."

"And what game show were you good in?"

"Jeopardy."

Chi-Chi blinked. She held back a laugh, but it slipped out anyway. Gohan lifted up his pointer finger, and got up from his seat. He quietly went into the bedroom, and grabbed the math book. He reappeared in the kitchen, placed the book on the table, opened the page he was working on, and showed Chi-Chi his work.

The laughing stopped.

"You did this," she exclaimed. Gohan poured some more wine for his and Chi-Chi. She noticed the science formulas as well. "How do you know all of this?"

"I studied," Gohan answered. He couldn't help but smile. "I do a lot of stupid thing that I know are wrong, but I am very intelligent. I could have graduated high school early if I wanted to."

Chi-Chi placed the papers down on the table. She took a long sip of her wine.

"This work is beyond high school. When Gohan was five he was doing eighth grade math!" Chi-Chi looked at the papers once more. "They teach this in the most prestige colleges. You would have to be Einstein to figure out these math equations."

"Behind the attitude and tattoos is an intelligent guy who knows how to create an atom bomb to destroy the world. I chose not to do so, since the supplies I need are not sold on the internet."

Chi-Chi shook her head, and smiled.

"Your mother taught you well," Chi-Chi said as she lifted up her wine glass.

"My mother is a very smart woman," Gohan said as they tapped each others glass. "And I hope she knows that I miss her as well."

"She was lucky to have you."

Later that same evening…

Goten asleep?

Check.

Christmas tree decorated?

Check.

Gifts around the tree?

…can I get back to you on that?

"Holy balls," Gohan said as he reached the attack. He stood next to Goku as he saw gifts all over the attack. They were all wrapped with bows and name tags. "This is all Goten's?!"

"Not all of it," Goku said as he walked towards a pile. "This is for Gohan when he comes home. We even put his birthday presents in there."

"Are they all toys," Gohan wondered out loud. He walked over and shook up a box. "This is a book." He shook another. "Clothes." Then another. "More clothes." And one more for good luck. "More books."

"There sure are a lot of books in that pile!"

"Clothes too." Gohan saw a bigger box. "What's that?"

"A bookshelf. Chi-Chi always bought books, and realized that he had too any books and not enough shelves."

"Are there any toys in this pile?"

"There are a lot of brain game toys. Gohan didn't play with a lot of toys growing up."

"Right, cause he had plenty of time to play with them when he was saving the world," Gohan mumbled. He shook up a few more boxes, and there was one he could figure out. It was a square box, and it sounded fragile. "What's in here?"

Goku took the box and examined it.

"I'm not sure," Goku answered. He handed it back to Gohan.

"Maybe we should open it."

"Uh, I wouldn't do that. Chi-Chi won't-"

"Too late. Already opened the one end." Goku noticed the one side of the wrapping paper was opened. He panicked as he watched the gift be carefully pulled out. Gohan put aside the wrapping paper, hoping that he could put it in as easily as he pulled out.

The box was white, and Gohan gave it another shake. It rattles, and as Gohan's curiosity increased, Goku's fear increased as well. If Chi-Chi knew someone was opening one of Gohan's gifts she would freak out. Gohan opened the top, and pulled out a square Styrofoam box. It was cut in two, but clear masking tape were keeping them together. Gohan pulled out his handy pocket knife, and carefully cut open the tape.

He pulled the Styrofoam pieces apart.

Gohan pulled out a wooden box, with his named written in kanji in front of the box. The lid was an engraftment of Shenron, and around the box were the seven dragonballs. Gohan opened the box, and music began to play. Gohan remembered the tune very well. Nights where he couldn't fall asleep, his mother, and father, used to hum it to him. It was an old tune from long ago, but when his parents hummed the song, it put him at ease.

Inside the box was a replica four star dragonball. Gohan lifted the glass ball, and noticed the different colors. The ball was more of a darker orange, and the stars were maroon instead of red.

"Wow," Gohan said as turned the ball in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," Goku replied. Gohan looked at the ball, and then at Goku.

"The dragonball?"

"The whole thing." Goku sat next to Gohan. "The music I found at a store. I was supposed to give it to him for his birthday, but I forgot."

"How could you forget something this cool," Gohan exclaimed.

"I was having too much fun with my family. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them."

Gohan put the ball back in the box.

"Were you afraid you were going to die?" Gohan closed the lid on the box. Did his father think that no one could defeat Cell?

"No one ever plans on dying," Goku answered. He grabbed the box from Gohan's hands, and put it back in its Styrofoam bed. "I knew I wasn't able to defeat Cell, but Gohan was, although Gohan needed the right buttons to be push. I knew Cell would push the right ones, but I forgot that Gohan was just a kid. He didn't want to fight, and he didn't enjoy fighting as much as I did."

Goku used the music box to hit his hand a few times. He looked over at Gohan, and weakly smile.

"Does that make me a bad father?"

This was the moment Gohan was waiting for. He could express how he felt without Goku knowing who he was. He could rip Goku a new one, and tell him how badly he messed up.

"I wonder what Gohan thinks us now. What did Chi-Chi and I do wrong?"

Gohan sat there and stared at the pile of gifts. It was a rather large pile, and every year new gifts were added.

"Gohan is selfish," he answered, "maybe afraid as well. Maybe…he was afraid to come home without his father. He saved the world, and lost his father. If you were him how would you feel?"

Goku pondered for a moment before he answered.

"We spent a lot of time together before the Cell Games," Goku said. He put the Styrofoam back in the box. "I think I know how Gohan feels. I didn't get wished back, and now Gohan won't come home. He didn't even try to help out when Majin Buu terrorized the planet."

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"What reasons? I understand if he doesn't want to come home, but allowing Buu to kill everyone on the planet and do nothing? Gohan never upset me before, but he turned his back when evil arrived. That was the first time I was disappointed in Gohan."

The words stung, and keeping a façade was difficult. Gohan had a real good reason why he couldn't fight Buu. It wasn't because he wasn't strong enough; one hit in the chest and he would have been dead, and it would be painful. Since the dragonballs erased everyone's memory of Buu, besides the Z-Fighters, Gohan couldn't give a real explanation.

It didn't matter anyway. There was nothing Gohan could say or do to ease the ping of guilt in his chest. There was nothing he could tell himself to make him feel better. The worst thing anyone can hear is how disappointed someone can be at you.

They started to gather the gifts, and made their way down the attic. They still had a flight of stairs to go down, and both men carried way to many gifts. Both could see what was ahead of them, and Goku was leading. Once Chi-Chi saw nothing but presents walking down the stairs, she quickly helped by taking a few out of their hands.

It was near the end of the gifts, and Gohan had the gifts slightly unbalanced. Figuring that if he made it down the attic steps he would be perfectly fine going downstairs. He was near the bottom, but the sound of a bedroom door ruptured his balance. He saw Goten's door open, and the gifts in his hand started to fall apart.

Gohan began juggling the gifts. Chi-Chi was too far away to help, and Goku had a stack of presents of his own. Gohan managed to get all the gifts, except for one that was still up in the air. His powers kicked in, and he jumped up in the air to get the one gift. He froze when Goten's door fully opened.

Goten came out of his room, half asleep, and walked past the stairs. Chi-Chi stood frozen when Goten walked by, and Gohan refused to move from his spot. Goten went into the cupboard and grabbed a glass. He then headed towards the fridge, and pulled out the milk carton. Chi-Chi glanced over at Gohan, and noticed he was floating in the air.

Goten finished his cup of milk, and left it on the counter. He yawned, and walked back into his room. Once the door closed Gohan carefully lowered himself to the ground. He looked over at the bedroom door, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Gohan said tossing the box in his hand. Chi-Chi ran over and took the box out of Gohan's hand.

"You can fly," she whispered loudly.

"I can't fly," Gohan whispered loudly back.

"Then what do you call it when you're frozen in mid air?"

"Fear!"

"Wow Boss, you really know how to control your power," Goku said in a normal voice. Both Gohan and Chi-Chi put their fingers up to their lips.

"Shhh!"

"What?"

All the gifts were finally around the tree, and the trio sat together on the couch drinking egg nog.

"So you have no idea how you did that," Chi-Chi asked. Gohan nodded his head.

"I know Vegeta mentioned about controlling your power, and I may have tried to fly before but I didn't think it would work for a normal human being," Gohan said lying through his teeth. "I don't think I could ever pull off something like that again."

"Well if fear gets you to fly maybe we should try it," Goku suggested. Gohan chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of anything Goku, only the fear of being caught." Chi-Chi finished her glass of eggnog.

"Odd, I thought Mu-Ma told me you were terrified of spiders," she said.

Gohan sat there, slightly paralyzed.

"She told you that?"

"She told me that you scream like a girl, and run like a mad man when you see one."

"Why are you afraid of them anyway," Goku asked. Gohan sipped his egg nog.

"I pulled a prank on my brother," Gohan began to say. It wasn't a prank per say, it was more grabbing TJ, who was afraid of heights, and flying around a few thousand feet from the ground. There was the occasional drop, and near death catches that would scare the crap out of anyone. "TJ didn't find it as funny as I did, so he decided to create a fear. He used to dangle spiders above my bed, and when I woke up they were right there in my face. It was a surprise at first, laughed at it, but I didn't know they were real. TJ had a sword, and cut them all free. Spiders were all over my bed, in my clothes, and crawling everywhere. I then noticed my hands and feet were wrapped in ducktape, and I couldn't escape. He then threw crickets on my bed to feed the hungry spiders. TJ closed the door, and left me there. A few spider bites and a trip to the hospital later I developed a fear of spiders."

"That sounds awful," Chi-Chi said.

"It wasn't the first time he did that to me. One time he put a spider on my shirt, and when I tried to swat it away, the thing gave birth to thousands of little spiders. We went into a haunted house, and threw a fake spider at me. I ended up knocking over a real spider cage on display, and the thing crawled in my pants. Needless to say the decision I made wasn't a pleasant one, and I was in pain for days. We went back and forth, and he even got a real pet spider he kept in front of his door."

They continued with more conversations, but Goku and Chi-Chi were ready for bed. Sadly, Goku was the one to struggle with sleep that night. After some meditation, Goku decided that a midnight snack would help him sleep. Goku carefully made his way out of the bedroom, and quietly crept down the stairs. A light in the kitchen was on, and Goku carefully peeked over to see who was there.

Boss sat at the kitchen table with his laptop. His headphones were plugged in, and Goku could hear the music being played. Boss was typing something, and fixed his reading glasses as he scrunched up his nose. He stopped typing, and sat back in the chair. He placed his fingers over his chin, and looked at his laptop disappointed. He bit his lower lip, titled his head to the sigh, and brushed his hand through his hair as he leaned forward and continued to type.

There were a stacks of papers beside him, one pile on each side of his laptop while another was on the floor. Boss grabbed a paper to his left, and placed it on the laptop keyboard. He rubbed his temples as he looked at the piece of paper. Boss took off his glasses and placed his hands on his face. His hands slid down to his neck as head rested on the tips of his fingers.

"I just can't," he said aloud to no one in particular. He grabbed another piece of paper and looked at it. Boss closed his eyes and threw the piece of paper on the floor.

Goku walked over. Boss was staring at the screen, and moved the paper off his laptop. He began typing, still unaware of Goku's presence. Goku was standing behind Boss, and looked at the computer screen. Nothing but numbers, adding and subtracting, and columns with different names. Some were credit card bills, medical bills, rent, apartment bills, and the music store. It didn't much sense to Goku, so he looked over at the pile of papers on the floor. Boss was still unaware of the shadow behind him.

Goku picked up the few pieces of paper on the floor. One was a picture of an outline of a person. The person was cut open, and a cord was coming out of the person. It was attached to the machine, and near the machine was a picture of a lung. Doctors, Goku assumed, stood around the lung with medical items.

"_As the A. I. R.S (Airway Imported Respiratory System) pumps oxygen into the body, medical specialists will do any repairs the patient's lung has inflicted. The patient will remain unconscious through the whole procedure. When the lung is fully repaired, surgeons will medically sew the patient's lung together, and implant medal rods that will be removed later after recovery."_

Goku knew Boss had bad lungs, but was this the only way to fix him? Goku flipped through some more papers, and found one that really made his eyes popped out.

"One million zenny," Goku exclaimed. Boss, whose music was still too loud, didn't hear a thing. Goku quickly covered his mouth. There was no noise heard upstairs, and Goten didn't wake up either.

That was a close one.

Goku knew that Boss had some lung issues, but to the extent of an expensive surgery? Just how bad was the accident? It was bad enough that his brother didn't make it. Goku never really pried on Boss' life, but after seeing his collection of medicine, and an attack during his stay, he wondered how Boss was alive.

"Robbing a bank is an option," Boss said marking a piece of paper with a black pen. "I wonder how well that would work. I tell the bank teller to give me all the money, then fill out a deposit sheet to put the money in my account? Lawyer and court fees are not worth the time. Damn lawyers charge you an arm and a leg just so you can be innocent."

"Huh, I guess that means Boss had trouble with the law before," Goku commented.

"If a candy bar fell into your pocket the police would be after you too." Boss put the piece of paper to the pile in the right. "It also happens to be on the same day the cameras are broken in the store, and your ex-girlfriend decided to seek revenge on you. Eye witness my ass."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if I can afford the surgery before-" Gohan stopped. He took off his headphones and saw Goku standing behind him. "How long have I've been conversating with you?" (Conversating is not a real word, at least that's what the red squiggles under the word say. Conversating: a conversation between two people)

"Not long," Goku chuckled. "I'm making some food. Do you want some?"

"Only if you have rocky road ice cream."

"We don't usually keep ice cream in the house. Goten turns into a sugar monster when we do."

"Then I'm fine. Thanks." Goku watched as Boss sorted through his papers.

"Do you have to get that surgery that costs one million zenny," Goku asked.

"Why are you reading my stuff," Gohan snapped.

"I was curious." It was a plain answer. Gohan knew his father lacked common sense, and never understood personal space. There was no point in trying to start a fight. Gohan picked up his stack of papers on the floor. He paper clipped each individual pile.

"It's not a big deal if I don't." Like he was going to ruin Christmas. "It would make things…better if I did."

Gohan took off his glasses and closed his laptop. He pinched the bridge between his nose.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You seem stressed."

"You can always open the wine cabinet."

"I'm not allowed to touch that."

'Of course not,' Gohan thought. "Can't sleep?"

"I never can on this night," Goku said as he pulled out some items from the fridge. "You've been having trouble sleeping lately haven't you?"

"I'm out of my habit so sleep doesn't come as easy." Gohan sighed. "Let me guess…you can't sleep because you miss your son."

Ugh. He hated talking about himself.

"I guess Chi-Chi and I have been talking about him a lot." You have no idea. "I keep thinking that he'll walk through the door, apologize for being late, and it would be like he never left."

"Listen Goku, I'm going to be a bit mean right now," Gohan said leaning forward. His elbows were on the table as he placed his chin on his folded up hands. "Gohan hasn't returned after Cell, he hasn't returned when you came back, he did even help you fight Majin Buu. He either doesn't want to be part of the family anymore or he's dead. You and Chi-Chi keep weeping for a son who may never come home again, and you beat yourselves up on the 'what-ifs' and 'maybe if I' bull shit. Vegeta and Piccolo have already accepted the fact that Gohan is gone. Why can't you and Chi-Chi let him go?"

Goku stood there frozen.

"And I hate how you compare your son missing to my mother being dead. It's not fair to compare that way. Gohan made his decision to leave and not come back. Mu-Ma didn't have a choice to choose between life and death. She wanted to live as much as the next person, and now…"

Too much in one night. The lack of sleep wasn't helping either, and it was a bad idea to figure out his finances to help him sleep. There was no way he could afford the surgery, and he couldn't afford his own funeral. He had to take Mu-Ma out of his will, and replace her with Seymour. As of right now, Seymour was in control of his stuff. There were a few things Gohan left for his bandmates, and he didn't have a damn thing to leave to Videl. Gohan wanted to leave her his random drawings, and even some artwork that he did, but what use was it? Silly drawings of a dead boyfriend she dated for less than a year.

He hasn't even told her that he loved her.

A cup of warm milk appeared in front of Gohan.

"I guess it's hard to explain when you're not a parent," Goku said as he pulled the seat next to Gohan out. "And Gohan never had a chance to be a kid. Chi-Chi and I feel guilty, and we have no way of telling Gohan that. Even if he doesn't want to come home, we just want to know that he's okay."

"The holidays suck," Gohan whined. Goku laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're my gift to Vegeta this year."

"Do you have a giant bow to put on my head?" Goku's cheeks turned pink.

"I do have a bow, but it's usually wrapped around Chi-Chi's-"

"I do not need to know that information."

"But you and Vegeta talk about that stuff all the time."

"Bulma is hot, and Chi-Chi is…she…she looks like a young Mu-Ma!"

Mu-Ma looked nothing like Chi-Chi in her younger years.

"If you say so," Goku said smirking. "There's this thing she does for me on Christmas, and-"

"I'm going for a walk, and hope to freeze to death," Gohan said as he gathered his papers and laptop.

"I'll come with you. I'll tell you more about how Chi-Chi and I-"

Gohan walked out the door with Goku right behind him.

(PG)

Chi-Chi was surprised to say the least. Her husband did not return to bed last night. Instead, he was sleeping on the couch with Boss resting his head on his shoulder. Goku's head was slanted to the side, his legs on top of the coffee table while Boss used Goku's shoulder as a pillow, and curled up next to him. Both were sharing a blanket and snoring.

"What in the world," Chi-Chi said to herself as she put her hands on her hips. Part of her didn't want to wake them, but a bouncing Goten, who was next to her, wanted to tear open his gifts. He woke her up first, and didn't know about the two sleeping on the couch.

"Wake them up Mommy," Goten said, still bouncing. "Tell them it's Christmas, and I wanna see what Santa brought me!"

Chi-Chi pondered for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to wake the two. Should she try the gentle approach, or grab the frying pan to hit them both? It was Christmas, and Goten was already hyper. With a sigh, Chi-Chi gently shook Boss' shoulder, and Goku's leg.

"Come on you two. It's time to get up."

Boss was the first to stir.

"It's too early Mom."

Goku was the second.

"But there's no breakfast on the table."

Chi-Chi shook her head, and shook them once more.

"It's Christmas. Goten wants to open his presents, unless you two want to stay cuddled on the couch."

Boss was the first to open his eyes. He lifted his head, and saw just how he was sleeping. Curled up on the couch, snuggling with Goku, sharing the same blanket. He noticed Chi-Chi standing there in her robe, and Goten with a huge smile on his face. The child was still bouncing. Through pure panic, Boss pushed Goku off the couch, waking up the sleeping saiyan, and stood up holding the blanket.

"It's not what it looks like," Boss quickly said. "I'm not that way, I swear! He's married, I have a girlfriend, its morning and the sun is not the only thing that rises."

Chi-Chi's face flushed. Goku rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Is it morning already," Goku yawned.

"Yay they're up! Can we start opening presents now," Goten cried.

"The adults need their tea first," Chi-Chi said as she headed towards the kitchen. Goten stopped bouncing and pouted.

"Aw man."

Goku chuckled as he stood up. Boss sat back down on the couch rubbing his eyes.

Christmas wrapping began flying all over the place. Goten destroyed any box that was in the way while the adults quietly exchanged gifts. Gohan opened a box with a coloring book, and saw a 64 pack of crayons. Being the adult that he was, he quickly flipped opened a page and began to color. He also got a few action figures, clothes, slippers, and a brand new fuzzy robe. The one gift he seemed a bit too excited for was Batman footie pajamas. Gohan quickly stripped down, and put the pajamas on. Not only did it come with a hood, eyes cut out and all, but it also had a cape. Goten got Superman footie pajamas, and both stayed in character as they continued to open the gifts.

Chi-Chi was quite pleased with the gifts Boss gave her. A new pair of slippers, some nice hair clips, some nice lotions, and lavender bubble bath kit. The kit included candles, a bathtub pillow, and bath salt. It was one of Chi-Chi's favorite smells.

Goku enjoyed his gifts as well. Tank tops, training gi, a popcorn container, cookies, and his personal favorite…muffins! Blueberry, apple and cinnamon, strawberry, and a gift certificate to the bakery for more muffins.

With all the presents unwrapped, Gohan and Goten quickly opened up their action figures and began to play. Chi-Chi and Goku began picking up the wrapping paper, and found one more gift under the tree. It was to both Goku and Chi-Chi, and it was from Boss. Puzzled, Chi-Chi picked up the square package. Goku stood behind her as she unwrapped it.

When the wrapping paper was off, Chi-Chi saw the bronze picture frame and the picture in it. It was in charcoal pencil drawing, carefully fitted into the frame with no smudges. The picture itself was the Son family, excluding Gohan, standing in front of their home. Goku and Chi-Chi were standing next to each other smiling, and Goten standing in front of them. Goku had his arm wrapped around Chi-Chi and a smile, while Chi-Chi snuggled her head under Goku's chin. Goten was supporting the Son smile.

There was one more picture frame under the charcoal drawing, and Chi-Chi nearly dropped the frame.

It was one of Gohan, and his many stages. From infant to toddler, the bowl hair cut to untamable hair, and ending in his super saiyan state. It was a painting, one with bright colors with a red and orange background. All the Gohan's were together standing in a row with smiles, frowns, and in a fighter's stance.

Chi-Chi let her fingers brush over the art, and felt each paintbrush embedment. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and as she wanted to cry out to Boss she stopped. He was too busy saving the world from the evil Joker. His power ranger action figure shot a bow, knocking over said Joker. His Batman hood covered his face blocking any sight but the one in front of him. Goten decided that the Joker wasn't dead, and the seven shades of blue crayons brought him back to life, all thanks to the evil picture of a tied dyed kitten.

"It's been so long," Chi-Chi said as she tried to hold back her tears. "Goku, when's Gohan going to come home?"

"When he's ready," Goku said as he rubbed Chi-Chi's arm for comfort.

Sorry for the long update. Moved back in with my mom, cause divorce and what not. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Christmas at Vegeta's!

Disclaimer: Do not owm.

What's worse than spending time with your family that you ran away from years ago?

Turtle neck sweaters.

They are itchy, worse than being covered in bug bites. The light fabrics felt like they were crawling on Gohan's body, and it felt like thousands of little critters all over his chest and arms. Goku wore one as well, and he couldn't stop itching his back. Whoever created such an item should burl in HFIL. Goten was the lucky one. He wore a cute, emerald green vest and white shirt. Gohan and Goku were the ones who were suffering.

"Is everyone ready," Chi-Chi asked as she finished putting in her earrings Goku and Goten got her. She wore a red, sleeves dress and a black cover up. She buttoned up her winter coat, and put on her fuzzy black boots.

"I'm ready," Goten said slipping into his dress shoes. Gohan was too busy scratching his arms, and Goku was using the door frame to scratch his back.

"What are you two doing," Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"They're itchy," both whined. Gohan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was acting too much like Goku it was scaring him.

"They make you look handsome, and Boss didn't bring any nice shirts. You two look cute with your matching sweaters!"

Cute wasn't the word. Ever since this morning Gohan and Goku have been doing things was too identical. They both grabbed the same piece of bacon, they both attacked the butter, and even had a stare down of who goes to the bathroom first. It was an endless game of rock, scissor, and paper before Chi-Chi reminded Goku that Boss was a guest. Now they were wearing matching sweaters, same red color, and black slacks. The only difference was Gohan wore black boots while Goku has dressy shoes. At least their shoe size was different.

"Do we have to wear these," Goku whined. "I can't stop itching!"

"Then wear a t-shirt underneath like Boss."

"It's eating through the shirt! I can feel it crawling down my butt," Gohan exclaimed. Goten laughed as Gohan dug his nails into his backside. Chi-Chi playfully hit Gohan on the shoulder.

"You two are fine. We better leave now or we'll be late."

Nimbus was waiting outside for Gohan to hop on. Soon the family, and Boss, were up in the air. Goku held Chi-Chi bridal style as they flew through the sky, and Goten flew next to Gohan on Nimbus. Things were going well. The cold wind wasn't bothering anyone, they were laughing, and it wasn't until Gohan looked down that he knew where he was.

Not thinking, which is normal for Gohan, he jumped off of Nimbus. Goku gasped, and quickly placed Chi-Chi on Nimbus.

Gohan was casually falling down, arms out, and getting closer to the ground. He suddenly stopped falling, and looked up to see Goku holding him underneath his arms.

"I know these sweaters are uncomfortable, but jumping off Nimbus won't make the sweater better," Goku said. "You can't fly. How did you think you would land?"

"Fear," Gohan answered. "It worked before!"

"We can try it when we're not up so high. Why did you jump?"

Gohan pointed to the ground.

"I want to visit Mu-Ma and TJ. They would kill me if I flew over them and didn't say hi."

Goku looked down at the ground. Even though it was dark out Goku could see the cemetery below. Goten and Nimbus flew next to Goku and Gohan.

"Aw, I wanted to see Boss go splat," Goten said with a frown.

"Wouldn't that be the coolest," Gohan exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. Chi-Chi put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

Once they safely landed, Gohan looked around.

"I usually enter through the gate," he looked around "but it's too dark to find it."

"No problem," Goku said as he transformed into a super saiyan.

"Is Goku always the life of the party," Gohan asked Chi-Chi. "He seems to be the light of your life. Hey I see the gate!"

Goten laughed as he followed Gohan. Chi-Chi quickly grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"If he wants us to follow he'll let us know," Chi-Chi said. She watched as Gohan stood in front of a grave, and stole the flowers on it. He went to another grave and stole a flower in a pot. "I can't believe he did that."

Goku laughed on the sidelines.

Gohan reached the two graves. One was a dirt mound that barely had any grass on it. The other had snow that never melted, and dead grass poking through the ground. He squatted on the ground, and placed the pot on TJ's grave.

"For the pot head," Gohan said. He then put the bouquet of flowers on Mu-Ma's grave. He looked at them both, and proceeded to sit on the ground. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit up three. He poked a hole by each name plate, and stuck a lit cigarette in them. "Merry Christmas and what not. It wouldn't be Christmas without someone stealing a gift."

Gohan chuckled to himself as he flicked off some ash. He looked at the empty block next to Mu-Ma's grave.

"Dr. Barns said I don't have much time left. There's a procedure that they can do, but it's too expensive. I can never afford it, and even if I could I don't know how my lungs would survive afterwards. They're broken beyond repair, but Dr. Barns said that my body could repair any damages. It's in my blood, you know? Speaking of blood, I'm spending the holidays with my real folks, Goku and Chi-Chi."

Gohan heard something, and so did Goku.

"Is it just me, or does it sound like someone laughing," Goku asked.

"I don't hear anything," Chi-Chi answered.

Gohan inhaled his cigarette.

"Laugh all you want, I will be seeing you soon," Gohan continued. His brother could be a real turn sometimes. "I would introduce you, but you've already met. Except you TJ, I'm not bringing them over here to introduce your butt."

A breeze crept through Gohan's turtle neck, and down his back.

"That's what you get for laughing." Gohan put out his cigarette on the ground. He blew out the remaining smoke. He stood up, and put his hands in his jacket pocket. "You know, holidays would be a lot easier if you two didn't die so close to them. It's really hard to look forward to a holiday when everyone you loved died. Thanksgiving sucked this year, and Mu-Ma and I were just getting into the Christmas spirit. The nearest holiday I'll be dying near is my birthday. Way to keep up with the family tradition huh?"

Gohan could feel his eyes start to water.

"I'm scared. I don't want to die. I have so many people here I are for, and even though I know I would see you guys in the afterlife…" Gohan used his sleeve to wipe his face, "but I care about them too much. Toki, the band, and Videl. It's been a long time since I fell in love, and I don't want to break her heart the way you guys did to mine. So why…why was I so selfish?"

_T'was two weeks before Christmas, and all though the house_

_Boss was hungry, and TJ needed to catch a mouse_

_Mu-Ma sat on the couch, sipping her scotch on the rocks_

_As TJ stayed by the mouse hole, waiting to hit the mouse with his socks_

_The mouse escaped, and TJ jumped in the air_

_Mu-Ma looked at him, wondering how she raised such a wimp_

"_Just let the damn thing run into the mouse trap," Mu-Ma yelled. "There's a reason why we have them."_

"_That would be fine and dandy if your second son didn't put them in my bed," TJ yelled. Gohan was sitting next to Mu-Ma on the couch. His stomach began to growl._

"_Can we make some cookies," Gohan asked. TJ walked over and sat between Gohan and Mu-Ma._

"_You already ate everything in the house, so you're just gonna have to starve like the rest of us," TJ said. He folded his arms. "Besides, old lady here smells like booze. She can't drive."_

"_But you have a license," Gohan said. His uncontrollable hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Three pieces of hair stood up, similar to his biological father's hair style. Mu-Ma reached over and patted Gohan on the head._

"_It's snowing outside, and there are crazy drivers on the road," she said. "Once the weather gets better we can bake some cookies."_

"_We can be baked as we bake cookies," TJ said as he pulled a joint of out his ear. _

"_Last time we did that we cooked the butter, and poured flour down the drain," Gohan said. Mu-Ma shot a glance over at TJ._

"_When I asked you about that you said you burnt your ramen noodles," Mu-Ma said. TJ sat there, contemplating his next move. "Is that why the kitchen sink wouldn't drain?"_

"_We can get ingredients for cookies," Gohan offered. "A car ride, miles away from home, and we can get saran wrap in case Mu-Ma tries to hit us with her super soaker."_

"_But I hate driving in the snow," TJ whined. He looked over at his mother; she was waiting for an answer. "I'll get back to you after we get eggs."_

"_Yes!"_

_Gohan and TJ both got up from the couch, and headed towards the door._

"_Be careful," Mu-Ma shouted as the door slammed shut. _

_The snow was getting worse. TJ had his wipers on high, but it still felt like he was driving through space at light speed. The roads were barely plowed, but the two were lucky not to have many other cars on the road._

"_These better be some good cookies we bake when we get home," TJ said. _

"_I'll let you know after I eat them all," Gohan said with a smile. _

"_I would hit you, but I'm too busy driving in this stupid weather. If we crash I'm blaming you."_

"_We'll be fine as long as you don't mistaken a snow pile for a slushy machine."_

"_That happened once, and I could get to it because of the giant turtle."_

_Gohan chuckled, and made himself more comfortable in his seat. He put his feet up, and his hands behind his head._

"_So are you going to pop the question to Denise," Gohan asked. Both he and TJ were not wearing seatbelts. Gohan didn't worry about it since he was not easily hurt, and TJ just didn't wear them. _

"_I'm thinking after the holidays. Knowing my luck she'll say yes, and if things go sour she'll say her ring was a gift," TJ said._

"_You should take Whitebeard Ave. It will get us to the store quicker." TJ went up a small ramp._

"_Man, this road is bad. Aw, they closed the left lane. I hate driving near the guardrail."_

"_Then don't drive so close to it."_

"_Listen hear smart ass, when you get your license you are going to have driving fears as well," TJ said. "One day I'm going to want something, and you'll going to have to drive me around. I'll make sure it's in a blizzard too Gohan."_

_Gohan stuck out his tongue. _

"_Whatever Tai."_

_TJ stuck his tongue out at Gohan. _

_What happened next was sudden. TJ was driving a curb, and a semi was coming down. Before anyone could react, the semi hit the car dead on. The back of the car went through the guardrail, and fell down a cliff. It roll over the rocks until it finally crashed on the ground below. The semi went through the guardrail as well, and demolished into pieces as it fell. _

_Moments later, Gohan started to regain conscious. He was thrown out of the car, and found himself alone in a snow back. Something wasn't right. His throat was burning, and he couldn't breathe. He tried to speak, and blood came pouring out of his mouth. His was in pain, and it was in his chest. Gohan stood up, trying to breathe, and he needed to find TJ._

_Gohan noticed the semi not too far from him. It was completely destroyed, and he didn't know if the driver of the semi survived. Right now he needed to find TJ, but he was in bad shape. Gohan coughed some more, and air was not getting into his body. Was he going to die, like this? He swallowed some saliva, or blood, and it burned._

"_T-TJ," Gohan spoke, but it only made things worse. He felt light headed, and his legs were getting cold. This wasn't normal, and whatever happened to him was happening internally. Besides some minor scratches he was okay, but whatever was inside of him was tearing his body apart._

_Gohan took a few more steps before collapsing onto the ground. He lifted up his head, and screamed._

_He found TJ, neck sliced open, body mangled, and shattered pieces of glass in his face and body. His head was turned the other way, But Gohan could see most of the injuries. _

'_Oh no,' Gohan thought, his vision fading. 'Mu-Ma…'_

"I'm so sorry," Gohan's voice cracked. A single tear ran down his cheek.

Goku and Chi-Chi felt something in their chest. They looked at each other then back at Boss.

"Poor guy," Chi-Chi said, clasping a piece of her wrap. Goku held Chi-Chi closer, questioning the pain he felt in his heart.

"I'll try to visit before I croak, but it really won't matter since I'll be seeing you guys soon."

Gohan quickly wiped his face with his jacket. He took a few breaths and used his hand to fan his face. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a compact mirror, and looked fairly decent. The bags under his eyes weren't as pretty, but he'll be going to a place where they have beer, and that perked his spirits right up.

"Let's not burn down the cemetery like last time," Gohan said putting out the cigarettes that were in the ground. He put the butts back in the hole. "Bye."

With a final deep breath, Gohan turned around and walked back towards the family.

'_Spend as much time as you can with your mom and dad.'_ Mu-Ma's voice said.

'I swear if I break down in front of them I will piss on your grave,' Gohan thought as he reached Chi-Chi.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. Nimbus flew behind him and lifted him up from the ground.

The four-some finally reach Capsule Corps, and Goku seemed pretty happy with his present to Vegeta. This was going to be a surprise, and one Vegeta was going to like! He's been so concerned with Boss, and worried about him being alone during the holidays, and once Vegeta sees Boss at the door Vegeta will call Goku's gift the best gift of all! Goku couldn't wait to see Vegeta.

"We're here," Goten said as he opened the door. Trunks was the first person he saw, and quickly ran over. Bulma and Vegeta walked towards the door. Chi-Chi let herself in, and Goku stood by the doorway with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Vegeta," Goku exclaimed.

"Is it time for you to go home yet," Vegeta spat. Goku laugh.

"I got the best Christmas present for you. Are you ready to see it?"

"I'm jumping up and down with joy."

"Ta-da!" Goku took a step away from the door. Vegeta looked at his gift.

"Well it's better than the sweater you gave me last year. Thanks for the fresh air. I'm going to need it since you're in this house."

Goku turned towards his 'gift' and didn't find him there. Looking around, he finally spotted Boss a distance away.

"Wait right here Vegeta," Goku said as he took a few steps away from the door. "I'll be right back."

"Can't wait," Vegeta said as he shut the door.

Goku finally caught up to Gohan.

"Hey Boss!"

"I know Seymour, but a squirrel did eat the telephone wire," Gohan said pacing in the snow. "You cannot make this stuff up. Even the neighboring town did not have phone service."

'Oh, he's on the phone,' Goku thought.

"Clearly I'm not dead if I'm talking to you on the phone. The doctor gave me six months to live. That doesn't mean I'm going to curl up and die weeks later!"

Goku's stomach dropped.

"Six months…"

"There is a slight chance I could die sooner, but I'm pretty sure Goku or somebody would let you guys know." Gohan stopped pacing. "I highly doubt they will try and hide the body Seymour. Chi-Chi has a short temper, but she's not known to murder innocent people." Gohan began pacing again. "I have a few more days with them. I will let you know when I get home, and if you need proof to see if I'm alive you can-"

Gohan looked over, and noticed Goku standing there. Goku started back, sadden by the news he overheard. Gohan turned his back towards Goku.

"I'm at Vegeta's. Listen, I have to go. I will send you pictures of my not dead body while I still have a signal. Tell Moth I said hi."

Gohan hung up his phone, and stuck it in his pocket. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out, lighter in hand, and lit his addiction. He finally turned towards Goku.

"How much did you hear," Gohan asked, wondering if Goku came in the tail end of the conversation.

"Do you really have six months to live," Goku asked.

"Straight to the point." Gohan inhaled the smoke. "My lungs are pretty bad, and Dr. Barns did all he could to try and…heal me."

Gohan exhaled.

"How come you never told us," Goku asked.

"Why should I? I'm just a guest at your house because my girlfriend didn't want me to spend Christmas by myself."

"Chi-Chi and I can help! There's still a chance for you to live! What can we do so you can survive?"

Goku's voice was shaking.

"Nothing." Gohan flatly answered. "There is nothing you or Chi-Chi can do. Nobody can do anything. What I have is like a cancer…it can't be cured."

"But it's not," Goku pleaded as he walked over to Gohan. "The surgery…what if you had the money for the surgery?"

"The surgery is not that simple Goku. It has never been done before, and I have a fifteen to a twenty percent chance to live afterwards. My lungs will be taken out of me, I will have a machine pumping air into my body while Dr. Barns and his colleagues nitpick at my lungs, which will be on low oxygen to keep the organ alive. It is very complicated and risky procedure."

Goku thought back to the day where Videl was in tears, and Vegeta was mad at the world. He knew there was something going on, but Goku ignored it. He assumed Boss and Vegeta got into a fight, which could happen to anyone. Videl was extremely emotional, but her reasoning made sense. Boss just lost his mother, and it would be his first Christmas without her.

Thinking back, Goku remembered his grandfather passing away. He was young, and didn't really pay much attention when it came to the holidays. They came, they passed, and it wasn't until he married Chi-Chi that he started to celebrate them again. He often though about his grandfather, and Gohan.

Boss didn't have much time to live, and Goku wanted his last days to be good. He was Vegeta's friend, and his friend too…right?

"Are we friends Boss," Goku asked. Gohan dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"Uh…" Friends? Can Gohan call Goku a friend? They don't hang out, they don't go to bars, and Gohan just recently let Goku and Chi-Chi have his cell phone number! There's no way were they friends! "Yeah we're friends."

Dammit.

Goku smiled, and nodded his head. He looked back at Capsule Corps.

"We should head in," Goku said as he turned around. "I told Vegeta I had a present for him."

"I hope it's not a sweater," Gohan said as he walked with Goku up towards the house. "Hey, can you not tell Chi-Chi and Goten about how long I have? Only close friends know, and I don't want to upset them."

"Does that mean I'm a close friend?"

"You accidently stuck your nose in my business."

Goku smiled as he and Gohan walked back to Capsule Corps. Goku was the first to enter with Gohan in tow. A robot was by the door to gather their coats as Goku walked in the living room.

"Hey Vegeta! I got your present," Goku yelled. Vegeta appeared from the hallway. "Ta-da! I told you I brought you something!"

Vegeta looked to where Goku was pointing.

"I'm pretty sure that vase has been here for a while Kakarot," Vegeta said with a huff. Goku looked behind him, and found Boss missing once more.

"Where did he go," Goku asked.

"He?"

"You'll never guess who stayed with us this week," Goku said turning his attention back to Vegeta. "He's around here somewhere. I bet if you look for him you'll see who I'm talking about."

"I'm not searching for my gift. I'll take the fresh air you gave me earlier," Vegeta said as he turned around. Goku frowned.

"Hey, where did that robot go with my coat? I need a bottle opener, and the women in there are talking about mammograms, and I am not staying in that kitchen."

Gohan came out of the kitchen, and noticed the robot gone. Vegeta turned around at the sound of his voice, and saw Gohan looking at the mantle in the living room. With a shrug, Gohan put the bottle up against the mantle, and palmed the edge of the bottle cap. The cap fell on the ground.

"Never mind," Gohan said picking it up and putting the cap in his pocket. He looked over and saw Vegeta. "Hey Veggie-chan! I totally did not use that mantle to open my beer."

"What the hell are you doing here," Vegeta asked, surprised to see Gohan in his house.

"Surprise," Goku said. "Merry Christmas! Boss is your Christmas present!"

"I would rather have a sweater than him."

"I have to agree with him there," Gohan said taking a sip of his beer.

"Seymour sent me out to search for you because he thought you were dead," Vegeta yelled, stomping his way over to Gohan. "You mean to tell me you've been staying with this clown the whole entire time?!"

Gohan looked at Goku, then back at Vegeta.

"He's not that great of a lover, not like you," Gohan said, pouting. Vegeta clenched his fist, and formed a ki ball in the clenched hand.

"You have no idea the time I wasted looking for your pathetic ass, and the constant complaining of your friends!"

Vegeta threw the ki ball, and Gohan was quick to his feet, and jumped off the couch. The ki hit the couch, and exploded.

"I see you're a little mad," Gohan said putting his arm up in defense. "There is no reception out there, and a squirrel chewed through the-"

"I don't want excuses!" Vegeta threw another ki ball, and Gohan ducked. The blast hit the wall, creating a hole that lead through the kitchen. "You could have told me you were with Kakarot and his stupid family, so then I could kill you and not think you were dead!"

"But I am not dead." Gohan dodged another ki ball. "Goku wanted me to keep it a secret! What was I supposed to do?"

"Not keep a secret!"

Gohan jumped out of the way of another ki ball.

"Seymour knew where I was!"

The other couch was hit by a ki ball.

"He said you weren't home, and didn't have an idea of where you were!"

Gohan continued to dodge as Vegeta kept throwing ki balls.

"He knew I was with Goku!"

"He didn't tell me that!"

Vegeta threw a ki ball, and instead of dodging it Gohan decided to hit it back towards Vegeta. Vegeta didn't expect that, and got hit in the face with his own ki ball. Everyone that was in the kitchen, Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Master Roshi and Oolong, all watched it go down. Bulma, who was setting the table, noticed her living room in shambles. No one noticed how mad Bulma was, but they noticed the fear that was on Gohan's face.

"I didn't spill by beer," Gohan said, casually making his way towards the door. "So, uh, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, I'll see you next year."

Gohan ran towards the door, and handed Goku his beer before he left. Vegeta was quickly behind him, as a super saiyan, chasing Gohan down in the front yard. There was yelling back and forth between the two, damaging property in the process, as the others watched. Gohan flew in the air dodging a Gallick Gun.

Krillin and Goku watched as Gohan dodged most of the attacks.

"I'm surprised Boss can run from Vegeta like that," Krillin said. "He's a normal human like me. How can he keep up with Vegeta as a super saiyan?"

Goku chuckled.

"Fear," Goku answered. Gohan use of defense was to throw snowballs at Vegeta. The ki balls stopped, and an epic snowball fight between Gohan and Vegeta pursued.

(Thirty minutes later…)

Bulma looked at her destroyed living room, the hole in the wall, and the damage in her front yard. With Vegeta as her husband she was used to the destruction, and made robots that could easily fix the holes. She also had extra furniture since she lost so many couches prior. The front yard was being fix as well, the robots quick to trim the trees, and add dirt patches to the holes.

The robots worked quickly, and Bulma sighed as she saw Boss and Vegeta sitting on the couch, chatting. Not too long ago Vegeta was trying to kill Boss, and here they were, talking and laughing. Krillin and 18 were with them as well, sharing holiday stories from years past. Krillin was telling the story about Marron when she was just a baby, and cried for hours on Christmas day. No toy, no music, no one could keep her quick. 18 came up with the idea to lock Krillin and Marron in the basement. The crying was quieter, and Krillin could not leave until he was able to stop Marron from crying.

Krillin spent that Christmas alone in the basement with his crying child, while 18 enjoyed the company of her friends.

Boss mentioned that he would rather be locked in a basement than outside in a tent. Even though Boss missed his brother dearly, he was happy to spend Christmas Eve in a house, where there's heat, and a bathroom.

"She didn't want us sneaking in to look at our presents," Boss said. "Mu-Ma stuck us outside, and booby trapped the house! TJ used to fart a lot in the tent, and would yell at me when I let the cold air in."

"Marron had a stinky diaper, and 18 wouldn't toss down a clean diaper," Krillin said. "I didn't have a window to open either."

"You were fine," 18 said, sipping her glass of wine. "Besides, we ran out of diapers. It was better if you two stayed in the basement."

"I almost died!"

"We could always wish you back with the dragonballs."

"I think Shenron is tired of wishing baldy back," Vegeta said. Everyone laughed on the couch; Bulma even let out a smile.

Bulma looked at her husband. For the past few days he's been…moody, to say the least. Always making a phone call, throwing his cell phone at the wall, and leaving the house with no explanation. Vegeta never said anything, and even if Bulma would ask he would snap at her. He was calmer now, and looked a little relieved.

Boss brought that out of people. He could make a room light up, and brought out the best in people. Vegeta has gotten softer, but he started to get soft after his fight with Majin Buu. When Vegeta and Boss would hang out they usually end up bickering at each other, like a married couple. Still, when Vegeta came home he was happy, and showed some affection towards the family.

Bulma has been to the bar a few times, watching Boss perform on stage with his band. She would glance over at Vegeta, and see him smile as he tapped his fingers on his leg with a beer in his other hand. They had some sort of relationship that she could never understand. This stranger appeared out of nowhere, and Bulma had to do some research on Boss.

His record started at the age of eleven at the Pure Hearts Orphanage. His family is unknown, and he appeared at the front door one day. From the notes, he smelled like "old gym socks stuffed in older gym socks with a stink bomb that exploded inside the older gym sock." The picture showed a young Boss, eyebrows in a mess, hair looking like it was butchered by a chainsaw, and his face in a middle of a sneeze.

It was not the best photo of a young Boss.

Marie McGee adopted Boss in September. A picture showed her, TJ, and Boss with a buzz cut in his file. Marie had a nice smile on her face, TJ was in a middle of an eye roll, and Boss just finished a sneeze in the picture.

Boss has that picture framed in his house.

Boss' school record was great his first year in school, but after that year his grades dropped, and he had a lot of detentions, suspensions, and vandalism added on his record. He managed to pass Middle School because he tested so well. Once Boss hit thirteen he had his own police record. Petty theft, drunk as a minor, peeing on a statue…it was a mess.

After some research Bulma learned that TJ, Boss' brother, had a much bigger record, and dropped out of high school at the tender age of 15. Bulma concluded that TJ's influence rubbed off on Boss, thus creating the 'loveable' character he was today.

The accident that killed TJ was in the newspapers. Bulma recalled reading it, feeling sorry for the family. The older teen, TJ, died instantly. The younger teen, Boss, suffered serious injuries and was in critical condition. It was years ago, and even though Bulma didn't remember the names she remembered the accident.

Boss' record got worse after the accident. Armed robbery, reckless driving tickets, caught with the intent to use drugs, caught with the intent to sell drugs, and then nothing. His last incident was seven months ago, and that was throwing a brick at a store window because they stopped selling his favorite soda.

Bulma did not like him because of his past, but he got along well with Vegeta. Chi-Chi used to hang out with Mu-Ma before she passed, and Mu-Ma had nothing but nice things to say about Boss. Chi-Chi mentioned that Mu-Ma said that Boss struggled after the accident, and he didn't have a great childhood. TJ was his older brother, his best friend, and that broke Boss. Bulma never really spoke to Mu-Ma, and she did worry when she passed away.

Boss managed to make it, and is doing better. Bulma couldn't help but wonder if it was Vegeta, maybe even Videl, that helped him through.

"You were there with me Vegeta! That dumpster we hid in probably had a dead body in there," Boss said, pointing his finger at Vegeta. Bulma turned her head to the conversation. "It felt like a hand on my butt, and there was no way I was going to open the lid for light."

"If it was a body I'm sure someone else found it," Vegeta said. "Thanks to my quick thinking we survived that whole mess."

Wait, what did Bulma just miss?

"Why were you hiding in a dumpster," Bulma asked, missing the entire conversation. Boss and Vegeta exchanged looks. Krillin coughed, and 18 went to get something to drink.

"I pooped my pants?" Gohan said, advoiding the answer. "And so did Vegeta?"

Vegeta's mouth opened a bit, and proceeded to slap his forehead.

"I guess I have to agree to that," Vegeta said, shaking his head. "We had Taco Bell…or something."

"Taco Bell gives me the fiery poops! I love their food, and they are the best when I'm constipated, but boy does it burn," Gohan said taking sip of his beer.

"A warning would be nice when you introduce me to new foods."

"I didn't think about it until afterwards when we both had to go. Oh, and thanks for locking me out of the bathroom."

"I didn't want you in there with me!"

"You mean you never pooped when Bulma was in the shower?"

"Why should I? We have a lot of bathrooms, and I don't need to poop in the same bathroom while Bulma showers," Vegeta said. How these conversations come around Bulma will never know.

"It's a bonding experience, trust me," Gohan said rolling his eyes. "Mai just walks right in no matter what you are doing, and makes conversation while you're doing your business."

"So do you."

"But I knock first!"

"No you don't."

"If I remember I'll knock."

"You never remember to knock."

"You never remember to lock the door."

"The lock has been broken since the bar has been opened."

Gohan tapped his beer on the chin.

"Was I supposed to-"

"You were supposed to do it a month ago, but then you got distracted fixing a guitar string you forgot," Vegeta said with a huff. "That was the same day Owen walked in on me, and stood there while I took a piss."

"Right…and you pissed on him too."

"Damn straight."

The two tapped their beers together, and took a sip. Bulma walked away from them as 18 returned with a glass of water.

As the night went on, and everything in the house was fixed, it was near dinner time. Chi-Chi and Bulma were setting up the table while the children played. Goku was talking with Krillin, while Piccolo, who arrived later, was up against the wall with Vegeta. Gohan was outside, catching up with text messages and missed call as he smoked his cigarette.

Soon, Gohan came back in the house and handed the robot his jacket. He walked over to Piccolo and Vegeta, and started a conversation with them. Goku couldn't help but peek over, and watched as Boss chit-chatted with the two most unfriendly-ist people around. Somehow Boss managed to befriend them, one over drinks and the other…

Piccolo didn't like the fact that Vegeta made a new friend, especially with the whole 'Majin Vegeta' incident. So he followed Boss one day. From what Piccolo told Goku, Boss wasn't a threat, and that Vegeta liked him because of the free drinks. Vegeta only got the free drinks because he threaten Boss' life, and they became friends because of it.

How Piccolo became a friend to Boss Goku didn't know. Piccolo didn't drink, he didn't like loud music, and had absolutely nothing in common with Boss. Yet there they were, talking about the weather.

"All right everyone! It's time to eat," Bulma cried as she spread out her arms over the table. The kids were the first to get into their seats. The adults followed, taking their usually seat, and Gohan stood there, not sure where to sit. Krillin, 18, and Marron sat together, and next to them was Master Roshi and Oolong. "Boss, you can sit between Goku and Vegeta."

"Okay," Gohan said with a shrug. Goku and Vegeta were already grabbing the food they wanted on their plate, so Gohan waited until all the saiyans had their plates full. The others passed the food around the table, and Gohan was happy to get some food on his plate.

"We should say grace before we eat," Chi-Chi said. Goku and Vegeta already had their mouths full of food. "Boss, you're the guest. How about you say grace?"

Goku and Vegeta swallowed their food. All eyes were on Gohan.

"Uh…I could always say what my mom used to say."

"That would be great," Bulma said, knowing that his mother was nothing like him. Gohan lowered his head folded his hands. Everyone at the table repeated the motion.

"May your bellies be full, your minds filled with glee. May the big O come, and your sacs be empty. Amen."

"Amen," cried the kids as they started to eat their food. Bulma's mouth dropped as Gohan lowered his head to start eating. Master Roshi and Oolong were laughing.

"What's the big O," Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta choked on his food.

Gohan's face turned red as he sipped his beer.

"Like oh my, that big O," Gohan said. "Oh what a nice big present?"

"I wouldn't mind having a big O," Chi-Chi said. Krillin spit out his water. "I mean, if it's big enough."

Bulma had to leave the room.

(PG)

Gohan had wondered off to use the bathroom. He found it, no issues, but something shiny caught his attention and headed the opposite way where his friends and family were. That shiny thing was a music room, filled with instruments. Okay, the reason why he found this room was due to snooping around, and he stood there for ten minutes, trying to decided what to play with first.

There were some instruments that he didn't know how to play, the flute for example, but the piano was looking pretty good. Gohan didn't know why Bulma had a music room, since no one in her family played any instruments, but this was heaven.

And then a violin caught his eye, and his feet lead him to the instrument. He picked it up, and plucked the string. It was in tune, which surprised him, so he grabbed the bow. He played a few notes, and adjusted his chin for more comfort.

Something about the violin, the sound, the way the hair of the bow played on the strings, sounded so peaceful.

"_I don't know why you always chose the guitar. I think the violin is soothing," Mu-Ma said as Gohan tuned his violin. Gohan was about thirteen._

"_That's because the violin is the bass in the band," TJ said wearing a pair of sweatpants, a towel wrapped around his hair. "Your needed in the band, but no one likes you."_

"_Kinda like how you are in the family," Mu-Ma said, glaring at TJ. _

"_Gohan likes me."_

"_Cause he's a bass player like you."_

"_Hurr hurr." TJ walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle water. "Whatever. I'm going to my room to play real music."_

"_Real music? It's that similar to your real girlfriend you have to blow up twice a week?" TJ shot Mu-Ma a look, rolled his eyes, and gave her the one finger salute as he walked away. Mu-Ma smiled at herself._

"_I think it's tuned now," Gohan said, his voice cracking slightly. _

"_Put a show on for me," Mu-Ma said. "I love hearing you practice in your room. Play something a little upbeat!"_

"_I don't know many upbeat songs."_

"_Then play a sad one for me. It will remind me of TJ's future."_

"_I heard that," TJ yelled from his room. Gohan smiled as he got up from the couch, and stood behind the living room table. Mu-Ma smiled at him, waiting for him to perform._

Gohan started to play as he stood alone in the room. He closed his eyes, remembering the smile Mu-Ma had when he played. Even when he missed a note, or hit himself with a bow, she would say his performance was perfect. Even though the guitar was his choice in instruments, the violin brought back memories.

He enjoyed teaching Marron how to play. Her bright smile, her tiny performances in front of her parents, it reminded him of the time he had with Mu-Ma. Krillin and 18 called Marron's performances perfect, even though the young one played the wrong notes, or stopped to use the bathroom. It took a while for Marron to get used to the violin, and she still needed a lot of work, but he couldn't help but smile as she played.

As Gohan let the last cord linger, so did his vision of Mu-Ma. Even though Gohan wasn't ready to die, he knew that he would see his family again. Then again, he would never see his real family again. Gohan didn't know if she should tell his parents who he really was. Would they even believe him?

"I'm impressed."

"I didn't break it," Gohan yelled as he quickly turned around. He used the violin and bow as a shield. Bulma was leaning on the door, arms folded.

"I thought you just played the guitar. Boy was I wrong," Bulma said making her way towards Gohan. She grabbed the violin from Gohan's hands, and positioned it on her shoulder. Gohan handed her the bow. "Let's see. I'm a bit rusty, but I think I remember how to play."

Bulma played one cord, and stopped.

"I really have no clue how to play this," she said with a giggle.

"Well your better than most people I teach," Gohan said. Bulma put the violin back in its original spot. "Why do you have so many instruments when you don't even play?"

"Why do we have sixteen bathrooms when there is only five people? Because I can."

"So this is what it's like to be rich." Bulma eyed Boss carefully as we looked at the other instruments.

"It has it perks. Sometimes I have so much I have no idea what to do with it."

"Well your dad is pretty famous in the science world. The best I did in science was make a density tube. I used different colored rocks and got a D minus. Mu-Ma was impressed though." Gohan pulled out a flute from its case. "No one ever plays, but they all look clean and polished"

"We pay people to make sure they look nice," Bulma said.

"What polish do they use," Gohan asked.

Bulma's plan was to try and get Boss to admit he was friends with Vegeta just for the money. It was the only reason why Boss would be friends with Vegeta to begin with. Boss kept ignoring the fact that Bulma was rich, and he was too busy looking at the damn instruments.

"Only the best money can buy," Bulma answered.

"No rust, no chips, when I die I will haunt this room," Gohan said putting the flute back.

"It won't bother me. I'll be dead before you, and Trunks will have to deal with the echo of the music."

Gohan froze for a moment, then locked the flute in its case.

"That's true," he said as he face Bulma. He put on his best fake smile. "You have a nice house. Do you have a Segway?"

"We have a few." Was Boss' plan to steal the Segway's? "Brand new, never used!"

"If my mom were still alive she would 'borrow' one, and drive it through the hallways. She always wanted to try one."

Even though Bulma was trying to prove that Boss was here for the money, she had to remember that he was still a person.

A person who just lost his mother.

"She would get lost in a place like this," Gohan continued, still looking around in the room. "We're used to a small house, with the AC always breaking every summer. When I had my own place Mu-Ma would always come to my apartment, even if I had a lady friend over. Burst in through my door, tell me she's taking off her bra and will be chillin' with the fridge door open. She took her bra off all right, and flung it across my room."

"Mothers don't know the term privacy when it comes to their kids," Bulma said. "I do it to Trunks all the time."

"Just keep your bra on. Nothing kills the mood like your mother's bra landing in your face."

Bulma laughed. She quickly realized that she was being distracted, and decided to get down to business.

"Vegeta said that you were struggling with your music store. Not making as much money."

"No one wants to buy CD's anymore," Gohan ranted. "Everything can be downloaded nowadays. That's why we provide music classes, and sell instruments too. The store makes enough to get by some months, but other times I have to use my money to pay some bills."

"I can help if you like."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean help?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"You are Vegeta's friend, and he worries about you. He doesn't show it, but watching him worry the past few days I knew you guys were close," Bulma said. "I know it's been difficult with the passing of your mother, and I know how much funeral expenses can be. Please Boss, let us help you."

Bulma put her hand on Gohan's shoulder, and gave him the best pleading eye looks she had. Sure, she looked like she wanted to help, but deep down inside she knew the true intentions of Boss.

"I don't want no rich girl money," Gohan said, stepping back. Bulma's hand floated in the air. "As much as I need money, and I sure as hell know I do, I am not taking hand-outs. If I need money that bad I'll take a loan. I have learned to manage all by myself, and I plan to be that way until I die. Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of things by myself."

"But…" Bulma was not expecting that answer. She automatically assumed he would take the money! She would have caught him right then and there, proved to everyone that Boss was in it for the money, and she hid a recording device in her bra so everyone could hear his confession! "It was Vegeta's idea."

Bulma lied.

"Vegeta said that?"

"We were talking about you one day, and he said that if I was so worried then I should give you money."

Still a lie.

Gohan folded his arm.

"It sounds like something he would throw at you," Gohan said tapping his foot.

This was it! Just saying it was Vegeta's idea was going to make him take the money! Bulma couldn't wait until-

"If Vegeta wanted me to have some cash, then he should be paying for his drinks!" Gohan pouted, and began storming out. "Vegeta! Your rich ass is going to start paying for your own beers!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Bulma grabbed Gohan's arm and stopped him.

"You know Bulma, I haven't been friends with Vegeta for long, but I do know he doesn't talk about me," Gohan said, his back towards Bulma. "I don't know you well enough, but I wouldn't be too surprised if you looked up my history on the internet."

The hammer hit the nail on the head. Gohan continued.

"I get you're worried. I don't fit in with everybody here, but I'm not friends with these people because they have money. I like Vegeta, Goku and Chi-Chi are not that bad either. Sure my girlfriend is the daughter of Hercule, savior of the world, but I'm not with Videl because she's famous. I'm with her because I love her, and I don't want to sleep around anymore. I want to live the way I want to while I still can."

Bulma released Gohan's arm.

"Boss I'm-"

"Don't worry about it Bulma. I don't give off a great first impression anyway," Gohan said, turning around. "Trust me. Mu-Ma would have done the same thing to make sure I'm hanging out with good people. She's done it before…"

"_Your father is the Son Goku?! He's a famous fighter!" Mu-Ma and TJ were sitting at the computer. Gohan has only been there for a few days. "The daughter of Ox-King?! Your family is loaded!"_

"_We should hold him for ransom money so I can get a car," TJ said, his mouth open. _

"_You can have as many cars as you like as long as I have my mansion!"_

_Gohan stood there, not understanding what the big deal was. His father is dead, and he didn't want to think about his mother. He felt guilty just leaving her. _

"_I don't know what issues you have Gohan, but are you sure you don't want to go back to your family," TJ asked. _

"_It's not that simple TJ," Gohan said lowering his head._

"_Yeah, yeah we heard your sappy story. How about this, I go live with your mom, and you stay with my mom?"_

"_His mom is not going to want you. You're lucky that I wanted you," Mu-Ma said. TJ turned his head away. Mu-Ma sighed. "I went too far."_

"_I can't blame your son for leaving you," TJ said. Mu-Ma eyes widen. "We're even now."_

_Gohan felt the tension in the room. He didn't know much about the family. Marie was an old lady with a teenage son. TJ didn't go to school, and was mostly in his room. Marie did her own thing, and didn't really talk much with TJ. From the spats he overheard the two didn't get along very well._

"_Is it okay if I stay," Gohan blurted out. Mu-Ma and TJ looked at him. _

"_You want to stay here," they both said. The two of them barely got along, and now this kid wants to stay here?!_

"_I don't want to go back to my family. I want to do what I want to do, and not be told what I have to do. I don't want to be a fighter like my father, I don't want to be a scholar because my mom is forcing me to. I want to be me, Gohan."_

_Mu-Ma got up from her computer. She walked over to Gohan and put her hand on his forehead._

"_You still have a small fever," Mu-Ma said feeling her forehead as well. "I think a few more days of rest will help you clear your head a bit more."_

"_Let him stay." Gohan and Mu-Ma looked over at TJ. "If he wants to join this God awful family, let him."_

"_I can barely feed us. What makes you think I can feed this bottomless pit," Mu-Ma said pointing at Gohan. _

"_If you let him stay I will get a job."_

"_You don't even get out of bed."_

"_I'm serious. Seymour says he has something for me. It's not much, but I can work my way up. If that kid is willing to throw everything away to be with us, then he is an idiot. He'll blend right in."_

_Mu-Ma looked at TJ and Gohan. _

"_Please," Gohan pleaded. "I can help with the cleaning and cooking. I promise I will be well behaved."_

_Mu-Ma threw her arms up._

"_Why not," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose. TJ smiled while Gohan laughed. "But we have to do it right. We can't just have kid randomly appear out of nowhere."_

"_Leave that to me," TJ said cracking his knuckles._

(pg)

Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Gohan made it back to the house in one piece. Gohan took off his sweater and headed towards his bedroom, while Goku and Chi-Chi stood in the living room. Goten quickly followed Gohan in the bedroom.

"That was really cool how you dodged all of Vegeta's attacks," Goten said jumping on his bed. "I thought he was going to kill you! That would have been real cool!"

"Cool for you, but I don't want my guts splattered all over the place," Gohan said taking off his undershirt. His back was towards Goten. "Trust me, when you're friends with Vegeta you have to learn how to dodge."

"Mr. Piccolo said that my brother never learned how to dodge."

"Did Mr. Piccolo tell you that he never showed your brother how to dodge?"

"I learned how to dodge because my mom always threw stuff at me. If Gohan didn't learn from Mr. Piccolo then he had to have learn it from my mom." Goten stopped jumping on the bed. "Did your mom throw stuff at you?"

"Anything and everything," Gohan answered, putting on another shirt. "She watched Dodgeball, and had this great idea to see what I can easily dodge. Thirteen stiches later, Mu-Ma realized that you cannot dodge a knife if your back is turned. See?"

Gohan lifted up his shirt, and showed a scar on left hip.

"Cool," Goten exclaimed. "My mom usually throws pots and pans at my dad and I. The bumps swell down after you put some ice on them,"

Goten patted his head, indicating where he normally got hit. Gohan recalled being hit by the frying pan. Goku could easily dodge Chi-Chi's close attacks, but unable to sense a pot being thrown at you was a better course of attack.

"Did your mom ever throw knives," Gohan asked.

"One day she was real mad at daddy, so she grabbed the sharp knives out of the draw and threw them at him," Goten said. He decided to get changed as well.

"Recently?"

Goten thought for a moment.

"I think it was a few weeks ago. Daddy learned his lesson real quick!"

Gohan wondered his Mu-Ma shared some of her…traits on disciplining men. He wouldn't be too surprised. She shared her traits to Seymour's wife, and ever since then Seymour has been working a lot more at the bar.

"I don't know about you kid, but I am exhausted," Gohan said as he stretched. "Being chased by Vegeta is exhausting."

"Sometimes Vegeta chases me and Trunks," Goten said, fully dressed in his pajamas. "We're quicker than Vegeta case Vegeta is old."

"Don't tell Vegeta that."

)PG(

Lying wide awake, staring up at the ceiling, Goku found sleep not easy to achieve. He looked over at Chi-Chi. She was sleeping peacefully, tired after a long day. Usually Goku was tired as well, but for some strange reason he was wide awake.

Carefully getting out of bed, Goku headed down the stairs. He noticed the kitchen light on, and knew that Boss was up as well.

Boss was wearing his headphones, music blasting loudly, as he sat at the kitchen table. His fingers were dancing on the keyboard as he concentrated on the screen. He didn't have as many papers as the night before, but there was a small pile beside his laptop. Goku noticed a bottle next to Boss, one Goku never had in the house, with a smaller glass beside it. The black label read "Jack Daniels", a gift from Vegeta.

The glass was halfway full, with three ice cubes floating in the brown drink. Boss looked at the notes by his laptop, not realizing that Goku was standing right there, and found the paper he was looking for. He placed it on the other side, and began typing as he read the paper.

Goku, being nosey, noticed that the papers had math equations, and pictures of spheres and cylinders. Since Boss was distracted, Goku picked up one of the pieces of paper, and realized that it was math notes. Goku looked at the screen, and noticed Boss was writing a paper. He couldn't understand it, however, but was really impressed.

Boss noticed something from the corner of his eyes, and turned his head slowly.

"You really have to stop looking over peoples shoulders," he said. Goku looked at Boss and laughed.

"What are you doing," Goku asked, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the way.

"Homework." Goku pulled back from the laptop. Gohan paused his music, and took off his headphones. "Since I never graduated high school, I promised myself that I would get a GED. Mu-Ma would have wanted that, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to have something in my name."

"And drinking helps?" Gohan looked at his drink.

"Helps me sleep," he answered. "Do you want a glass?"

"Sure." Gohan looked at Goku.

"Wait what?"

"Just because you don't see me drink doesn't mean I do," Goku said sitting down next to Gohan. Gohan got up, and went into the kitchen for a glass.

"You don't seem like a drinker," Gohan said grabbing some ice.

"I'm not usually, but you said it helps you sleep, so why not try some."

"My father never drank before," Gohan said sitting down. Goku was taken back. Boss never said anything before about his real parents. "My mom, well…apparently she did."

Gohan chuckled to himself as he eyed the cabinet filled with wine. As a kid he never knew why it was locked, but then again he never cared.

"Do you think about your parents during the holidays," Goku asked. Gohan filled Goku's glass half full. Goku really didn't drink that much, maybe a fourth of what Boss poured, and he never drank this 'Jack Daniels' before. It was always light beer, and it was rare to have a bottle or two. "I only ask because I often think about my son more."

"I guess," Gohan answered as he picked up his glass. "Cheers."

Goku picked up his glass, and the two glasses clanked. Goku took a sip of his, and his eyes started to water.

"Is it supposed to feel like your throat's dry," Goku asked, coughing twice.

"Cheap whiskey burns a lot worse than Jack Daniels. A little burn, but not bad."

"If you say so." Goku took another sip.

It still burned.

"Whiskey is an acquired taste. You either like it or don't, and if you drink enough of it you learn to tolerate it."

"Did it come naturally to you?"

"I think I forced myself to like it," Gohan said. He twirled the glass in his hands. "When TJ died I grabbed anything I could, and shoved it in a bag. It was cheap whiskey, but it got me drunk so I didn't care."

Goku learned that after a few drinks it helps people…open up more. Vegeta was very open about his feelings after a few drinks. He was also very open about the bedroom, and so was Bulma after she had a few.

"Maybe if I knew about this stuff earlier it might have helped me get over Gohan," Goku said. Gohan looked at Goku.

"What do you mean get over him?"

"He's not coming back home. I knew after the fight with Buu he was done with me, but I've just been in denial. I don't know what I did to make him mad, but if it was bad enough for him not to defend the planet then I messed up bad somewhere."

Gohan took a sip of his drink.

"Everyone has their reasons Goku."

"I know." Goku sighed. "I just want to know why, and if there's a way to fix it."

Gohan looked at his drink.

"Maybe," he said quietly, but loud enough for Goku to hear.

"Is there anything you want to do before you die," Goku asked.

Goten froze by the bedroom door. He was up to get a glass of water.

"I haven't thought about it," Gohan answered scratching his arm. "I think I'm still in denial about the whole thing. Dr. Barns said six months, and it hasn't really hit me yet. It hit everyone else pretty hard, and I just sat there."

Goten took a few steps back.

"Maybe because I knew it was coming," Gohan continued. "There are still a few things that I need to do before I go, but I have time."

Goku barely nodded.

"If there's anything you need, you can let Chi-Chi and I know," Goku said, distracted.

"Yeah…thanks."

The two men sat in silence as they drank their glasses. Goten's lower lip began to tremble, and quietly made it back to his bed. He put his head in his pillows, and quietly cried to himself.

END CHAPTER!


End file.
